An Assassin In Arendelle
by Lmoore3
Summary: You've been assigned by your master to watch over Arendelle as its vigilante, its savior, its hero but can you live up to it? Can you secretly protect Elsa from the Templars influence? Can you survive being constantly hunted by Arendelle's Royal Guard? Or will you die trying and fail? Find out now...Assassin (Reader) X Elsa & Reader X Anna!
1. Chapter 1

** The life of an assassin is not an easy one. But then again, no life is ever a good life...without its risks. Elsa X Reader (Assassin). Enjoy. Disclaimer: Don't own Assassin's Creed or Frozen. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Flashback...Somewhere in Corona...Deep Underground In A Network of Tunnels..._**

_"Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin. This wisdom of our creed are spoken through these words...as our ancestors spoke of them long ago," the assassin leader spoke with his arms out in an embracing manner. "They lay at the very core of our creed."_

_You do your part and walk up to the podium to answer the creed._

_While other men blindly follow the truth, remember...," leader begins as you finish it. _

_"...Nothing is true," you answer._

_"While other men are limited by law and morality, remember...," he recites._

_"...Everything is permitted," you answer._

_"We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are assassins," the leader says as he bows his head and brings it back up._

_"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," everyone around you says in unison as they bow their heads and bring them back up._

_"It is time, (Y/N)," the leader says as he motions you to come over in front of the fire pit. "Please extend your ring finger," he asks as you do what you are told and extend your ring-less finger. The leader pulls out the clamp that was submerged in the heated pit and clamps it onto your finger which makes you wince in pain but you don't scream although you nearly draw tears._

_"It will only hurt for awhile as the pain subsides but now, you are one of us," he says as everyone applauds you for being inducted into the order but its time for the final part of the induction ceremony as you follow him up a ladder that leads up through the inside of a clock tower and out onto a ledge. He stops and gives you your final task to the ceremony._

_"Perform a leap of faith and you'll be one of us," he says as you impatiently just get a running start and run right of the edge of the roof onto the ledge and you just jump. The view was breathtaking, you could see everything within the city walls and beyond for a quick moment before gravity started taking effect. As you fell, the sight and screeching of a hawk was heard and as you did the mid-air somersault, you looked directly into the sky and you saw the hawk as it landed on its viewpoint. You crack a smirk as you land into a haystack that served as an excellent cushion for the fall._

_"Awesome," you mutter to yourself as you pull yourself out of the haystack._

* * *

_As you walked back inside, you were greeted by your fellow assassins for a job well done but you wouldn't get far as you were instructed to see the assassin leader._

_"You wanted to see me, sir," you ask as you stand and wait to be acknowledged._

_"Yes I did," he confirms. _

_"The reason I brought you here is because I'm going to be sending you on an extended contract that requires your attention and skill,"_

_"Why me, why not someone else," you ask._

_"Well, all the experienced assassins are out of the kingdom doing these contracts for us and the inexperienced ones won't be able to promote for another week, so that makes you the best and ONLY choice for this contract," the leader says clarifying the position you are in. __"Now then onto business," he says with a rolled up piece of parchment. _

_"Have you been to...Arendelle," he asks causing you to draw an eye brow._

_"Only once but that was because there was a lead on a possible spy within the Arendelle guards which I was always the lookout and or the guy who always tailed the suspect while the experienced guys got to investigate and execute him when we exposed him," you explain your past mission to the leader._

_"Well now, I'm assigning you to look after Arendelle...on your own," he said causing you to draw a look of concern on your face._

_"Okay then. What's the problem," you ask._

_"You see, (F/N). In Arendelle, we had a strong presence that would strike fear into all types of criminals not to mention, the King and Queen supported us. Crude and efficient our methods were, he had no choice to seek us out for help because he knew that there was corruption within the kingdom but he didn't where to start, so he sought us out for aid until we started creating peace within the kingdom of Arendelle, soon the King secretly invited me to meet him and wife for a job well done. __I explained to them that with crime low, Arendelle wouldn't need us anymore. So I thought it was time we pulled out because we knew eventually someone would report us to the guards. The king knew that things wouldn't be the same but he gave us a reward for our services and offered us a boat to get back here," he says as he looks away from you and out the window._

_"What happened to the King and Queen," you ask as you notice his head bows from depression._

_"Well, the King and Queen were supposed to sail to a foreign land one day but a terrible storm came out of nowhere and caused the waves to get violent then...," he pauses as he sheds a tear as he stares at you._

_"...a huge wave came and forced the ship underwater, leaving the location of the wreckage and the missing passengers a mystery and the rest of us to mourn without any new information," he concludes as he takes a seat and quickly changes the topic._

_"But the King and Queen did manage to produce two daughters, one of which just became queen. To sum it up, we need you to go to Arendelle and protect the newly appointed queen and princess of Arendelle with your life. Understood," he asked._

_"Crystal," you answer as you prepared to leave._

_"One last thing, the Queen, she has a special gift," he warned._

_"What kind of gift," you ask in curiosity._

_"The ability to control ice and snow but we don't know how it happened. We don't know if she was exposed to some of the apple's energy while playing in the snow or what. The point is she can be very powerful and formidable in combat, so take care not to make an enemy out of her. It could prove to be a fatal mistake for you and it could possibly drive her into the arms of the Templars," he explained as you gasp. __The horrors of her powers under the Templar's influence would spell out** blizzards of disasters. **You wouldn't let that happen as long as your up to the task._

_"One of the ships we have at the docks will be waiting for you," he says as you nod._

_"Thank you, Mentor Auditore," you respond as you leave._

_"May that boy be the redemption we need to retake Arendelle in the name of freedom," Ezio mutters to himself as he leans back in his chair._

* * *

**_You've just been assigned your first everlasting mission...protecting a monarch of a small kingdom. Well, its better than being constantly bored, right? Until next time..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you travel to Arendelle, you will learn that things have changed since the Assassins'reputation hit the fan and many people won't even know who you are and what you stand for but for right now, focus on the mission and let everything around you do its own work. Disclaimer: Don't own Assassin's Creed or Frozen. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**A Few Days Later...On The Jackdaw...**_

You weren't much of a sea kind of guy but it was the only way to travel to distant lands these days and Arendelle wasn't too far away. So the only thing to get your mind off the mission before it officiallly begins is by helping the crew out around the ship.

"Just to let you know, we did have a base in Arendelle, you just need to find it on this map. If the layout of the agricultural buildings haven't changed it should be the same as we left it a few years ago but it may have some spider webs," Edward joked as he drank some ale as you continued to listen.

"But don't expect too much from Arendelle though, because before the new queen came into power, the council was running things and I'd bet this ship and everything on it that there is at least a Templar or two on the council," he pointed out as he held out his glass as a crew member came up and refilled it. "But thankfully, the assassins may have left Arendelle but that doesn't mean they don't operate outside her walls where all the real action is. So expect pigeons to come by every now and then and maybe you'll learn something new that may cause you to get curious and probably pursue it, who knows you maybe able to get some kind of reward out of it."

"But with that being said here have some ale, it will put some hair on your chest," he joked about your pubic hair popping up on your body.

"No, thanks. Besides we'll be in Arendelle's port within the hour. I'd better check if I have everything I need to survive Arendelle," you say as you go below deck, leaving Edward to smile as he continues to drink his cup's contents.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...At Arendelle's Market...**_

"I can't believe the council doesn't let you decide what to do that benefits Arendelle," Kristoff says as he says to Elsa as they're walking and talking while Anna is looking around for any chocolate stands with Olaf and Sven following behind.

"I know, but they have better experience at this then me since I came back after I 'accidently' froze everything, besides the council members are made of noble houses throughout the land who are willing to give me a second chance," Elsa explains.

"Elsa, I know I'm your sister's suitor as well as your friend but as a friend I must painfully tell you the truth that is...its like you don't have any say and/or power in politics whatsoever," Kristoff concluded making Elsa depressed as she hung her head low. Kristoff made a good point to question where she stands...politically speaking.

"Oh, would you guys just calm down? Sure the council are jerks but one day soon, all of this will be behind us and everything will go back to normal...I hope," Anna said trying to lift the tension from the two with chocolate in her hands.

"I hope your right, Anna. Because pretty soon, your sister looks like she wants to go off on somebody if something doesn't go her way the next time she has a meeting with those old coots," Kristoff answered. "So is there anything else going on today?"

"Well, there is walk around Arendelle and see if there is any trouble going on," Elsa suggests and everyone was surprisingly agreeing with the idea.

"Yeah, like superheroes," Olaf said with chest puffed while standing in the pose like Superman. Everyone quickly giggled at Olaf's impression.

"But, the only thing is Elsa is the only person in the group that is actually 'super," Kristoff pointed out causing Olaf to drop his impression as everyone started walking.

* * *

_**Arendelle's Port...**_

Before you came on deck, you were looking yourself in a mirror in your quarters. You're trying out your formal nobility clothing that the assassins have prepared for you so if you had to go deeper undercover to protect the monarchs. You quickly examined yourself and you finalized that you look 'gorgeously handsome.'

Sporting a white penguin suit with a red outlined pocket on the left breast with matching white gloves and shoes. Complete with the assassin's symbolized 'A' and a Templar cross within it **(just to fool the enemy into thinking your playing for both sides)** for military rank on your shoulders. The problem was you didn't have a hood to cover your face but as long as you gave less information about yourself the better off you'll be. With your hidden blade on one arm, a knife hidden under your pants leg, and a couple of bombs in your pockets (courtesy of Edward), you look like a young royal adviser who is just passing through town.

"If I posed like this for a painter, I would bet I'd have a bunch of people lining up just to get a copy of the original sketch," you murmur to yourself as you continously stare at yourself in the mirror with your outfit. But you decide to quickly change back into your assassin outfit to not get noticed by the townsfolk...at least not yet.

As you came on deck, Edward quickly stops you to give you one last bit of information. He whispers it into your ear, so no one else could and when he finishes, you step back with a serious face and nod in agreement. As they lowered the plank to connect to the ship to the harbor, you quickly grabbed your bags that were mainly yours as you walked off the wobbly ship due to current of sea. As more sailors follow your lead, you quickly look around for a place to rent a cart.

But you had an uneasy feeling that it won't be long before someone starts threatening you and you would need to defend yourself or trouble comes and finds you in which you 'accidently' fight back. Either way, its time to let people know that you aren't just somebody. You are Queen Elsa's and Princess Anna's secret (unofficial) bodyguard.

* * *

**You are here in Arendelle but there is no time to relax. You need to find the assassin's hideout or you'll be eventually caught. More action scenes and chapters...coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What will it take to take to get your mission rolling? And what problems will Arendelle have in store for you? Well read on and find out...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Thanks to some directions from Edward, he told you the assassin's hideout is located underneath the royal castle. It wasn't hard to find the castle but it was difficult to find the entrance to the hidden passageway that lead deeper into the castle's more secured, yet forgotten areas. The farther you went down the hall, the more you learned about the family line of Arendelle's royal family which began to tie into your mission. Thus, Edward's final sentence before he left gave you even more concern about this mission's importance.

_"Before the assassins left Arendelle, the King was in possession of the Apple as a keepsake. Try and find it before the Templars can confirm that its in the castle,"_ Edward whispers into your ear as gave him a small nod before you walk towards your bags to depart the ship.

"Great, no pressure, (Y/N)," you mutter to yourself as you continue to stare at the royal ancestors until it came down to the recent and current generations.

"The former king and queen," you say to yourself but then you notice there isn't a picture of Anna or Elsa.

"It seems they haven't been in power long enough to have their picture portraits created yet," you finalize as you imagine a portrait of the girls with Elsa sitting on the throne with Anna standing next to her, with her hand on Elsa's shoulder. You quickly come out of your daydream as you come to a hidden door with the Assassin symbol on it. You quickly extend your hidden blade to unlock the door which opens up to a new room that screamed 'The assassins were here.'

Old manikins for armor placements, rusted weapons that haven't moved from their racks in many months. Jeez, no wonder this place went from headquarters to deadquarters within hours after being left vacant. Well, at least its your hideout now. But the problem was that its_** your **_hideout now meaning you (and only you) had to clean it all up. At least until some Assassin Recruits were recruited to the cause to help and support you.

"I hate you, Mentor Auditore," you muttered as you got to work cleaning before you get to unpack your bags.

* * *

_**Corona...Assassin's Hideout...**_

At the same time you said that, back in Corona, Mentor Auditore sneezed a bit in his shirt. He knew somebody was talking about him, but he couldn't tell who.

* * *

_**Later...Arendelle's Market...**_

You decide some fresh air would be good for you lungs. I mean, your assassin hideout is cool and all but it needs some TLC...from you. And once you get things up and running in your hideout then it won't be long til you start recruiting people.

"Now, I wonder which one of these shops could be a blacksmith because some of the weapons I've found can be either be repaired or sold to make a quick profit," you murmured to yourself as you looked at Arendelle's shops. You had every weapon the brotherhood would use in the field in a special cloth that wouldn't tear due to the sharp edges of the weaponry but these haven't been used in years, you wonder if they are even worth anything at all.

When you finally got bored, you randomly went to one shop and asked about the blacksmith, the teller told you this was the bank but the blacksmith was two buildings down. You quickly thank him and walk towards the blacksmith which happens to be a woman working the window.

"What can I do for ya," she says in a cheerful tone.

"Yes, I would like to request the value of these weapons here...if they aren't too rusty or worn out," you say showing her all of your weapons for trade. She nearly falls backwards with all the weapons you bring onto the counter.

"Uhh, yeah. Umm, sure. Could you follow me to the back, my father may want to see these," she says between gasps as you grab the weapons and follow her inside, all the while she's mentally freaking out on how is she going to explain this 'golden' business situation to her father, the owner of the store and lead blacksmith.

"Father, come quick," she nears shouts with a crack her in voice.

"Amanda, what is it? You know the royal guard weapons are due tomorrow and I haven't made enough for an entire squadron yet," the elderly man says as he walks away from the smelting pit and takes off his goggles to see his daughter and you.

"And who is this," he asked feeling like you can't be trusted.

"My name isn't important but what I have is," you say as you place all the weapons on the floor for both family members to see. The old man's shaggy grey hair nearly fell off his head as he eyed each one of these foreign weapons laying at his feet.

"These weapons are beautiful! Powerful! Creative! Innovated! And Original," he says as he picks up each weapon from each sword and dagger to the two handed weapons like the maul and axes.

"My name is Alexander, um if its okay to ask, would you sell me these fine weapons. Please," he asks as if he was begging on his knees.

"Well, sure but in exchange, I will take a couple back with me, so you'll repair them later. Also, you can use some of these weapons to give to the royal guard, so they stop hounding you. Don't worry, the next time I come by your shop, I will give you the plans to make these weapons," you say old man as if you were his business partner.

"Um, sure. I guess that's a deal. Uh, does that make us business partners," he asks feeling nervous about having someone else to worry about fines and payment.

"You can pay me later when your business is booming. Other than that, I'll try and help you two get back on your feet," you say trying to relieve the old man of the tension plaguing his mind.

"Tell me, are you an angel that brings good luck," Alexander asks but before you could answer, the bell at the desk rings, meaning there is another customer waiting, and Amanda goes towards the desk and leaves you with her father.

"Nope just a guy who is on a mission," you answer but then you hear arguing coming from the front desk, so you and Alexander investigate and you see Amanda going off on said customer. Who looks more like a smug then he is a stud as Amanda is begging him to go away or she'll lose her mind.

"Okay, what's going here," you nearly shout to make your presence unofficially known.

"Tax collectors and it seems the blacksmiths here already have fines that required payment ASAP or they'll lose their shop," the a-hole says as he reaches over the counter from the outside opens a drawer were it contains most of the money the blacksmiths have acquired over the past month, by your count. Leaving barely enough for food and blacksmith tools for the small family.

"And who are you supposed to be," you say under your hood in a intimidating tone which the stud just scoffs at you.

"Allow me to informally introduce,** The Great William Kemp**, Arendelle's Residential Noble/Common Taxman, Council Member of the Trade here in Arendelle and the Most Feared Fighting Champion in Arendelle as well. He takes what he wants, he 'taxes' (**no steals**) 90% of her profits and he is a horrible ladies' man," Amanda summarizes as she continues to glare at him as you look back and forth between the two.

"How do you know? Did you date this guy," you ask feeling curious.

"Yep but the relationship snowballed after he tried to sleep with me...on the first night," she confirms with her father equalizing her stare at the jerk in front of them.

"It was worth it, baby. You missed out on a lot fun. No matter, there are always more women who want a piece of this," he says flexing his muscles to make himself look tough as you shake your head at this guy's ego.

"And speaking of 'taking what I want," he started as he grabbed Amanda's arm and drags her across the counter and onto the street, causing her to scream as she remembers the last time Kemp held her like before she broke up with him.

"Stay silence, you peasant," he says as he slaps her to the ground, leaving a red hand print. Earning everyone on the whole street to look towards the scene.

**"Amanda,"** you and Alex you both yell in unison. As on instinct, you vault over the counter and tackle Kemp to the ground, he quickly pushes you off as you both square off, causing a crowd of townsfolk to come see what is going on. While you are distracting Kemp, Alexander is checking on his daughter, she out cold but she is beginning to stir.

"Oh, so you think yourself a hero, huh," he states as he quickly gives a loud whistle and then 4 more minor thugs come out of nowhere carrying blunt weapons that can possibly break bones.

This causes you to evaluate the situation like a professional as the group of thugs surround you with smirks on their faces. With your game plan done, you prepare to go on the defensive as Kemp gives the order for his friends to attack you.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...Near Arendelle's Market...**_

"I can't believe we are on patrol again," Olaf says with happiness as he is skipping around the trio with Sven taking up the rear.

"And I can't believe you dragged me along with you," Kristoff complained.

"I had to bring you with us as my escort with Elsa as a chaperon," Anna explained trying to make Kristoff calm down.

"Fine, but something interesting better happen otherwise I'll play with Olaf for the rest of the day," Then, Sven nudges Kristoff to tell him something important is happening nearby.

"Sorry, Sven. No carrots right now," Kristoff answers only for Sven to nudge him again. "I said, no carrots, Sven," Kristoff says with louder with emphasis, causing the girls to look at the arguing pair, only for Sven to nudge him again and pointing his hoof in front of them. Kristoff was about to retort when Olaf clarified something to everyone.

"I think what Sven is trying to say, to answer your question about boredom earlier, **"Like...that,"** Olaf says as he points his skinny twig arms to the growing crowd of people in front of them, earning him a lick from Sven. Before everyone asks about Olaf's translation, the sounds of punches, kicks, clinging and screaming can be heard. Elsa feels empowered to do something, so she goes on ahead with Anna following her and the rest taking up the rear. When they make it near the middle, they see a hooded man fighting 3 figures with 2 more on the ground. One holding his leg and the other holding his wrist, as if they were broken.

You, on the other hand, are focusing on one of Kemp's thugs, he was swinging a jagged knife around expecting to get a lucky hit. You cross your arms in a defensive position, when he prepares for the strike, you grab the blade, reverse your moment to your opposing feet and elbowing him in his Adam's apple, just enough for him to be put out of commission on the ground and effectively taking his weapon and breaking it in two with little effort. Another one with chain on his wrist tries to lasso you but instead you let the chain wrap itself around your arm then with all your strength, you pull the guy on the opposite end off his feet, towards you. When he lands on his stomach in front of you, you just stomp on his head and walk over him to Kemp who is getting really intimidated at your performance. He pulls out a cutlass sword with sadistic grin on his face. You can tell he plans on humiliating you before killing you but that won't happen as long as you're alive. He charges and you pull out your own to match his as the fighting begins to die down. When you force Kemp back, you strike the sword again to make him stumble but he pulls out a dagger and slashes your right shoulder. The cut isn't deep but the pain was there. As he goes in for another strike to end you and this fight, you activated your hidden blade that comes out of nowhere and stabs Kemp's hand. He drops the knife but not the sword and you quickly head-butt him with enough force to the ground that blood starts dripping down his noise and mouth, then you take a second to calm yourself because the battle is over.

"Whoa. Did you see that," one guy from the crowd asks. "Yeah, that hooded man bested Arendelle's greatest champion and his cohorts," another answered. "And he barely used any weapons to attack and defend. That's sick," another pointed out. "Mommy, do you think I can be like that one day," a boy asked his mother. "Maybe some day, honey," the woman answered son as she stared back at you. Soon most of the townsfolk were asking their opinion about you but you paid it no mind as you were focused on the guy in front of you.

The Great William Kemp was lying on the ground but he started scooting back in fear as he continues to speak to the 'monster' that has bested his 4 men and himself at once with little damage done to him into letting him go out of mercy. You grasps his neck and hold him up with one hand, you are begging yourself to kill this guy but as you adjust your (unseen) eyes to the crowd, you see the everlasting target(s) you are sworn to protect in secret, Elsa and Anna. They look as beautiful as the posters around town but you didn't mean to attract this much attention just for them to notice you but at least you know, they're both safe. But now, the next question in your mind is, "Are you safe from them?"

Given how you beaten down these 5 men like a professional, although you went easy on them just by sparing them. How will they react to you now they have seen in you action. You quickly come out of your gaze as you remember you are still holding Kemp up with your dominant hand but you quickly release him, so he can get some air.

"Who...(**coughs**)...are...you...(**coughs**)," he asks weakly as you look him in the eyes. He can't see your face but your eyes are fully visible to him but he'll have problems remembering what they look like since fear has started settling in his mind. You think its time to intimidate this guy with a warning.

"That's the thing. I am somebody, yet I'm nobody at the same time," you say as Kemp is confused with your answer.

But the sound of approaching guards makes you get back on the defense as the crowd begins to create a hole for the royal guard before they forced their way through. You knew somebody must have tip them off about a public problem in the market district but that wasn't important, but what is important is these guards are armed with spears and swords and they look so narrow minded that they are willing to listen to anyone...but you.

"What's going on here," the guard captain asks the people in the epicenter, namely you and Kemp because you both were still conscious, although his friends were waking up...slowly but surely. Kemp decided to jump at the opportunity and have the guards arrest you.

"**Him!** He's the one you want! He just attacked me for a no good reason whatsoever as the blacksmith resisted to pay his taxes," Kemp says pointing to you as he was holding his noise. He desperately snitching on you to make you be the bad guy but you briefly forgot that this guy here is a council member, so he has the money to pay for these guards' at his becking call. When the blacksmiths heard that excuse, they were about to retort until a couple of guards restrained them as Amanda started cussing in a foreign tongue.

Perspective shifts back to you as you secretly grasp a smoke bomb in your hand from your pouch as the guards started approaching you at the ready. "Alright, you! Put your hands on your hood. You're coming with us...for a little...'chat," the second-in-command said as he holds his sword up to your face, trying to scare you but what he doesn't know is his intimidation to (mentally) back you into a corner wasn't working. You were as calm as a gentle breeze as you simply complied.

"Whatever you say, guardsmen," you answer as you put your hands on the back of your head that was still covered by your hood. But before they could take you away, you drop the smoke bomb and all the guards stare at it, then when it makes contact with the ground, it explodes, instantly covering everyone in a thick layer of non-lethal smoke with side effects including temporary blindness as you make your escape into nothingness. When the smoke cleared, everyone started getting their sight back but everyone was thinking, "What just happened?"

As the guards recovered, one by one, someone shouted some orders."Alright, men. Fan out and find him," the captain said as all the guards saluted and spread out from the crowd in multiple directions. Once most of the guards left, then he eyed the two blacksmiths.

"And take them in for questioning," he says as the guards who restrained them, gave them a forceful push as they escorted them up to the monarchs. Alexander quickly pleaded his case and perspective to the queen to let her know to go easy on them. "Please, my queen. Let us go. That man never did anything wrong. He was just trying to secure a blacksmith deal with me to benefit my family until Mr. Kemp botch it all up," he says with tears forming.

"Release them," Elsa orders as if she witnessing oppression and brutality at its worst...in _**HER**_ kingdom. The guards release them but when Elsa looks around for Kemp and his crew, it seems they bolted away in secret like you did. As the crowd dies down and continue about their business, Elsa looks back at her group and says

"The council isn't going to like this," she says as everyone nods their heads in agreement.

* * *

_**Later...At Your Assassin Hideout...**_

You were able to make it back to the hideout without any major injuries to report. The only thing that was on your mind was Elsa's concerned face, forever imprinted in your brain as you fought Kemp and his thugs. You cursed yourself for making a quick exit with that well timed smoke bomb, but at least you knew it wouldn't be long before you met face to face with the monarchs once again.

"Calm down, (Y/N). Thugs were beaten, the monarchs are safe...for now, and you didn't expose your true identity. Not bad for your first day here if I do say so myself," you say to yourself as you disrobe your clothes and drew yourself a bath and got into your pajamas, but one thought was going through your mind as you laid your head on the pillow, "Did I give Elsa the right impression? Did peak her interest? Am I a **'Protector'** or a **'Thug'** in her eyes. Oh well, I won't know until we meet again," you concur as you try to get some shut eye.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...At Arendelle's Castle...**_

Everyone in the room was thinking about the same thing. You... the unknown vigilante with the hood over your head, so identifying you was challenging for the group. For a full minute there was nothing but silence, until Olaf finally broke the silence.

"Okay, I know you all are thinking about him, so I wonder why no one wants to talk about him," Olaf replies trying to get everyone speaking again.

"And your right, Olaf, we all are thinking about him but that's just it. Who is he," Anna says as she's trying to calm herself, thankfully Kristoff took her hand and leads her to a seat. "I mean, the blacksmith's daughter told me, he came out of the blue, was providing some excellent business for increase in income for their shop, the taxman came and 'stole' most of their profits and that's what escalated in to the brawl we saw earlier today before he vanished...like the wind.

"But what do we know, Anna? He defended an innocent lady from being...'physically' abused from that brute all because she was just protecting her business from him. Not to mention, she told me he was taxing her too much in which I would understand and let her off the hook but that's it," Kristoff started off.

"And did you see all those moves he did? He was like...HYAH... and like...WHOO-HYAH to that hulking guy and spin-kick his henchman like he was nothing but a thug," Olaf said trying to copy your earlier display of fighting prowess against Kemp, although losing the lower half of his body when he tried to do a charged flying kick. Anna and Kristoff chuckled a bit as he pulled himself together.

Soon everyone was soon talking like a investigative group about you except Elsa. She was still loss in her thoughts about your sudden heroic actions of being 'protective' to the young girl as if she was your own daughter. And that level of skill to bring down a brute like Kemp was nothing practiced and or seen before in Arendelle.

"Hey, Elsa? What do you think he is," Anna asked stirring Elsa for her daydream.

"I...uh...I think he is an angel...who was sent to help us in our time of need...," Elsa said as she turned red after she realized what she said causing everyone to look her with questionable looks. Elsa quickly came up with a way to dodge everyone's suspicions.

"From afar, of course," She added causing everyone to say 'Aah' as they nodded their heads with agreement.

"Your right, Elsa. Between the council and the growing tensions in trading, he couldn't have appeared at a better time then today," Anna says acknowledging her sister with an agreeing smile.

"So what are we going to do if we ever find him again," Kristoff asked causing everyone's gaze to go back to Elsa.

"All we can do Kristoff is hope that the guards don't throw spears at him first and ask questions later," Elsa pointed out as everyone agreed and disbanded for the night.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...Arendelle's Residential District...**_

You couldn't rest at all knowing that queen could be at the mercy of the Templars at any moment but you just can't seem to get it out of your head and its just gnawing at your mind since you got here. If a 'common peasant' can't get near her majesty then how about a '**_fake_** noble of a **_false_** house.' You started thinking outside the box when comes to deception then it started to dawn on you but you need to plan it out a little more before you make an attempt.

Unless there is a party coming up soon, then there is no way to check on her majesty while I'm here and she's probably knee deep in Templar influence. You wish you could 'spy' on Elsa in some way that wouldn't be deemed to her...uncomfortable. Stalking her is one thing but its only so nobody gets the drop on her and leaves her for dead, so there is got to be a way to see her. Well, you are underneath the castle but the entrance to castle grounds are blocked by a special like that you've haven't seen before and you doubt the king would just leave it lying around somewhere.

Oh well, if you can't go see the queen, then its time to make the queen come to you. You hate making yourself bait but what if she responded to some kind of emergency that would impact the whole kingdom. That would make anyone get off their arse and come forward to where the action is. You exit the hide and ponder in your thoughts. You didn't put your hood on when you left because its not like anyone was going to recognize you, anyway. Also, they won't its you until you remove the hood, so bonus.

Before you take another step, you get that weird feeling in your head that says, **'Warning. Danger Nearby.'** You turn and start smelling smoke? You quickly look up and see a smoke stack close by, that means something large is on fire in the distance. You start running in that direction and pretty soon, some nearby stare at you while you run by. They think you are crazy but when they see what you are heading for, they quickly followed you to the hotspot. Then, you saw it. It was a Common House that was in the middle class of society and you are witnessing it being burnt to the ground.

You then notice some familiar shady characters fleeing the scene. It was that brute that caused you problems yesterday and when he turned around and saw you, he just smirked a kept running. "_Damn you, Kemp_," you swore in your head as you were locked in a mental debate. Stay and rescue the people trapped inside the burning building **(Reward: Unsung Hero**)? Or chase after Kemp and his buddies and beat the crap out of them until they turn black and blue or til they are beaten to within an inch of their lives. Which ever comes first** (Reward: Careless Thug).**

You know that you need do the right thing first before going after them. You didn't blink nor give it a second thought because as you run into the flames, ignoring everyone shouting for you to stop. But their cries fell on deaf ears as you were already engulfed in flames, running and searching for the victims.

* * *

**Uh oh. You're getting to hot for the job...literally. But nothing in the protection part of your contract stated that you were only supposed to protect just the Queen, right? Well, bending the rules to your advantage is always good. Now I wonder if you'll be able to walk out of this firefight with your lungs still working. Find out soon.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow talk about a hot topic situation and its only your second day here in Arendelle. The assassin life is never an easy one and it will never get any easier. Stay alive and fight on, hero.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**The Burning House?!...**_

Seriously, you just can't get a break for doing what's right. You are running door to door down the hallway as the smog of thick smoke covered the air, but you were trained to handle these conditions when under extreme life-threatening situations. You found the Father who was a bit dazed and barely conscious on the floor in his room, but the Mother was trying to get him up with little success.

When you revealed yourself in the door, she was scared out of instinct but you calmed her down by saying you were nearby when the fire started and you wanted to help. This let the wife relax a bit as you help her get her husband out of the house. When you make it outside, you are all gasping for air but you knew something else was bothering at the back of your mind and it just came out without you thinking first, "Is there anyone else left in the house?" That is when the mother got worried and frankly drawing tears in her eyes.

"Yes, our daughter is still in there," she answers in breaking character tone. Not another second goes by as you are back into the house with the parents waiting outside. The intense blaze is worst then last time but you notice the daughter's room is the only room that has its doors closed. You just forcibly kick the door in and saw a small, unconscious figure on the floor with a scorched dress who looked as if she was barely breathing, not to mention her face had ash on it due to the smoke. You quickly scoop her up in your arms and run for the door before the 2nd floor of the house comes crashing down on your heads.

You come out with the little girl as the family is frozen with fear, expecting the worst news to hear. But as you approach the family and get down on one knee, you quickly tell them she is fine but you suggest taking her to the medics to get examined. Then, the father gives you a firm handshake as the Mother gives you a bear hug and mutters, "Thank you" into your ears as they walk away to a doctor, as they leave the daughter waves to you and you return it as they fade into the crowd. You then, crack a smile at your victory as the nearby crowd of people cheers for you. You quickly stand up straight and was about to walk off until the one person you didn't want to see right now came into your range of hearing and orders you to stay where you are.

"Halt, you villain. You are under arrest for property damage and endangering the family that used to live here," the Captain of the Guard says as Kemp prepared a spear to throw at you. You didn't want to fight so you decide to approach the guards in a surrendering fashion. "Now are you gonna give yourself up or...," the Captain began before being cut off by Kemp who yells, "**FIRE**" as the small battalion of guards throw spear after spear at you. You avoid most of them but one nicks your arm and another one dashes across your left cheek, barely creating a mark but deep enough to have blood show.

You can't attack them, that will give them a reason to believe your hostile, so you activate another smoke bomb and run away. Kemp and the guards are so mad at your disappearing act that it makes them irritated at which direction you in when that thing explodes.

"I think its time to call for an emergency council meeting...**NOW**," Kemp says as every guard runs for their post as Kemp and the captain head back to the castle to prepare for the council meeting.

* * *

_**Soon...Arendelle's Council Room...**_

If there is one thing everyone hates are lies. And with you being the center topic on everyone's mind, nobody took into account of what your true purpose for being in Arendelle was. So the council of a-holes make a huge leap to conclusions and decide whether to capture you or kill you. Until...

**"SILENCE,"** Elsa's voice nearly shrieks over the quarreling elders in the room, causing everyone to quiet down.

"Now I know everyone's opinions on this council are divided about our** 'mysterious hooded man'** from yesterday...but," Elsa began her piece until she was cut off by another council member, the fortune teller of future events, Mr. Ragnarok **(alias Clockwerk). **An elderly man barely clearing his 40's as he served the council right after Elsa's father came into power. He dons a blue and dark blue wizard outfit with a gear on his chest as a symbol of time itself. Everyone in the castle is aware of his supernatural powers to see how the future plays in their favor for benefiting Arendelle or not, however even with those future-seeing eyes of his, he never saw you coming. As if you appeared out of the blue.

"I apologize for my outburst, my queen, but this matter is more serious then I thought," he says getting everyone's attention. "I had another vision from the not too distant future and it shows the eve of the Seasonal Party, with all of us in attendance. As you give a speech of inspiration, a hooded man similar to the one everyone is describing around Arendelle will run up to you, extend a blade from his forearm and pounces in front of you for the kill," he deduces as everyone in the room gasps.

"A 'manual' assassination attempt on the Queen in the middle of a crowded ballroom, surrounded by our royal guard? Impossible. He'd be leading himself into a trap, in which he knows he won't make it out alive; like a suicide bomber," the Captain of the Guard said.

"My visions do not lie, Captain. He will secretly bypass our guards and gain entry into our event and will strike the queen where she stands while she gives a speech," Clockwerk says in defense to his powers of sightseeing future endeavors.

"All the more reason for us to capture and/or kill this man before he starts hurting more innocent lives," the captain says only to receive a couple of nods from his fellow council members.

"And speaking of the word, **'hurt.'** Tell me, captain. What reason did you have for ordering your guards to throw spears at the man when he was already weakened by that house fire," another councilman named Kai asked. He isn't just one of the council members but he is also Elsa and Anna's elderly servant that supports Elsa train of thought for the mystery man. Ever since he came along and beaten Kemp, Kai couldn't help but smile more at Kemp's utter defeat.

"Because he was the one who started that house fire," Kemp answered for the captain as he tries to pin this situation on you...again.

"Why would someone set a house on fire then go back into said house to rescue the family inside," Kai said as Kemp was speechless for an answer.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is finding this guy," Kemp said earning some nods from the council.

"I say we have archery contest to flush him out. I mean he did display remarkable fighting prowess and coordination against The **(Not-So)** Great William Kemp and his posse," another council member said getting a death glare from Kemp as few people giggled at that comment.

"Don't rub it in or I'll rub you into the dirt," he threatened the council member with that comment as the guy started cowering in fear.

"Anyway, what will the reward be if someone should win the tournamnet," Kai asked causing everyone to ponder.

"How about a day with the Queen," Kemp asked causing everyone to think out loud, "Are you crazy?" But the reward was tempting and agreeable, not to mention fair especially since the council would brag about Elsa finding a suitor sooner rather than later. So by unanimous vote it was finalized. With the meeting adjourned, the council members announced the Archery Tournament to put on many posters to display it around town.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...In Arendelle's Western Outskirts...**_

Ever since your little scene in town, you were always on alert. And with this archery tournament they announced coming up soon, you needed to be prepped and ready for any surprises. But you decide to do a little rooftop run and apparently you run into something you have been looking for quite awhile since you arrived in Arendelle, a pigeon coop. It still looks recent despite the smell but you guess that's normal. As you check the pigeon, it has a small message attached to its leg.

_"Greeting, fellow assassin from afar. Your public display of doing what's right has got me believing that our creed is not dead yet in Arendelle. Come find me, outside of Arendelle's walls. There is a Homestead to the West, full of foreigners like me. Follow the trail into the Homestead. I will wait for you at the inn," _

_"Sincerely,"_

_"Ratonhnhaké:ton"_

You wanted to investigate this mysterious sender who claims to be an assassin who is residing just outside the kingdoms' walls. You needed speed to get you out there, so you decided to take a horseback ride towards the outskirts of the city. The further you got from Arendelle, the smaller the world you thought was large just got a bit smaller. As you travelled up a hill with a trail, you start to notice the lack of animals in this direction. As you followed the trail downhill and over a bridge, you start to see buildings that are surprising different from Arendelle's design. You then start seeing sailors in blue and other citizens come out of this huge building, possibly the inn. You dismount your horse and go inside, you smile when there is barely anyone in there except for a hooded man at the counter. That's your guy.

You take a seat next to him but you don't want to disrespect him if you say his name wrong, so you're just winging your first sentence with a foreign brother.

"Are you...this guy," you say sliding the message the message from the pigeon to the man.

"Yes. And I take it you are the assassin that was defending those blacksmiths from that taxman," the guy says.

"Yep, that's me. I'm (Y/N) from Corona," you introduced yourself holding your hand.

" I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton" (pronounced _Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon_) but please, call me Connor Kenway," Connor says taking your hand and shaking it.

"So what do you want to talk about if you wanted me to come all the way to your village," you ask as Connor lowers his hood for you to see his face. A Native American just a little bit older then you, with his signature hairstyle, the 'Mohawk' tied into a ponytail on his head. He also looks like he needs a friend, so you guess he can trust now as you remove your hood.

Connor goes on how the world has changed a bit around him as he and everyone on the Homestead had to migrate East since things were getting a little tense in the United States. Not to mention, everyone on the Homestead said they needed a change in scenery when the war got to close to Homestead in the Frontier. They sailed and traveled across many hills and through storms until they settled here, near the city of Arendelle. And ever since then this place has flourished, however, truthfully Connor hasn't actually been inside Arendelle's walls and think its for the best. People may think he is a runaway slave and the guards may probably torture him till he dies since he isn't a really slave to begin with. Thankfully, Connor has been dealing with all the minor stuff outside the city from raiders to slavers and even corrupt nobles but he has been wishing for some more excitement like he used to do back in the Colonies.

You then suggest having Connor work with you in protecting the queen, at first, Connor is having mixed opinions about it but you suggest he still stays and operates within the Homestead and he would send you supplies that may benefit your mission. He then gives you a souvenir as a token to this new partnership (Kanen'tó:kon's bow and quiver when he and Connor went hunting when in their younger days.) You take these items as a sign of good fortune coming down on you as you wave goodbye to Connor and head back to Arendelle for the archery contest.

* * *

_**A Few Days Later... At The Archery Contest...**_

The night flew by fast as the Sun began to rise and within that time you were formulating a plan. You quickly were polishing off your archery skills (thanks to the bow and quiver that Connor gave you), so you can be ready to clean house at the competition.

You knew you may get noticed in your assassin's outfit, so you decide it's time for a little change in not just appearance but personality. You quickly change into your noble assassin/templar outfit as a sign to take tension off the people although you want to give them quite a surprise as you win the tournament by wearing a white makeshift hood to cover your mouth and head (**your appearance is like Storm Shadow from G.I. Joe**). *To put your plan in simpler terms, you are trying to get an 'unofficial' meeting with the Queen and since everyone is having mixed feelings about the hooded man these days, you just want to antagonize if not, surprise everyone in the audience by 'acting' like a noble resident of Arendelle who is unaware of the hooded man in the area.* And since the prize is a day with the queen, you can't pass this opportunity up or Elsa may wind up miserable for a full day. So you know you can't let that happen.

Before you head to the stadium,you head back to the blacksmiths to give them those weapon designs. They were happy to receive your plans and even ecstatic to see you alive and well since dealing with Kemp. You told them that you're in the archery tournament in the stadium. They'd wished you the best of luck as they'll join you later in the crowd. You then make your way to the arena with the assumption that the captain may cheat. On the way there, everyone is conversing on who will win this tournament. Most were saying that the Captain Of The Guard would be the victor as he is known as the 'Hawkeye Of Arendelle,' but he hasn't met you before, so lets if we can antagonize him before the final round.

"The first round is all about were you stand," you think to yourself as everyone loads their arrows into their bows, you fire onto your own target, hitting a perfect bull's eye. After each round, the person with lowest score gets cut. Then, there is a 5 minute intermission before the final round and you decide to take a breather and get some water. As you left the public for a brief moment, the council who were observing the competition started focusing on you.

"You think that's the hooded person we are looking for? Right there in white," Elsa asked Anna who was sitting to her right.

"Maybe, but whoever he is, I hope he wins because the captain's ego always gets on my nerves when he flaunts his victory to the other contestants," Anna said earning a agreeing nod from Elsa.

Finally, you made it to the final round with you being in second place (because the captain made sure to sabotage each and every one of the bows...except ironically, yours). With the captain being champion, he gets to go first.

"Watch and learn, peasant," the captain says as he carefully aims his arrow, then launches it, barely hitting a bull's eye by about an inch off. He steps back and as you pass him for your turn, he taunts with you with the oldest bait and hook saying, "Beat that!"

Everyone is staring at you and you are burning up on the inside. Its time now to show this guy what you are REALLY made of. You just load an arrow and stare at the guard captain, eye to well...hood 180 degrees as you pull back on the feathers and release it with minimum difficult and everyone gasps as they here a **THUNK!** Everyone present was stupefied, the captain being the worst. It was a perfect bull's eye and surprisingly no one yelled out, 'Cheater.'

You retain your standing composure without even looking at the target, namely without taking your eyes off the captain. "You say, I'm a peasant yet, I'm more noble then you are," you counter as you bend down to the ground and grab a daisy. You then walk over to Amanda who was right next to the boundary and give her the small, little daisy as if she was your true love even though she wasn't. The crowd applauded and the girls were screaming, "Pick me next!" as you walked away, passing the captain as he glared at you with envy and jealously.

"Hmm. A real ladies' man, this is one is. Unlike someone we all know," Kai said as everyone glared at Kemp.

Then, when you were about to walk away, 2 guards stop you.

"I'm sorry, mister but you are coming with us," one of the guards say as you just cooperated for your plan to work.

"Time to meet the queen," you mutter to yourself as you approached the council's seats.

* * *

**Great your captured and now... pray that the plan you formulated stays together and keeps you together. More action coming up...soon.**

**Meanwhile... read, rate, review, repeat. **

**Also, I'd like to thank you, everyone in the audience for the 500+ views. It warms my heart, deeply. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time we saw you, you were being held prisoner against your while being escorted to the queen. Don't worry, you've trained for this, right? _Right?_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Back To Where We Left Off...**_

Your victory in the archery tournament was successful and now the guards are escorting you to the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. Not the way you would have chosen to meet them but the mission takes priority over the choices you make. As you walk onto the elevated platform, the guards force you onto your knees, making you bow to her majesty and sister as if you were an inferior.

"So it seems we've finally captured our hooded man," one of the council members said with a sneer.

"Remove his hood to see our Queen's supposed killer," Ragnarok ordered. One of the guards forcibly pulls back your hood, you close your eyes for a brief moment. Then, you open your eyes to the people in front of you. Take note, none of these people have seen you with your hood down while in your assassin outfit and since you are in a different set of clothes, you're going to manipulate their curiosity to your advantage as a new noble resident to Arendelle.

Although seeing your face, the council was expecting more from you to be a killer nevertheless, the person to 'attempt' to kill their queen but from Elsa's perspective, you were perfect. When she looked into your eyes, she saw what you really were. A lonely person who needs somebody to talk to because you look like you've been through enough.

"This is our Queen's murderer? This puny weakling is the guy that beat me the other day," Kemp said getting the urge to just stand up and kick your head right off your shoulders because you were in no position to defend yourself. Problem was, if he did hit you, without confirming that you are the hooded man they are looking for, then you can fight back and claim it in court that it was ruled as self defense.

You calmly answer to the ignorant grunt in front of you, "No, I wasn't the guy who bested you although I did hear about a scuffle in the market the other day."

"Really, so you don't know about the hooded man running around Arendelle," Kai asked to ease everyone's suspensions about you.

"No, I'm a new noble who recently just came into Arendelle to take care of some 'personal' business for my family," you say as part of your false background.

"But why the hood," Ragnarok asked as if he was being duped.

"I wanted to surprise her majesties by keeping my face a secret but you kind of ruined a good debut for me because this is NOT how I planned to formally introduce myself to the royal family of Arendelle," you say causing everyone to get uneasy with shocked faces.

"_Ooops. We got the wrong guy,_" everyone thought in unison as they got so scared and nervous that you'll give them a death sentence just for being falsely arrested.

"Uhm. This is embarrassing. Guards, release him," Kemp said as the guards stood you up on your feet. You look at everyone with a stern look of disapproval on your face as if this is was the worst greeting you've ever given to a royal. (No, seriously. This is the worst greeting you've ever given...unintentionally speaking.) Thankfully, Anna knew how to apologize to you the right way without causing anymore tension rising.

"We are so sorry, mister...," Anna began.

"(Y/N) (L/N). Heir to the House of (L/N)," you answer causing everyone to feel surprised about your name and title.

"Yeah, we are SO sorry," Anna pleads as she uses her puppy dog eyes to let you relax a little on the inside. You eventually calm down, especially since you can't stay mad at THOSE eyes for TOO long.

"And since you won the tournament, why don't you get to spend the day with my sister, Elsa, the Queen," Anna suggests as everyone else slowly agreed. The council couldn't risk what you had in your arsenal that could spell out trouble for them in the long run.

"I accept...if the Queen insists," you said causing everyone's eyes to fall on Elsa, who was getting redder by the second just by staring at the person in front of her.

Elsa was at war with herself, mentally speaking. She didn't know what to do accept or refuse. I'm mean she feels completely guilty for having an unknown noble being accused for something in which he wasn't even a witness, much less a victim to the crime and treated to an extreme by the guard but at the same time, she curious about you. You being a noble, yet she hasn't heard of you before, making her feel uncomfortable, yet flustered on the inside. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she had to give answer.

"Sure. I...accept," she says stuttering to get the answer out of her system. You crack a small smile of satisfaction and simply bow as you simply hold your hand out for the Queen to simply grasp it with her own. Before you stand straight up again, Kemp sees your assassin/templar rank on your shoulders. He gets the idea that you are a spy for the assassins but he doesn't know for sure until he hears it from you. You pull her out of her seat and you both walk out of the stands, hand in hand with the council members watching you to depart. Anna soon follows suit to spy on you guys of your's and Elsa unofficial first date together.

"Hey guys, we might have found someone useful for the Templars," Kemp says as he gets everyone's attention with a demonic grin.

* * *

_**Later...That Day...**_

You're walk with Elsa relaxes you also it makes you smile more then you have since you were a novice in the brotherhood but at least you got a good assignment out of it. Pretty soon, you both talk about your families which was a poor subject but you both had lost your parents in the same way: in a typhoon storm. However, Elsa's parents are 'declared' dead but in your opinion, they're MIA because they're bodies weren't recovered for the burial. But you knew your parents were indeed dead because you were on the boat when the storm hit, however you were cast away on a bit of the ship's wreckage before it sank completely and the current pushed you all the way to Corona's shores within hours after the storm passed. It was a miracle that you survived because when you washed ashore to Corona, you were found by a female assassin who had recently lost her husband who had plans to have children with her. She thought of you as the child she always wanted as she took you back home with her...to the brotherhood. Too bad she died on a mission before you made the rank of Assassin because you were never the same since. That is until the Queen of Arendelle gave you a new emotion: happiness.

Elsa began asking you questions about you and your reason for being in Arendelle. You spin a tale as you came to Arendelle to start providing new resources for the kingdom. You tell her you've met someone* **(Connor)** who will help provide new materials for Arendelle (courtesy of the people at the Homestead). Elsa is intrigued by you having this much responsibility just to 'unofficially' support her kingdom. You say its what your parents would have done for Elsa's parents to strengthen bonds between the nobles and royalty. Not to mention, you were a man to the people...in secret. You also point out to Elsa that you aren't someone who is lazy, you take your job seriously by maintaining your physical peaks in attributes. You didn't want to show off but she pointed out that you already did that in the archery tournament.

While you and Elsa were conversing about the future for Arendelle, the townsfolk were surprised to see YOU walking side by side with the Queen of all people although, more people were curious about you then envious because they've never seen your face before. As soon as you and Elsa passed by, the gossiping began.

"Hey, its the Queen but who is that guy with her," one civilian asked.

"I don't know but you have to admit, he makes white and red look good," another civilian answered.

"Do you think he is her suitor? I mean, she is at the rightful age to begin finding suitable candidates to continue the royal legacy," another civilian asked.

"But don't you think she would have told us something up til now if she was being courted," another civilian asked raising even more questions from everyone else.

Pretty soon, more voices and rumors were being placed into the whirlpool of social gossiping. Working its way to every family in Arendelle. Great at least you were popular but it didn't cause any tension between you or the populace. Also, the hooded man is STILL out there plotting something to keep Arendelle safe from the council who rules over them. You eventually escort Elsa back to the castle, in which, she felt kind of sad to see you go but you promise to come by and visit her later.

You both were still holding hands as Kai came out to greet the couple. As Elsa walked forward, your feet stayed firmly in place as your hands started to separate, right down to your fingers slipping through each other until the space between you two was created. All you could was wave goodbye as the castle's front doors closed, then you walked around to the north side of the castle and headed into your hideout for the night.

* * *

_**Later...With The A Few Council Members...**_

After you, Elsa and Anna left the council in the stands, Kemp 'exposed' your apparent allegiance to the Templars to bad he has the right idea but the wrong order is in reverse. And he doesn't know about it until we show our true colors. Oh well, what they don't know, won't hurt them...yet.

"You think this will work," one council member asked.

"It has to, he'll be an everlasting asset to our plans and will provide cover for us if things get tense around us," Ragnarok said.

"So, its official then. We will recruit (F/N) (L/N) into the Templar Order to serve us as our hired hand and will be our eyes and ears to everything going on in the kingdom," Kemp said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what if we get caught," another council member asked.

"Then, we cut him off as any other loose end that keeps bother us," Ragnarok said as everyone bowed their heads.

"May the father of understanding guide us," Ragnarok said.

"May the father of understanding guide us," everyone else said in unison.

* * *

**Great, now you have Templars trailing behind you, to give you a membership deal that will push you and everyone else around you over the edge of morality. But don't worry because its all part of the plan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1,500+ views?! My story is on fire. (But not as much as the house was a couple of chapters ago) Anyway, more scolding and more domestic politics...against you up ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Another Day, Another Shipment...**_

With you and Connor working together, you manage to cut a deal after your second visit to his Homestead. In each wagon full of resources, you get to keep 50% of what you sell and you give Connor 50%. From clothing to knickknacks to decorations to weapons. Besides, given all the profit he's been getting, it won't be long until he can retire before he hits 40 years old and he may just give you a fraction of his overall wealth to bring life back to the assassins in Arendelle but that remains to be seen.

But now, its been a week into your partnership and so far a large station wagon would come into the city every other day and deliver you the goods you need while atthe same time, you were developing some new weapons of your own **(from the video game: Knights Of Amalur: Reckoning) **but you require help to make them, so you pay on/off visits to the blacksmith family for assistance. At first, they were curious of your designs but you've been studying alchemy and crafting for a while but you want the weapons only for yourself, the guards keep your old stock...all except the hidden blades, because they're ancestral and your gun, because its rare and no one else has it (except Connor).

As you sold clothes and food around Arendelle as (Y/N) (L/N), people thought you were no one special and probably making a fool of yourself but you changed everyone's opinion when a mother and her daughter came walking by while you taking a break behind your sales stand.

"Excuse me, sir," she asked getting your attention.

"Yes. How may I help you," you responded with a smile.

"It's my daughter's birthday today and I don't know what to get her," the woman said as she explained that most of the stores didn't have what she was looking for and her daughter was always on her back about a gift for the longest and she didn't know what else to do. You are practically her last chance at getting a gift otherwise her daughter will brag about it until next year.

"I see," you say as you rummage through your stock of materials and nicknacks from your cart. "How about a plush doll? Its like the friend you've always wanted...only shorter and she looks just like Princess Anna," you say as you show her the 10-inch makeshift doll that looks like a splitting image of Princess Anna in her royal gown that she wore on Coronation Day complete with hairstyle and smile. The daughter was speechless as was her mother, who was feeling uncomfortable about the price.

"10 florins takes it all and since it's her birthday, I'll even throw in a special 'Queen Elsa: Ice Queen' Doll, complete with braided hair AND a full length ice dress spanning 9 inches from her legs," you say as you pull a Queen Elsa lookalike doll that would put every girl to shame. The mother was on her knees saying, "Thank you" as the daughter fainted as if she was having a motionless heart attack.

She paid for the dolls and you gave her a box with both dolls in them. Before she left, you told her a few instructions to avoid any damage to the dolls because it takes a while to make them the way there are now. She heeded your warnings and they both left with a smile.

You knew pretty soon that those dolls will become popular, so that's why you placed an order to Connor to make a bunch of them, and pretty soon you've had people from as far back as the bridge who wanted a doll of the princess or queen, they just had to pay regular price. You were eventually surrounded by desperate townsfolk who wanted to get those dolls. You tried calming them down when you ran out of dolls to sell and that another shipment was coming in soon but they were to riled up like a hornet's nest to care and before you knew it you were being chase by angry townsfolk up and down the streets of Arendelle. Thankfully, you took cover in a haystack as the people passed by.

You quickly headed back to the hideout for some R and R and also go out on patrol later for any late night activities you may find in costume.

* * *

_**Council Meeting...**_

Ever since your debut in the eyes of the kingdom of Arendelle, the townsfolk are more spirited and happy then before Elsa took power, earning you quite a fanbase. The council was impressed with your display of accuracy at the archery tournament as well as the citizens' positive opinions of you creating smiles wherever you go, now they are trying to discuss what you REALLY are up to that has brung you to Arendelle. Are you friend or foe? But no matter which answer they agree with, they don't like you...period.

"So how did you fair with your new friend, my Queen," Kemp asked in curious tone causing to stare at the Queen with the same look.

"I'm sorry but do I ask you about your personal love life, Mr. Kemp," Elsa asked rhetorically asked causing Kemp to back off and lower his head to avoid getting blasted by ice.

"Besides, he is a good man who is trying to make a living just like rest of us. And he's willing to 'unofficially' support Arendelle's domestic trade," Elsa responded.

"Milady, don't you think that he may become a problem to the kingdom. I mean, he showed up out of nowhere and we practically 'gave' him an audience with you. Don't you think he may have something up his sleeve in return," Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah. A guy like that is just too...perfect if not secretive. I think he is hiding something but what his secret is, I don't know," Kemp followed up. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Ragnarok agreed.

"Same here," the guard captain answer.

"But I trust him," Kai said earning everyone's attention. "After the Queen was escorted back to the castle, she told me how she felt safe and relax when being near the noble, young lad. Also, she learned of his familial background and his operation to keep Arendelle from being dealt a black eye after another," Kai said as Elsa gave an assuring nod.

"But what if he planned to get close to the Queen," Kemp interjected towards Kai. "What if he tries to manipulate her into dropping our guard? Then, one unfaithful night when you two are alone, he could knock you out and...," Kemp explained as he was cut off by a swirl of snowflakes forming around the queen who was sporting a deadly glare that spelled out 'Death by Exile' which caused him to quiet down.

"To answer your question, M. Kemp. Master (Y/N) hasn't tried any kind of persuasion techniques with the Queen, so its safe to say his intentions are clean and he just wants everyone to benefit from him. He wants everyone to know that he is someone seeking attention and acknowledgement rather than greed and pleasure otherwise the Queen would've left him in ice before long after they left the arena yesterday," Kai explained earning reassuring smiles from the council.

"To finalize, I think he is looking for someone to call a friend because I sensed an aura in him. When he was in front of us at the arena, I took a closer look inside the vibe it was giving off. It felt like a black void of endless sorrow and depression but I sensed a small, white speck of happiness and loyalty where his heart is. That speck is what defines him and his actions behind each choice he makes but that remains to be seen," Kai says as the people nod with agreement.

"So, he's a loner," Kemp asked causing Ragnarok to answer with a head shaking negatively to the question.

"No, more like an avenger because no one has that much darkness in him unless...," Ragnarok started.

"He's has a history that shrouded him in his emotions or he's a motivated killer that hides his expression well," the captain of the guard finishes making everyone feel uneasy again and causes a certain blonde we all know to snap all of a sudden.

"**Okay, that's enough!** Until I see official evidence of his treason against the crown, I don't want to hear _**ANY**_ of your opinions about what you think he plans to do to me in the near future. Got it," the queen shouts causing everyone to wince. The entire conversation about you has threw her patience and tolerance of the council out the door.

"This meeting is now adjourned. Everyone out,** NOW**," Elsa orders as everyone hurriedly got out of their chairs and walk towards the exit, all except one. "Except you, Kai." Kai came up to the Queen to see if she is alright. Physically, she's fine but mentally, not so much.

"I don't know what it is with those people, Kai. Its like they're trying to make me push him away," Elsa admits after calming down. "He's the first person to make me feel social...other than my sister. He cares about the people around him rather than his businesses and you were right about his 'dark' aura but that's because he's been alone for so long, he probably doesn't know much about parties and social gatherings. In fact, ever since he lost his parents, he told me he's always been that way but I don't think he tries to think about it that much to keep an encouraging smile on his face," Elsa says causing Kai to say something to comfort Elsa's mind.

"Maybe, despite being a noble, your majesty, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was **ALWAYS** alone...unlike you because you had your sister," Kai says causing Elsa to recoil at his words.

"I think he's trying to prove himself onto you that he is a man of the people and that he means no harm to you or anyone. And I think that if you and him stay together long enough, neither one of you will never be lonely again," he says causing Elsa to crack a smile of acceptance to the comment. Elsa couldn't admit it out in the open but you've been the best thing to ever happen to her since...well...ever.

"So, I guess I should go look for him, milady," Kai suggests but shakes head in disagreement.

"Knowing him, he'll come to us when we least expect it," Elsa smirked as she and Kai exited the council room.

* * *

_**...Later...At Night...**_

Going out at night in your assassin outfit wasn't your thing. Its not because you don't like the darkness its because the worst things happen at night and you can't solve all of Arendelle problems, can you? Maybe? Ugh, self debating is a real drag when you think about it too hard. Anyway, you were able to fight and win against a molester when a woman was walking home, she blew you a kiss as reward but you gave her an agreeing nod as you darted away before she could say 'Thank you'.

You'd eventually need to find the Apple and keep it safe but you decide to take a break at a small tavern. You walk in through the door and look for a vacant seat at the bar. You find one and take your seat, next to a hooded woman. She looks your way but she pays you no mind as you are just another customer stopping by to get a drink.

"Yoohoo, welcome to Oaken's Tavern. I'm Oaken. What I can I get you, sir," the giddy lumberjack said with a smile.

"Umm. Do you have any root beer," you ask.

"Yah. Be back in a moment," Oaken says to you as he heads to the back to get your drink.

In the opposite corner of the tavern, 3 thugs who cut trees are talking about the hooded man. One of them continuously eyes the girl next to you and plans to seduce her despite being drunk but not wasted, he was able to walk over to her.

"Excuse me, miss? But has anyone told you that look lovely this evening," the guy says. The woman nods her head but she doesn't speak.

"Tell me how about you and me get to know each other better," he says as he tries to get closer to her but you decide to say something to get him to focus on you.

"If I were you man, I'd be walking the other way because you shouldn't make a girl uncomfortable nevertheless unhappy," you say causing both people to look at you.

"Please, she's a woman. And she'll do whatever I say," he said with a sneer as the girl he was talking about grabbed her glass and smashed against his head which threw him to the ground and caused everyone to stare. You could see the smile on her face as she turned to you, feeling relieved that someone else was willing to stand up to guys like him. And pretty soon, his friends were going to be joining in on the party.

"Here is your root beer, sir," Oaken said as he sees a fight is about to be happen in his tavern. You and your new friend were in fighting stances ready to rush these thugs after the third guy got up from the floor.

"Could you hold that glass for me, please. Because I have a couple of guys here who need their teeth fed to them," you say as the bar fight commences.

* * *

**The reason why I chose Knights of Amalur: Reckoning was BECAUSE of the weapons. I mean, who wouldn't want at least one of those weapons in their arsenal? Anyway, more action, more suprises and more turn of events in upcoming chapters.**

**What Are The Odds Having These Numbers In Order: 14,000+ - Reviews: 15 - Favorites: 16 - Follows: 17 - Updated: Jun 18**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously, can you go one full day without something bad happening around you?! Apparently, with thugs like these around that's a no-no. Now on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Oaken's Tavern...**_

You and your unknown female accomplice are fighting for your lives. The small brawl would soon turn into a full tavern brawl as more men joined in when you punched one of the 3 guys you were originally fighting into another towering brute, who looks like he could bash your face in with one punch, thankfully he targeted the guy you knocked into him. The female on the other hand was doing surprising well for herself, she already downed the other guy with a heel to his groin and a kick to his (other) partner's face, all the while jumping over the serving counter where Oaken is taking cover.

"She's really agile and skilled. She must have been trained by a master," you think as you avoid a beer bottle soaring past your head as you rendezvous with her behind the same counter.

"Here is your drink, sir," Oaken says as he has saved your drink since before the fight broke out.

"Thanks," you mutter in surprise but you quickly guzzle the drink down for a quick nourishment and a quick power boost.

"Look as much as I want to fight all these guys and save your tavern, I think its best if we sneak out the back and call the guards," you suggest getting a agreeing nod from the still hooded female but its from her first sentence of dialogue that internally surprise you that she isn't a mute, yet the voice is so familiar like you heard it before but where?

"Agreed. Mr. Oaken, can you show us to your back door, while a big guy like you can knock these bar patrons down a peg until the guards come and support you," the women says as Oaken just nods his head with his signature catchphrase of an answer.

"Yah, this way to the exit," he says as he gets onto all fours and crawls into the next hallway to avoid the intense action being displayed beyond the counter.

"I will make sure to put in a good word for you as I tell the Queen about repairing your tavern," she says under hood as Oaken gives her bone crushing hug.

"Yah, that would be great," he says as he releases her and you pull her outside quickly as Oaken shuts the door and locks it and heads back towards the brawl to control the situation before tavern is destroyed beyond repair.

As you and the girl are running down the street away from the tavern, you quickly go looking for patrolling guards. You find a couple who were making their rounds just down the street and you needed to get their attention.

"Excuse me, guards," you ask getting their attention.

"There is brawl going on in Oaken's Tavern. You think you can look into it," the girl finishes as the guards quickly go running in the direction of the tavern. Leaving you two alone, with you wanting to strike a conversation out of the blue to identify your new friend.

"You've fought valiantly...like a trained professional," you say causing her to look at you but her head goes back to the ground in silence.

"It was nothing, really," she says as if she was embarrassed by your honest opinion.

"Nothing? Those guys were nothing compare to you. You look like you've been doing this for quite some time. The question is for how long," you ask causing her to look at you hood to hood.

"My father taught me...in secret, so if there ever was a time to show everyone the true strength of the Arendelle, I would represent this country with honor," she says with determination as you admire her spirit.

"Really? So if you don't mind me asking, who are you," you ask raising an eyebrow causing her to bow her head again.

"If I show you, will you promise not to tell ANYONE...including the Queen," she asked.

"Keeping secrets is what I do best," you answer as the girl grabs her hood but she can't remove it because her hands are trembling in fear. She is thinking that you maybe up to something underneath that hood of yours and it is preventing her from trusting you with her secret identity. But you decide to help her by grasping her hands and pulling her hood off her head slowly. The person in front of you is no stranger to you or the public because the very familiar sight of her shocks you to your core of this new revelation.

"Princess Anna," you begin but you can't seem to find the right words to the describe her or the position she's in.

"And before you get into the whole 'I-shouldn't-be-outside-the-castle-because-I'm-a-monarch' speech, I'll have you've know, I've been doing this for quite a while only this was the first time that someone hit on me at the bar," Anna explained causing you to go wide eyed in surprise. She's just as crafty and sly as a fox.

"Since you know about me, what should I know about you," she asks causing your eyes to narrow. You knew she would want you to tell her something personal about yourself since you both worked as a collective tag-team duo with flawless fighting capabilities.

"If you are eager to know, I'm the 'hooded man' everyone's been talking about for the past week," you say as Anna looks at you with a stunned look of surprise on her face.

"You!? You're the guy everyone in Arendelle admires but the council doesn't trust you. They slander you as if you are a assassin," she says causing you wince as if your cover was blown. So you ask a curious question to put your mind at ease.

"And do you believe them," you ask causing her to get irritated. You knew with that look on her face told you that she doesn't do well with authority especially from those old rednecks.

"Uhhh, no," she answers blindly without hesitation. "Ever since my sister came into power, they treat her as if she is a kid then a queen. I got this uncertain feeling that maybe they might be corrupt. Not to mention, a few of them wear these rings that have crosses on them but I don't know their names.

Your supsicions have been accurately confirmed, there ARE Templars on the council but do you really WANT to let Anna in on your secret, too? Well, I mean she's the princess, yeah and nobody pays too much attention to the princess but she is still royalty and will be sometimes be asked about if she isn't seen around the castle. But there is still something else you'd need to know first before you go any further in detail about revealing yourself to her.

"Did your father teach you anything else when he trained you," you ask causing Anna to go from mad to curious intantly.

"Well, he once did a history lesson about 2 ancient groups, the Templars and the Assassins," she started causing you to wince in surprise about her knowledge of the 2 warring sides. "He told me many spook stories before I'd go bed about the Templars "

"Those weren't just spook stories, Anna, they're actual, documented events that have happened throughout history," you say making Anna stare at you in confusion.

"I don't think your father wasn't trying to scare you, Anna," you say putting the pieces together in your head as you look at the redhead in front of you. "I think he was trying to prepare you for something bigger."

"Like what," she asked becoming more clueless about the severity of the situation and how vital her sister's survival is.

"Well...," you began before you hear a new voice from out of nowhere that makes you wish you would take Anna and run but instinct told you otherwise to stay and prepare to take a defensive stance in front of the princess.

"**YOU**," the being said as he closer into view. It was the guard captain and he looks pissed along with more guards behind him. It seems that they must have already took care of Oaken's Tavern and they were on their way back to their posts and just so happen to find you...with the princess, of all people and after curfew hours. (I guess he **STILL** hasn't gotten over his defeat at your hands when you outclassed him at the tournament, and seeing him here was big problem. Especially if Elsa finds out.)

"FINALLY, it may have taken awhile but I've finally found you, rebel. Prepare to answer to the...crown?," he says as he notices the princess next to you.

"Princess Anna?! What are you doing here? Never mind, get away from that man," he ordered.

"Guard captain, stand down. He was only escorting me back to the castle," Anna explains to calm the ignorant, quick-tempered jerk down.

"Which makes my job a lot more easier to take him prisoner within the castle's dungeons. Her majesty, the queen will be notified of his presence in the morning," the guard explains the supposed scenario that won't play out as he and his guards approach you and Anna to make sure you come with them quiet. Yeah, right like that'll ever happen.

"Look, pal. I'm not your enemy here and I will never be your enemy but the more you try to hurt me on purpose, the harder it is for me to refrain from using 'lethal' methods when in conflict," you answer under your hood.

"And why should I believe anything you say? You are hiding your face behind a hood that makes me think your scared of fighting like a real man without it on," he antagonizes, successfully making you feel uneasy and angry at the same time but you already know he's trying to bait you into attacking him and giving himself reason to turn the world against him.

"Fine, don't believe the words I say but **BELIEVE** in things I've done for people that your guards couldn't do," you counter as the guards in front you are offended by your offensive remark while Anna is wondering what are you saying.

"So far since I've been in Arendelle, I've been in a fistfight with 5 guys (with blunt weapons), rescued a family from having their house being burnt down and saved the princess from a drunk bar patron and you have the nerve to call me a liar," you said with determination as you defended your actions from your recent endeavors as Anna covers her mouth in surprise. She didn't know you've had it this rough since you got here. So does Anna does the unthinkable, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small note and secretly puts it in your pocket while your distracted with guards.

"I've had it with this guy, first one to arrest him gets to have my accommodation for their next promotion," the guard captain shouts as his soldiers start running towards you.

"No, wait! He didn't do anything," Anna shouts as her pleas fell on deaf ears as the guards began to converge on you.

"Okay, that's it," you yell as the guards were few yards away as you quickly grab a smoke bomb and throw it to the ground which causes everyone who is caught in the smoke cloud to once again stop in their tracks and cover their mouths as they cough so hard they may cough up a lung from the non-toxic, yet thick cloud where visibility was low. When the smoke finally cleared, the guards were looking in every direction for the departed couple but they disappeared into thin air.

"Find them! And announce this to her majesty, 'the hooded man' has kidnapped the Princess Anna," the guard captain says as all the guards present fan out in different directions to search for you...except the castle.

* * *

You weren't no guardian angel but Anna needed to be escorted back to her room before any of the guards within the castle found out she was missing. Oh, and when you mean 'escort', you mean carry her tired, unconscious body **(due to the smoke bomb)** towards her room while avoiding the guards making their rounds through the castle's hallways. And Anna's snoring didn't help much either but it did help confuse the guards into thinking the castle was haunted at night.

Finding her room was difficult since photographic memory of your surroundings helped you remember where you've been before until you came down a hallway with bigger doors then the others you've seen before. One of these doors has got to be Anna's room, although you are just checking each room if they have a vacant room that Anna could use for the night. Besides, you're just returning the princess to the last place that any of the guards (outside the castle) would ever look for her.

Carrying Anna was a such big hassle, so you decide lay her down silently to check each room in the hallway for a bed. The first room was occupied, consisting of an elderly woman with a face mask on. That was Gerda and you decide to silently close the door and check the next room, this one was occupied as well but a man slept in its bed cover. When he turned to face you, you remember that as Kai, the guy who was at the front door when after your 'date' with Elsa was done. You don't want to disturb this guy otherwise, it might cause a huge wedge in your trust. The third time's the charm and you don't hear snoring, so you open the door and there laid a bed, vacant and waiting with royal decorations around it. You had to take a rough guess that you found Anna's room. You quickly grab the still snoring princess and gently plop her onto her bed with her head on the pillow. You find it ironic that nobody has noticed her in the hall.

As you turn to leave her, something grabs your hand. You look and you see Anna with her eyelids barely open. She must have woken up when you put her onto the bed but she barely has enough energy just to stay awake. But something told you she just wants to know something before she passes out again and you were ready for any question. Well, almost every question...

_"Are you my guardian angel,"_ she asks weakly as she felt her body shutting down around her but you just focused on her eyes and you just answered the question.

"Yes...I am," you say as she smiles before turning her head onto the pillow and falling asleep. You felt your heart warm up as you stared at the sleeping princess with a smile. So just to make sure she does have a good night sleep, you give her a quick kiss on the forehead to let her know she is safe. You quickly vacate the room and close the door...slowly.

* * *

_**...Morning Of The Next Day...**_

Anna slept in...again. And she tends to have lots energy when she's awake and happy. Everyone keeps wondering how does she do it. But that doesn't matter, what does matter is what is going on outside. And Anna doesn't know what going on...until now.

BAM! Anna jerked up out of her bed when realized her bedroom door was forced open by an exhausted Gerda.

"Princess Anna! You safe," Gerda says as she latches onto the princess with a bear hug. "We were worried about you."

"Did something bad happen to me," Anna asks as if she needed a refresher.

"The guards said you were kidnapped by the hooded man and they said he was holding you ransom. It was the only thing that I heard from the other staff before I came running to check up on you," Gerda explained nearly forming tears.

"I'm fine, Gerda. Honest. Look I did sneak out last night but the hooded man saved me and must have brought me back here...like a guardian angel," Anna says spacing out a bit about her 'dream' last night with you.

"Are you sure," Gerda asked because she doesn't trust hooded figures. They make her feel uncomfortable.

"Positive. I wouldn't be here right now talking to you if I wasn't sure," Anna said as she got up and got dresses so she can address to the castle that she is fine.

* * *

_**Later...Into the Afternoon...**_

You found the note in your pocket last night, that Anna slipped into your pocket, apparently she must have volunteered to deliver the note to (F/N) (L/N) but she must have trusted you enough to find it and deliver it to him. The note's contents explain about a council meeting that will happen later today and they wanted to let you join in on the discussion (Pssh, right. More like you ARE the discussion).

"Great what's the worst that could happen at a council meeting with a bunch of Templars," you ask yourself as you got ready to pose as your noble dual identity.

As you left your hideaway for your council meeting, you kept getting this uneasy feeling that something bad will soon happen...to you, so you remained vigilant as you made your way around the castle to its front doors.

"Master (L/N), are you here for the meeting," he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Kai," you answer as he allows you entry into the castle.

Being escorted to the meeting felt like a tour of the castle during the day of course because last night, all of this was shrouded in darkness. All these suits of armor, tapestries, designs, statues, and historical paintings. It felt like heaven in history on Earth but Kai kept telling you to keep up, so you wouldn't get lost on your first day in the castle.

When you made it to the meeting room, you prepared yourself for the worst session of politics (directed mostly at you) of your life. As you followed behind Kai through the doors, your perspective of the room changed as was your happiness. All eyes fell on you and you were feeling lots of negativity in the air as if the council has bathed in it except for Elsa, Kai and a couple of others you couldn't identify.

"Ah, Prince (Y/N), its an honor to have you here with us today," Ragnarok formally introduced as you only glared at the council with a response of your own.

"The honor will soon be mine," you say as the meeting commences.

* * *

**Getting Anna on your side is but the first step to taking Arendelle back but it will be a long road ahead before you start assassinating people...in the name of the Queen. More surprises ahead, hopefully, less slander down the road. But one thing for sure, you just wish those diehards on the council would just die hard already by your hidden blade. But I say, "Patience is a virtue." They'll get what's coming to them. All of them. Until next time...**

**2,000+ views?! Great my story is a rising chronicle and its all thanks to you, The Reader Of This Story. Also, please leave as many reviews as possible, it will help me brainstorm ideas for future chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to put your mind at ease, this entire scene is another one of your well-thought-out, formulated plans to deal a black eye after black eye to the council. All you need to do is think hard about the situation and fight for your life...politically speaking. Who knows you may just come out on top. ****Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**...The Council Meeting...**_

"Shall we commence with the meeting," Ragnarok suggested as everyone agreed.

"The first thing to get off our chest is Weselton. Apparently, they'll soon be sending some representatives to talk about trade," Kemp said as he spoke the situation to everyone else but you just listened from where you stood since no one bothered to give you a chair.

"Every time we send a ship to deliver the goods, the ship barely makes it back with 2/3 of the crew gone and the shipment missing. I know pirates plunder a lot but this is ridiculous. If we don't do something now, we maybe on the verge of war despite maintaining a treaty with them. Anymore problems on our end, and it could be a violation within the treaty," Kemp explained.

"I know but Weselton can wait, its the mysterious prince standing before us is the one I want to talk to," Ragnarok said as all eyes fall on you.

"So tell us, Prince (Y/N), what do you know about the 'hooded man' that plagues Arendelle," Ragnarok asked causing you to ball up a fist in anger but you quickly calm down as you spoke your claim.

"What I've seen is this man is someone of pure interest. I can tell how he handled Kemp and his gang as if they were a bunch of small-paid thugs with little difficulty," you say as Kemp gets a vein mark on his forehead.

"But he is someone who cares about the people of this kingdom and their safety," you say causing Elsa, Gerda and Kai to crack a agreeing smile towards your observation. But everyone else, not so much as they only glared at you.

"Is that all," a member from the council asked in tone that he was unimpressed, which sparked a fire of hatred and anger within while maintaining your composure. Its time for a little payback against a couple of council members

"Well, he did save a family from a house fire because I was present in the crowd when it happened. Which reminds me, Queen Elsa...," you say getting her undivided attention. "...Could you order your guards to arrest the real culprit to the house fire who so happens to be right here in front of us, Mr. William Kemp," you say staring at Kemp causing him to go pale white in fear as the council was caught off guard by your favor.

"The **_REAL_** culprit," Kai asked as in curiosity causing everyone to get the same feeling in their heads.

"Yes, when the house was engulfed in flames when the 'hooded man' arrived, he saw something or someone running away. He stood there for a second or two before going into the burning building. I saw who he was looking at and when the culprit turned around one last time while he was escaping, I saw Kemp with a smile on his face, as if he was proud of what he did," you plead your case as Elsa held her hand in front of her mouth in sadness of this revelation.

"William, what is the meaning of this," Kai shouts as he stands up from his seat in anger.

"He's lying," Kemp says trying to defend his actions but you knew you had to use a trump card to force him over the edge.

"Am I a liar? You are a fighting champion right? Well, your public defeat at the hands of the guy must have knocked you down a peg in respect and up a peg or two in anger. And the feeling kept haunting until you snapped," you explain causing everyone to listen in on your opinion of Kemp mental condition."And with that defeat, you decide to take your anger out on a family who probably wasn't even near the fight. By torching their house and having them burn alive without a second thought, you just sunk to a new level of low."

Lemme tell you something, Kemp," you say pointing to the guy who was staring at you with hate. "You can win a lot of things in life, but its people like you who don't deserve to have them in life," you say causing everyone to gasp as Kemp was already walking towards you with a knife in his hand. Too bad for him, Elsa did what you asked and gave a 'go ahead' nod to a couple of guards who were stationed in the room with council. Kemp was then restrained and cuffed yelling, "I'LL GET YOU, YOU MOTHERF*****' NOBLE!" Once they were gone, you cracked a small smile for your performance.

"Now that minor disturbance is out of the way, there is another person I want to bring to your attention, milady," you say as if it was the utmost importance.

"Who is it this time," Ragnarok asked in annoyance.

"The guard captain," you answer as the captain eyes you with hate.

"Is this some kind of joke," the captain says as if your a foolish man making a fool out of yourself. "Whatever you've got on me, I doubt it will stick long enough to prove I'm guilty of anything." He then changes his attention from to everyone else. "I'd say this boy should quit while he's ahead before he winds up in the dungeon like that hothead, Kemp.

"So your saying evidence like **'You-not-obeying-the-princess's-command-to-stand-down-when-it-was-obivious-she-was-peacefully-talking-to-the-hooded-man-while-he-was-escorting-her-back-to-the-castle-like-a-gentleman'** is not good enough to convict you of being insubordinate and possibly treason against a royal family member," you said saying a mouthful as everyone's mouths are agaped, excluding Elsa who was starting to make ice form on her palms as her peaceful face was replaced with one with the intent to kill. Elsa was too busy to get the memo about last night but when you put the truth out in the open, loyalties are put to the test.

"Wait a minute. How did you know about last night," the captain asked in curiosity as he completely forgetting the angry faces forming on everyone's faces that directed at him.

"There was a bar fight at Oaken's Tavern and I left before it was getting good. While everyone was fighting, I slipped out and walked away, passing a couple of guards who were possibly investigating the disturbance. I finally caught up to the two but I hid in the shadows to avoid a problem. They chat for a bit and the next thing I see is the captain arriving with a few men," you explain as you got to the convicting parts. "He was surprised to see the princess with the hooded man at first, but it didn't change his motives of bringing him in."

"Seeing a mysterious, hooded figure who has who-knows-how-many unknown, personal motives and can fight like a professional standing next to the Princess of the Kingdom, only you'd think that picture right there doesn't spell out problems," the captain argued.

"Well, did you BOTHER to listen to his pleas or was your head shoved up you a$$ so much that you were blinded by your arrogance to see the truth," you counter earning a growl from the man as he got out of his seat and squared off to face you as a combatant. Elsa was on the verge of losing her cool (figuratively and literally) as she was mentally begging herself to encase this guy in ice but she was willing to let you handle it for a bit longer.

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME, THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD, YOU NOBLE WHELP**," the captain shouts at you, grasping his sword, unsheathing it from its hilt and threaten the pointed end at barely a yard from your face. But you remain calm becasue he wasn't gonna do jacksh*t.

"I dare because I saw what I saw...and heard. The guy even explained what he's been through since he got here and you still casted his story aside as if it was another lie. Princess Anna told you and your subordiantes to 'Stop' but you didn't listen to her as if madness had took you over and you were willing to 'ignore' a direct order from the princess just to capture one guy. In my opinion, you suck at following orders, especially since you made him feel threatened enough to use that smoke grenades he uses to get disappear.

"Yeah, but last night the princess went missing after he kidnapped the princess," he says as everyone gasps as Elsa begins to tear up, her emotional breakdown is starting to make powers lose control but not enough to cause a panic. That is until you drop the bombshell of truth on everyone.

**"HE DID NOT KIDNAP HER,"** you yell causing everyone to jump at your sudden outburst...even Elsa loss every emotion in her mind for a brief second as you defended the actions of Arendelle's vigilante. Never has anyone seen you so angry before and it was only gonna get worst if this guy didn't stop pressing your buttons. You almost felt like breaking character of a false noble but you didn't. You maintained your anger and directed it into words.

"How do you know," the captain says with a smile since he thinks you don't have an answer that won't risk you getting into trouble. For once he was ALMOST right, you were put in a difficult position with no way out but he forgot about the thing: the victim herself.

"If Anna was kidnapped as you claimed she was, then lets hear her side of the story," you suggested as Elsa gave orders to the guards to go and find her. Before long Anna arrived with a minor annoyed face (since she was spending time with Kristoff before the guard came to get her). Her appearance, also caught the captain off guard about her being within the castle walls despite being taken by their perp last night.

"What's going on," she asked feeling oblivious to topic on everyone's minds at the moment.

"Princess Anna, do you recall the events from last night," the captain asked trying to jog Anna's memory.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night, so I grabbed a brown cloth to disguise myself and went to Oaken's Tavern for a small drink because the thought of the hooded man was stuck inside my head and he wouldn't get out, so I needed something to clear my head," she said as everyone listened in. "Not too long after I drink my drink, the hooded man in question came in and sat at the seat next to me. He looked at me for a brief second but he couldn't tell who I was due to my brown hood. After he order some root beer, I think, he just sat there. I wanted to strike a conversation with him so badly but I had this feeling he was waiting for something to happen," Anna deduced.

"Like what," you, Kai and Elsa asked in curiosity, although you already knew what happened last night.

"Well, when this drunk came over to me with a horrible attempt to flirt with me, the hooded man defended me like a person and not an object. When the drunk retorted, I grabbed my glass and slammed it against his head. "He would soon defend me from his friends as they got mad from their friend being knocked to ground," Anna said shocking crowd in front her as they were expecting a bad outcome.

"After we escaped the tavern, he and I maintained a healthy, mutual conversation, until you showed up," Anna said pointing her finger in a mad tone towards the guard captain.

"Wait, what did I do," he asked as Anna approached him with a fake smile and a oblivious nature.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe...not listening to me when I said, "Stand down! You old, deaf b*****d," Anna shouted as she slapped him so hard that it left a red hand print on his face causing everyone to stare at the scene before them.

"I was this close to finding out who he was underneath that hood and you just threw all away. Now I doubt he'll come to see me...er us again," Anna said quickly correcting her slip of the tongue as she walked to the side. But it did give you some thought to have Anna introduce you to Elsa since you've talked to her first.

While you were deep in thought, the captain was eyeing you with hate and anger in eyes. Ever since you came to Arendelle, nothing has been the same and the morale was beginning to diminish. An idea quickly formed inside his head as went off on you.

"YOU, this is all your fault," he says as you come out of your thoughts.

"My fault," you shout in surprised.

"If you would've never came to Arendelle, none of this would be happening,"

"Well, let me tell you something, ex-guard captain, you've became so good at your job that's it not even justice anymore, just vengeful revenge," you answer with venom as you glare.

"That so, well then I will show you all true justice for the Kingdom of Arendelle by killing you. One on one in the town square...unless you are scared," he says as everyone gasps.

"You think I'm scared of you or is this about when I made you look like a chump in front of everyone at the archery tournament," you say with grin causing a vein to appear on the captain's forehead. He hates reliving that embarrassing moment repeated but by killing you no one will ever remember you since you were masked in front of the crowd.

Meet me in the town square within the hour, freak," he says as he bumps your shoulder with his shoulder on the way out.

"You're on," you say but the captain already left the room to hear your retort. You've the urge to kill the man as his challenge styed present in your mind but you kept your emotions in check as you look back towards the council, namely the monarchs.

"(Y/N)," Elsa and Anna thought in unison as you didn't speak a word as you stared everyone down until you turned around and exited the council room.

"...Uhmm...Meeting adjourned. (Y/N), wait," Elsa said as she got up from her seat to follow you with Anna trailing behind her who wanted to confront you about the upcoming duel but when they got into the hallway, you just disappeared into nowhere.

* * *

You quickly disappear downside from the castle grounds into your assassin hideout below. You are mad and only one word in the dictionary can describe how mad you are right now: frenzy.** (Note: Frenzy means extreme mental agitation; wild excitement or derangement OR a fit or spell of violent mental excitement.)**

You quickly change into some loose clothing fit for combat **(with no armor(or shirt because in training you don't train with a shirt). For maximum difficulty and overall high performance)** as you look over and examine some weapons suited for the fight. You grabbed a Long sword, a dagger, a tomahawk **(courtesy of Connor...again)**, some throwing stars and your gun just in case for any signs of cheating . Knowing how you outclass him coordination and loyalty, he'll try to use that against you. But the assassin's training regiment wasn't a walk in the park either, you recall fighting and killing 256 Templars when you were deployed with every other unit to assist in a full frontal assault of troops on the Templar's payroll in a neighboring kingdom while you were halfway to the rank of Assassin. But that's beside the point, the point is you are prepared for MOSTLY anything that captain has in store for you.

* * *

As you went your own route to the square, the girls are debating the entire way there about what you've gotten yourself into.

"Is (Y/N) out of his mind," Elsa says losing her calm composure into a worried one.

"Honestly, yes he is but he is doing this for the right reason," Anna said defending your perspective on the situation.

"I'm just worried about him. The first friend I've ever met is about to duel against the captain of the royal guard," Elsa says to point out the reality of the situation as concern starts to sink into her mind.

"Elsa, try to not worry about it too much or it will make you nervous on the inside," Anna says trying to lift her sister's spirits up.

"You think (Y/N) has a chance against the captain," Elsa asked causing Anna to get a worried look herself.

"I don't know, just pray that he pulls off a win without the captain taunting him too much," Anna says as they approach the square where a crowd has already formed since the guard captain was already making space arrangements for the fight. "Let's hope Kristoff and the others get here because this is gonna get ugly really fast," Anna comments as they scan the scene before them.

A big, open space consisting of enough room for 2 'gladiators' to fight it out with some of the royal posted around its perimeter to keep you in and your friends out which made both girls worry ever so more as the captain addresses the populace.

"My fellow citizens, the reason for this unexpected event is solely because an arrogant noble who doesn't know his place here in Arendelle decided to challenge me, the Captain of the Guard to a one-on-one duel in the middle of the Town Square," the captain announced as everyone was curious of who was the person who challenged him.

"Now where is he," the captain said sweeping the crowd for you. You come out of a nearby haystack wearing your hooded getup from the tournament to antagonize him.

"Right here," you say emerging from the audience, earning a few gasps and surprise glances from everyone.

"Watch closely, everyone and see what happens when foreign nobles overstep their bounds in a different kingdom," the captain taunts and removes his helmet and a sign of honor while you remove your cowl thus exposing the upper half of your body with your weapons still attached into their respective places. Elsa, Anna and few young girls within their age group blushed a bit about your choice in clothing for the fight but they came out of it and were more focused on your safety. You didn't care about everyone around you, just the arrogant idiot that poses himself as a captain. You get into a battle stance preparing for the first attack and mistake your opponent will make.

Within a few seconds of starting, you here a lone red-tailed hawk fly screeching overhead, it loses a tail feather as it flies on. The feather gently and gracefully follows the wind until its within the middle of the circle. The second it touched the ground, the match was on.

He charges at you, expecting you to go down within his first combo of moves. The first was a diagonally slash down, you counter by striking the sword. Then he strikes again with a stab but you sidestep and twist your body, so you are facing his back. And you bring one of the long swords in hand across his back, making him lose his shield. Upon contact with your blade to his back, he screams as if he just got whipped. He quickly turns around and knocks the sword out of your grasp as you quickly pull out your tomahawk to fill the blank hand.

"What kind of weapon is that," he said stifling a laugh as you are unfazed by obnoxious and arrogant behavior.

"Its called a tomahawk, its like a mini-axe. Good for opening up holes in your defense. Do you want to be its first victim," you threaten as the captain's shifts from smiling to mad in an instant.

"I like to see you try," he says as he charges you again. But before you can prepare for the strike, you get blindsided by one of the captain's men with a right hook that takes you to the ground as everyone is a appalled by the captain's display of unfair sportsmanship. You quickly stir to your feet as the captain prepares to charge, spear in hand. Before he gets to close, you grab your gun from your back pocket and take aim. You're hand is so nervous that you might miss your target because your hand can't seem to straighten out. You mentally calm down and shoot his left shoulder as you quickly holster your firearm for later.

The crowd winces at the echoing bang the gun gave off but it didn't scare them away. But force causes the guard captain to get on one knee, clutching his wound. You made sure to aim for a place where the damage was minimum otherwise, people would say you cheated. When you both were able to get back on your feet, he slowly walks over to you attempting to get the first punch but this time, without the shield, it's a lot easier to not only counterattack but strike certain body parts to open holes in his defenses. That captain was so careless for underestimating you that he didn't realize his downfall until he literally fell down onto his back when you tripped him. You then put a foot on his chest and point your weapon in his face to hear a surrender. He refuses to give into you but Elsa chances his mind.

"After that display of fighting prowess and unfair sportsmanship to the opponent, It **doesn't** break my heart when I say," Elsa began with a disapproving face and tone. "Guard captain, you are forthwith removed from the position, "Captain Of The Guard" and you are here by sentenced to prison until your punishment can be decided," Elsa says as some of her loyal guards drag him off to prison while you are barely able to stand up straight. You took one last look at Elsa as she looks at you in the eye for a full second or two before you collapse onto the ground from exhaustion. Elsa and Anna were already on you as Kristoff, Sven and Olaf came out of the crowd. They quickly grabbed you and your weapons and brought you to the castle to be examined.

* * *

_**Later That Night...At The Arendelle Prison...**_

The gallows of Arendelle are better than most prisons in the world, despite being surrounding by concrete all the time, they keep the prison quite clean because most of the accused don't stay in prison for too long but for a couple of newly accused prisoners, their stay would be...indefinite.

"I can't believe we've got ratted out by a noble who's supposed to be an ant underneath my shoe," the guard captain says to Kemp who was surprisingly in the cell right across from him.

"Yeah. And I can't believe how he investigated us so thoroughly that he figured out what we did just to get us thrown in here," Kemp said grabbing his jail cell's bars.

"We, 2 Templar ex-council members were manipulated and embarrassed in front of everyone by a kid that's just as old as the queen herself," the captain said hitting his fist against the wall. "When I get my chance, I'll see how he likes having a sword up his a$$."

"That can be arranged but not right now," Ragnarok says as he appears out of the darkness from the prison's blind spots.

As the 3 conversed, they starting throwing ideas around on how to deal with their unexpected road block: you. All the ideas sounded promising except for one that Ragnarok thought of before hand before he came to the prison. He explained that Kemp and the ex-guard captain will be in prison for the night until Ragnarok gets them released in the morning...without the Queen's consent in which they will hideout in Ragnarok's house until their plan starts unfolding.

"So its agreed then, (Y/N) (L/N) is a threat to us and Arendelle. He plans to work his way up through the chain of command and seduce both the Princess and the Queen to takeover Arendelle in his name. Templar/Assassin is doesn't matter who's side he's on because now its time we do the council a favor by getting rid of him.

"So what's the plan," Kemp said with a smile.

"We kidnap him, we bind his hands and let nature do the rest of the work for us," Ragnarok summarizes as Kemp and the former captain smile in agreement. "Because I 'fear' a thunderstorm of lightening is approaching Arendelle and when its over, the chard and barbecued remains of (Y/N) (L/N) will be presented as a mourning gift to the Queen to remember him in memory as he was another victim that was struck by lightening."

* * *

**Just to let you know, I'm adding a bit of Reader X Anna in this as well but nothing major just a bit of crushing, fangirling, and admiring. That sort of thing but onto a different subject. **

**The bright side of this situation is they shifted their attention from the hooded man to the noble you. Now all you have to do is watch your back while not wearing a hood. May fortune favor you in the next chapter. *Gulp***

**2,900+ views?! Seriously?! I need to keep this story going. **

**Lastly: The 3 R's. Read, Rate, & Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Something tells me the one-man war between you and the Templars of Arendelle has just escalated to full on fight for control. And the royal family is caught right in the middle of it. Great. Oh, well could today get in any worst? Wait, don't answer that because you might jinx your own (un)certain fate. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_**Later...**_

You've recently collapsed from exhaustion as you fought the captain and now you are recouperating in a spare room inside the castle as the girls are outside your room, going over your performance in the square earlier while the doctors were examining your wounds. Elsa was pacing back and forth over the same carpet, down and back, down and back again, down and back repeat. Anna had to grab her sister to her calm down about her overthinking your current health condition. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were just surprised to see both sisters actually agreeing on a matter to deal with and handle together. Pretty soon the doctors emerged from your room, discussing something that earns the girls' interest and the boys' curiosity as they approached them.

How is he, doctor," Elsa asked them with here together in a begging manner.

"Small cuts and bruising in the upper torso, and we gave him an ice pack for the swelling for his cheek, " the doctor said. "His condition wasn't life threatening but he was fortunate to have you girls there for him," he said as the girls smiled at the relief he gave out.

"But I'd give it an less than an hour and he'll back on his feet in no time," he said as he and the other doctors walked off causing the sisters to sigh in relief.

"Hey, Elsa? If it's okay, I want to check on (Y/N) first," Anna asked making Elsa and Kristoff raise an eyebrow about her sudden interest in you and your health.

"Yeah, sure just come get me when he wakes up," Elsa says curiously as she and her sister separated to do what was on their minds while Kristoff was wondering what is Anna was up to that involved you.

* * *

_**Soon...**_

By gently opened the door to your room and peering inside, Anna observed you as she eyed your sleeping self on the bed. You are still shirtless but you look worst for the ware but recovering ever so slowly. Anna had a glass of water with her as she closed the door behind her and pulled up a seat near your bed. Anna wanted to get the opportunity to talk to you first when you wake up because something has crossed her mind that seemed familiar about you that you needed to confirm to her with your own mouth. As you begin to stir, she was tingling inside with impatience, wanting to get your attention.

"Uh...Anna? What happened," you ask feeling light headed as you woke up.

"Well, you fought the guard captain with a performance that seemed like a spectacle to the crowd. Despite his methods to keep you down by cheating, you were able to pull out a victory but you fell unconscious due to pushing yourself too much and now, you're here back in the castle," Anna summarized as you agreed with her story. Then, there was 10-seconds of awkward silence that made Anna feel uncomfortable about what was on her mind. So with no Elsa within earshot, she decides to take the risk.

"(Y/N)...," Anna began causing you to look at her as if she hiding something important from you.

"What is it, Anna," you ask causing her to tense up a bit under pressure until she couldn't bottle it up anymore until she had to release it. What she said next made you think you were in the worst nightmare foran assassin.

"Are you the hooded man," Anna asked curiously causing you to freeze with fear of your **'real'** identity being exposed to the princess of all people. "It is you, isn't it?" You don't answer and look away with tears forming while Anna takes your silence as an answer.

"Anna, please don't tell," you beg. "If word travels outside this room that I'm the guy that everyone in Arendelle is searching for, I'll be run out of town, possibly hunted down, thrown into prison and possibly executed without a trial," you explain thoroughly of the position.

"I've been keeping secrets from my sister for a long time, finding out that you are the vigilante of Arendelle makes no differerence," Anna says making you relax a bit. "Besides, when I saw you fight at the bar and in the square, I knew that it had to be you because when 2 people fight like professionals in different outfits, the similarities are not that hard to point out," Anna said explaining her theory and analysis of both of your alter egos.

"Great," you said as you lay back down onto the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Which reminds me, last night when we were talking, you said I was trained for a higher purpose by my father but you never told we what it was...since we got rudely interrupted," Anna asked about the scene after Oaken's Tavern bar fight but before the guards showed up announced. You recall that moment and decide to go for broke and just tell her your opinion that might change her perspective on things in life from here on.

"I think your father was training you to be an assassin," you tell her as you finalize your opinion.

"You mean, **MY** father, **THE** former king of Arendelle was teaching his second daughter how to **KILL** someone," Anna asked feeling a bit uncomfortable going into fear really quickly while hyperventilating.

"Yeah, but I think there was a reason behind it. Did he leave a message or note behind that may seem a bit out of the ordinary," you ask causing her to go deep into thought.

"No way, unless he told Elsa to keep it a secret from me (which doubt he did since he spent most of time with me)," Anna answers as she hates being left in the dark.

"Well, I guess its time to do a little bit of detective work," you say as you get off the bed and put a shirt thatthe doctors laid out for you to wear.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. You don't need to help me," Anna says as you quickly got up despite your injuries.

"Trust me, you'll need me if you're going to find out what your father left behind for your inheritance," you explained as you drink the glass of water that was still on the table.

"Now where's your parents former room," you ask.

"Follow me," Anna responded as you follow her out of the room, closing the door behind you. When you and Anna turn down a different hallway, Elsa and Kristoff came from the opposing hallway to visit you.

"I wonder what Anna wanted to talk to (Y/N) about," Kristoff asked.

"Knowing Anna it couldn't be anything to important, right," Elsa answered as she opened the door to your room, expecting you and Anna to still be there but instead, the room was empty.

"Anna? (Y/N)," Elsa asked looking around the room for her sister and you.

"Okay, where'd they go," Kristoff asked as they looked at each other thinking of the places in the castle where you and Anna went.

* * *

Anna was like a blood hound when it came trying to remember where her parents' former bedroom was going up to the next flight of stairs and onto the 3rd Floor where the older relics of the royal family are explained until Anna leads you to a set of twin doors fit for a dramtic, royal entrance. As Anna opens the door you feel the urge to just cry as you look around the extra large room that has pictures of the former monarchs on a dresser on one side and their personal possessions on another on the other side with their extra large bed centered up against the wall to complete the furniture inthe bedroom. But you felt your heart break in two as you see only pictures of the king and queen but with no Elsa or Anna included with them.

"I know its not my business to ask but why isn't there a picture of you and Elsa with your parents," you ask causing Anna to stop in her tracks as she faced you with a frown.

"To be honest, I really don't what happened," Anna answer causing you to get curious. You already know she's a bubbly girl with a decent memory but even you knew she wouldn't lie on purpose especially if she's covering for someone.

"You really don't remember," you ask in a worried, yet kind tone.

"Yeah, its like part of my early childhood is missing," she answers putting her hands on her head as she tries her hardest to remember that day but nothing came to head, causing you to wonder if Anna received amnesia at some point in her life but you knew that would be an impossibility unless she wasn't careful then again, she is brave and nearly fearless so getting into sitautions tends to be a bad habit of her's but you kept throwing ideas and opinions around, you couldn't decide what really happened unless you were there when the incident happened.

"Wait a minute. If you can't remember what happened that day, you think its possible that your sister may know what happened that day," you ask causing Anna to catch your meaning.

"Yeah, your right. I mean, not to freak you out or anything but she has ice powers that she didn't show me until the day before Coronation Day," Anna asked causing you to stare at her in a surprise tone **(Note: You already knew she had ice powers before you left Corona)**. "She let me in on her secret to take pressure off of her when she was coronated as Queen, it's possible she may know what happened that day but why would she keep another secret from me," Anna asked making you answer with the oldest excuse in the book when it comes to secrets.

"I don't know...maybe...to protect you. Maybe there was a reason why she never talked about it and you two were always separated when you were kids because she probably thought you wouldn't be able to handle and/or understand the truth," you explained causing Anna to draw tears and cry. You quickly walk over to give her a hug because it looked like she needed one.

"I just want to know what happened. Mad or sad, I still love her because she my sister and you can't stay mad at family, even if they were trying to protect you," Anna confessed as she cried into your chest.

"But the question of the day is: From what," you ask causing Anna to stare into your eyes.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out," Anna said wiping the tears away with a smile as you released her when you knew what she was thinking about doing.

"Before you go confront your sister about your past, make sure to wear a disguise," you say with a grin as Anna thought you were crazy.

"What do you mean," Anna asked not catching your meaning.

"What I'm saying is, it will be a lot easier to talk to Elsa without raising any red flags of suspicious while we are hooded. Besides, she won't know it us unless YOU say something that may cause Elsa to become suspicious and she'll be onto us like the ex-guard captain," you say

"Well, do you happen to have a secondary assassin outfit," she asked causing you to shake your head 'no.'

"But since we're here, let's take a look around, maybe your dad left something," you say as you Anna being searching throughthe dressers to find out some kind of link to Anna's past.

"This feels so wrong," Anna says out loud as she looks through her mother's dresser. "Going through my parents things is like a HUGE invasion of privacy."

"No offense, but since their declared 'dead,' I don't think their 'privacy' matters right now," you say as Anna throws one of her mother's shoes at you with deadly accuracy, barely missing your head by a 10 mm. **(Note: The shoe she throws are the pointed heel shoes that feel like a pocket/steak knife when you are impaled.) **

"I was just kidding," you mumble with a frightened smile as you hold your hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"Hmph," Anna scoffs as she looks away from you in annoyance and irriation at that comment as she looks over into the closet next. She sees her mother's old dresses, jewelry, personal makeup box, mysterious black box, more pairs of shoes. What a minute, back up. Mysterious black box?!

"Hey, (Y/N)? Does this count as something," Anna says as she picks up a fairly heavy black box and brings over to the middle of the room to meet you halfway. You slowly observe it. Nothing that spells out 'this thing here is littered with traps,' so its safe to say its contains something. You give it a jiggle and you can't help but notice the object inside is fairly light. You both are curious of what's inside. You notice the keyhole which brings you heart down a bit.

"Great, now we need to find the key to this thing," you mutter in disappointment as Anna observes the keyhole.

"No need," Anna says as she pulls out a key of her own.

"How do you know that is the same key that will fit in there," you ask.

"Because my father gave it to me before he left but he said keep it safe until the time was right," Anna explained as it was her father's instructions.

"Well, I guess this is the time," you answer as Anna slowly puts the key into the lock. A perfect fit. As she turns the key to unlock the tumbler mechanisms within said lock, we here a loud 'CLICK.' Anna and you jump for a moment until you decide to slowly open the cover. You cover your eyes expecting a booby trap then peak an eye then you froze.

"No f***king way," you mutter in shock and awe.

"Watch your mouth," Anna says as she looks at you which makes you narrow your eyes in annoyance but you quickly overlook it as you return your glance to the treasure in the box. The Apple, a piece of Eden that the King kept after the Assassins left Arendelle the first time.

"So this is where the Apple has been hiding," you say as you quickly grasp the Apple in your hand, letting the glow illumiante the whole room. As you look around the room the glow was projecting, you noticed something else in the black box. A folded piece of paper? It must be her inheritance notice. You quickly grab the note and skimming through its contents. Until...

"**I KNEW IT**," you shout in disbelief getting Anna's attention.

"What," Anna asks as if you received the most important news of the decade, in which you did.

"Read this," you say giving the note to Anna as she reads it.

* * *

_"Dear Anna,_

_If you are reading this note, then you must have a lot of questions that need to be answered. I will answer them all within this message._

_To start off, Arendelle wasn't safe at all when you were born, so I trained you to prepare you for any future conflicts if you were to get into any trouble without guard protection while your mother looked after Elsa. When the council became corrupt, I turned to a brotherhood that was in Arendelle for aid, in exchange for not being arrested by the guards, they get the freedom to do what needed to be done as long as no civilians were hurt. This brotherhood was known as the **'Assassins'**. Their enemies, the Templars have secretly invaded our kingdom to take it over...politically. The battle for control was long and hard, many died but the victory was earned._

_After the whole ordeal, the Assassins thought that with all the Templars gone and the crime rate down, they decided to leave Arendelle in peace. The leader of the group, Ezio Auditore, I think his name was said that it would be best that if I should look after the Apple for awhile and hide it from the rest of the world. Of course, I knew that there would come a time in which the Templars will one day return to make their way into Arendelle and take up council positions to probably manipulate Elsa, when she becomes of age to take the throne one day. Which is why I trained you at such at young age to perfect you to become the fighter you are now. __And I wouldn't be surprised if you have a Mentor of your own to teach you even further of becoming an Assassin yourself. _

_ Also, by finding this message, you've also uncovered the most important item in Arendelle...and quite possibly, the world. What you have in your possession is what's known as a Piece Of Eden...but preferably called, "The Apple." When I wasn't with you at some point during the day, I was 'working' with the Assassin It was said that this artifact of ancient technology was able to bend the will of man for whosoever utilizes its power. However, Ezio told me the power of the Apple can drive you to madness for power and you'll never be the same again. I know this wasn't the life you weren't prepared for and I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you but I wanted you to do something else when you were ready: I want you to protect your sister, not as Princess Anna but as an Assassin because an assassin can do things that even most princesses can't do. Fight Back!_

_Lastly, to ensure that you've had a costume of your own, your mother decided to give you a family heirloom passed on from generation to generation. Your mother chose wore it for time before she was pregnant with Elsa, then she decide to retire the outfit into storage as did your ancestors before her. The flexible silk threads and appearance would make you look anonymous in public areas and it was first worn by your great grandmother, Maria. Every generation has kept it good condition for the next generation to leave their mark on the world. And now its yours, you can find it hanging in the closet. _

_Anna, your mother and I love you and cared for you and we feel sorry for not being there to see you girls grow up to be the women you are now. I just wish we could've told you what happened when you girls were kids. But if you want the whole story, talk to your sister, because she knows the whole story._

_From your parents,_

_Alexander and Catherine_

* * *

The instant Anna was done reading the message, she broke down in tears onto the floor. You decide to give her comfort as she grabs and traps you into a bear hug. You couldn't blame her, secret after secret was kept from her and she finds out by a message let by her deceased parents that her own sister was keeping the biggest secret of them all from her. She felt like Elsa had just pushed all of the goodness out of her and left all the misery, pain, suffering and pride left in her. You continue to hold her in your arms until she calms down.

"I need to know what happened," Anna says as her eyes are filled with determination.

"I know which is why we will do this MY way, so there won't be any collateral damage to the familial ties between you two," you suggest as Anna nods her head in agreement as you both eye Anna's new costume in the closet.

"Are you ready to 'reintroduce' yourself to your sister from my perspective," you ask causing Anna to grin at you.

"Absolutely," she says as she dashes out of your arms, towards the closet and starts stripping her clothes off to see if her new outfit will fit as you advert your eyes despite sneaking a peak through your fingers.

"This is going to get out of control, I just know," you mutter.

After Anna models in front of the mirror to see if her costume fits, you finally tell her its time to show her your hideaway but first, you both need to escape the castle while evading Elsa and Kristoff who are desperately searching the grounds for you. It won't be too long before they get the idea to come up to where you guys are. So, you decide to run out into the hallway and look for a place to perform a Leap-Of-Faith into the fjord below. Anna was skeptical about it at first, but you tell her its a shortcut to your hideout. Before long you both are in the fjord swimming to shore as you guide her to your 'home'

* * *

**That's right folks, the royal family was started off by Altair Ibn-la-Ahad and Maria Thorpe, although they changed their surnames over the years which resulted in the royal family of today just to clarify that for you guys.**

**(A/N): 3,710 views?! My story is moving up in popularity. All thanks to you, the audience.**

**Do you think Anna will seek revenge on Elsa for keeping the oldest secret in the family away from her? Or will Anna forgive her sister for creating the biggest breakup in any family? Also, Ragnarok's plan unfolds...in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**True Fact: The truth hurts in more ways then one. Which is what this chapter is all about. The truth.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**Soon...**_

You show Anna the secret entrance to your hideout after sneaking out of Arendelle and she quite surprise to see an underground hideaway within the depths of the castle...like a basement only deeper. You explain to Anna most of the things here help him learn about the castle's history as well as Anna family history. You point out all the pictures of the royal family and Anna was speechless, it's only when you show her the weapon display cases, a few imported pictures, souvenirs, knickknacks and some 'assassination' contracts coming in. (Note: The interior is the same as the Assassin's Hideout in AC: Brotherhood).

"This is where you live," Anna asked taking her hood off from her newly acquired assassin outfit as a family heirloom from her mother.

"Yep, despite the cop webs and the stones blocking a few doorways, this is the best place to call home...especially if you just want to just get away from it all," you say with a smirk as you remember the good times hiding in your hideout while you were notorious.

"Besides, who knows maybe one of those blocked doorways could lead you back up to the castle as a shortcut," you suggest.

"Let's get on that later, right now, get into costume so we can scare my sister into telling the truth about my past," Anna says in an impatient manner.

"Fine but since I'm better than you at negotiations, you get to let me do the talking," you mention causing Anna to huff out of disappointment as you quickly got dressed into your outfit. Before you two leave, you let Anna take one weapon (a stiletto knife) and a couple of smoke bombs for quick escapes, just to show everyone that she is a 'real' recruit AND so she doesn't hurt herself. She maybe trained by her father in self-defense but not in weapon handling, so you can't jump tradition because your in another country.

Athough despite recruiting Anna into the brotherhood, something in the back of your head screaming "I'm** SO** screwed" because this was a bad idea in every sense of the situation.

* * *

Before you knew it, you guys were already back in the castle although being more cautious about being spotted then the last time despite it being close to sunset. All the while, Elsa and Kristoff were strarting to worry about you and Anna because you guys just up and disappeared without a trace. Kristoff was trying to stay calm as Elsa was getting more concern by the minute until they decided to take a break in the throne room. Perfect, you have them right you want them and you didn't even need to persuade them.

"Oh, Anna. I hope she's okay," Kristoff said as Elsa takes the throne.

"Yeah, and (Y/N) too," Elsa said adding to the conversation. In fact, they were so distracted by the conversation, they didn't notice two hooded figures would be joining them out of nowhere. Until you broke them out of their conversation.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you...Queen Elsa of Arendelle...," you formally greeted out of nowhere causing Elsa and Kristoff to jump and back away in fear as you and your 'recruit' walk up to the throne in a formal acknowledgement to your royal superiors. You haven't formally talked to Elsa as the hooded man since you dealt with Kemp in the Town Square. Now with no guards and no distractions, its time to talk about the truth.

"...And you must be the Ice Harvester, Princess Anna's suitor, I presume," you greet yourself to Kristoff since you've never met him in your assassin's outfit.

"Yes...I...am," Kristoff stutters as he backs away a bit in fear since he's seen first hand of what you can do right now while Anna smiles under her hood at the sight of Kristoff being easily scared by you.

"How did you get in? There are a bunch of guards walking down every corridor in the castle," Kristoff pointed out only you to answer as if it wasn't important.

"You mean the guards that are training in the barracks, playing cards in the lounge area, guarding the first floor, and the ones who are sleeping just outside this door," you answer causing the two people in front of you to stare in shock and surprise of your observation.

"I suggest more guards. The loyal-to-the-queen type, don't cha' think," you ask the Queen who gently nods her head in agreement although feels a bit uncomfortable about your unexpected visit. You can tell she feels uneasy, so with that topic out of the way, its time to get to business on Anna's past.

"Relax, my queen. You do not have anything to fear from me and my new recruit," you say as Elsa and Kristoff eyed your new companion in surprise. They didn't even know she was there until you introduced her.

"Listen, sir. I...," Elsa began trying to think of an excuse about what the coucil's reaction to your deeds.

"You don't have to say anything, milady. I already know that the council doesn't agree with me, my appearance, and charisma of inspiration. Courtesy of Prince (Y/N)," you say causing Elsa to frown thinking she may wind up on the 'hooded man's' bad side.

"But I'm not mad at you," you say making Elsa's head spring back up to your response.

"What, why," she asked.

"Because I know you haven't been Queen for a long time and I know that they don't trust you enough to make the right decisions for the good of Arendelle and so forth. But you know what," you ask as you approach the throne barely two steps away from the first step leading up to the throne.

"What," she asks as her curiosity builds, dying to know what you intend to say.

"Even after everything the council has done to make me feel like the bad guy, I will NEVER be the bad guy," you say causing Elsa to have butterflies in her stomach about uttering out the last part of the question.

"Why," she asks as you slowly walk up the throne, step by step as you are within arms reach of her majesty, gently taking her hand. Anna was wondering were you actually trying to seduce her sister while Kristoff was getting the urge to intervine and pull you away from the Queen, fear or no fear.

"Because I believe the Queen is always right and she deserves to rule and be treated like one," you say as you gently kiss her knuckle before bactracting down the steps in reverse while Elsa is too flustered amd embarassed to even speak about your gesture to a royal higher up. But while Elsa was busy in her own thoughts (that kind of involve you and her alone looking at a peaceful view of Arendelle), you give a quick nod to Anna to get to the REAL reason why you guys are here.

"Anyway, your majesty, the reason why she and I are here in your castle talking to you is mostly out of curiosity," you explained prompting Elsa to come out of her head and ask what you mean.

"So, something is bothering," she states as you simply answer, "Yes."

"It's about your sister, the princess," you answer getting both Elsa and Kristoff's attention as Anna just stayed calm since she couldn't reveal herself to her sister and suitor just yet.

"And what would you want with Anna," Kristoff demanded as he felt like you trying to steal Anna from him.

"It has nothing to do about the Princess's heart, I can assure you because you've done a good job with that. So keep it up," you quickly say to Kristoff to calm him down.

"Uh...Thanks," Kristoff said as he felt happy that someone agreed with his relationship with Anna. While Anna herself was really impressed at how you calmed Kristoff down without intimidating or threatenng him.

"But it does have to do with your childhood with her, my queen," you continued as Elsa prepares herself for the question you'll most likely ask. "Tell me...what happened when you and Anna were kids."

"I can't tell you because if I do, you'll tell Anna," Elsa says as she imagines her sister's negative reaction towards what happened all those years ago.

"I have a feeling that she'll find out on her own or at least when you're ready to tell her...," you suggest as quickly look at your recruit then back at Elsa as you drop the bombshell of truth on her.

"...However, keeping it a secret from her is wrong. She does have a right to know what really happened when you were kids. In my opinion, telling her sooner rather than later may be the best course action," you say as Elsa ponders between telling you or not.

"Do you promise not tell her," she asks as you give inaudible bow as a sign of agreement while Anna puts her hands together as she tries to keep herself from blowing her cover as Elsa sighs to calm her nerves.

"Okay, it all started when me and Anna were playing in the snow one night after she woke me from my sleep," Elsa began as Anna draws a eyebrow for what is her sister talking about.

"She always would get me out of bed with the question that would brightened my day," Elsa continued as she said and Anna muttered under her hood at the same the favorite question between the sisters, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"We played for a bit and always make Olaf out of snow. It was so much fun," Elsa says describing her childhood experience while Anna was comparing her's to Elsa. There was fun in her childhood but that just it, fun. No magic snow powers, no remembrance of Olaf up until Elsa was just...gone. Never to be seen again until her coronation ceremony.

"It was fun when I created some snowy hills for her to jump but she kept going faster and faster and I couldn't keep up since I was on the ice. Then, she jumped off of a REALLY high snow hill I made and I couldn't create the next hill in time, so I yelled her name out to make her stop but I accidently launched a small blast of ice...at her head," Elsa says as tears start rolling down her red cheeks as you and Anna were speechless with Anna taking it a lot worst then you are. You look her way and decide to give her some comfort by holding her hand.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Don't be mad nor sad. Just smile," you say trying to get Anna to feel like her energrtic self although it is working little by little as you could hear her sniffle underneath the hood. You face the queen to continue the conversation although you were tongue-tied to how to respond with that story, so you just let her continue with.

"After that, mom and dad knew only magic could help my sister. So we visited a tribe of trolls and we had to...*sniff*... erase part of her memory," Elsa confessed as she started crying a waterfall that almost made you want to cry with her but you couldn't although you felt bad for both sisters...especially Anna, was now kneeling on the floor, tears falling from her eyes as they fell onto floor while she was trying to process what she just heard.

"Elsa, why did you...," Anna thought to herself as Kristoff drove her from her head.

"Is your friend doing okay, sir," Kristoff as he wipes tears from his nose from the story's tragic climatic epilogue.

"It seems your story has brought the emotional part of her, my queen. And I don't blame her, many would keel over in sadness with that tale," you say as try to comfort your recruit.

"But, please try to understand. I wanted to protect her...and everyone else... from me," Elsa pleaded you her perspective of what her young life of isolation was like.

"It's okay, I think you just made a mistake because everyone makes mistakes," you say getting everyone's attention. "The only reason why your parents did what they had to do what they thought was right becasue they feared that if anyone outside castle found out, you would be hunted down and possibly killed due to someone possibly starting a false claim of you being bewitched which would cause the townsfolk to riot for your head on a spike," you say which causes Elsa to instantly draw tears as she holds her head as she glimpses at your theory but you manage to eliminate that those thoughts from her head as you spoke of a new theory. "Not to mention, since MOSTLY everyone was scared of you at the time within the castle walls, you'd think they would have thought of trying to study how your powers worked and how you could control them since you never left the same room for quite some time. I mean, if you can't contain it just let it go and see what happens because that's what I would do."

Elsa was stunned when you put that thought out there in the open for her to hear and what's surprising about it is that no one has ever thought of that theory for the past 8 years and you just figured it out by speaking it if it was another thought just crossing your mind, and it just **HAD** to be said. If someone would've said something before Elsa and Anna were separated, life for the sisters would have been a lot better and for everyone else. It's just too bad it didn't.

"Just talk to Anna because if you don't tell her, how will you live with yourself knowing you made your first 'accidental' mistake with your powers that she may never know until you confess. Besides, keeping secrets from each other will put a few bumps in your trust," you say as you look at your recruit who you could tell was trying to crack a smile under her hood.

"Anyway, I think its time for my recruit and I to leave you to your thoughts," you say as you motion your companion to follow.

"Wait, before you go, there's something I need to know," Elsa said as you turned around feeling agreeable to answer one more question. Its for the Queen of Arendelle after all.

"Why are you really here in Arendelle," she asks causing you to just shrug as you gave her an answer.

"Well, I was ordered by my superior to 'secretly' protect you and your sister," you answer causing Elsa to get even more curious about your assassin persona.

"But why," Elsa asks trying to find out more about your mission as your recruit walks outof the room with you preparing to follow.

"I'm sorry, my queen but I can't giveaway anymore details then that," you say causing the Queen to frown but she perked her head up when she heard you say your final comment as the oversized doors began to close on you. "But don't fret, my Queen. I'm always willing to do a service to the crown...and for you."

With that done you and Anna quickly rush off to change while Kristoff and Elsa are talking about their conversation with the apparent 'vigilante' of Arendelle.

"You think he's crushing on me," Elsa asked Kristoff for his honest opinion as her cheeks got red.

"Uhh...In my eyes, I think its the other way around," Kristoff said with a teasing smirk as Elsa's blush instantly disappeared and she quickly formed a snowball in her hand with a devious smile on her face.

* * *

After you and Anna quickly changed out of your assassin clothing, you both made your way back to the throne room to meet Elsa and Kristoff, Anna was still emotionally shakin' from that heart-stopping backstory but it was worth knowing the truth. Now it was time to deal with the truth and how to work around it before it affects you further.

"Anna, I'm sorry. If that was too much for you to handle and...," you begin trying to think of a way to start a conversation without her drawing tears or walking ahead of you down the hall but instead she just stops turns around in front of you and just bear hugs you.

"Thank you," she mutters in your ear as she lays her head onto your chest, feeling happy for the first time once again as if you are the big brother she's always wanted and more.

"It's okay, everything works itself out in the end," you say with a smile causing Anna to smile back.

As Anna lets go of your torso, you get cautiously nervous all of a sudden as if someone is onto you but what makes it worst you feel as if their right on top of you. Too bad your instincts were too late to register it as the masked assailant dropped in from the ceiling, knocked you out with a clean blow to the head causing Anna to scream at the top of lungs, alerting everyone within its walls. All the 'busy' guards quickly grabbed their weapons and armor and ran towards the source of the scream. Elsa and Kristoff froze in place when at first when they heard Anna's scream, that's when they took off in a race like fashion to find Anna.

"What are you doing to (Y/N)," Anna screams at the scene before her as everyone else shows up. Elsa quickly observes the situation in front of her, plainly obvious that you've been jumped...within the castle walls? She's gonna make a mental note to relieve most of the guards on active duty for being horrible at their jobs.

"I apologize, my princess but don't be fooled. This boy is a liar, a deceiver, a womanizer and a killer," the masked assailant said causing Elsa to gasp as Anna retorted.

"You're wrong. He's one of the honest guys I've ever met," Anna said in your defense although the kidnapper wasn't buying it.

"Believe what you must but this man plans to take the kingdom for himself and I plan to do the world a favor by ridding it of him for the future of Arendelle," he says as he throws you over his shoulders as he jumps off of a nearby balcony and into the river below. He begins to run in the direction of the of a nearby altar. Perfect for sacrificing noble people...but not people like you.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

A lone figure watches the entire scene from afar. He eyes the kidnapper with you over his shoulder while eyes dart back to the castle to see a sad princess, a weeping queen and a mad ice harvester. All the figure could do was smirk as he removed his eye and openly expressed his opinion of what's been going on from his perspective.

"Wow. Haven't been here for a day and I already see a guard captain get his arse handed to him by a noble and the same noble is being kidnapped by a masked man. Well, its time to let Arendelle know that **'The Shadow Phantom'** is here to help. Maybe I'll find some assassins here in Arendelle...like me," he says as he takes off after you and your kidnapper."

**TO BE CONTINUED...INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

* * *

**First off, let's give a hand to _JohnnyTheEpicChhun_ for allowing me to introduce his own OC character into my story, which I will reveal more of in the next chapter.**

**Next, 4,542 views?! Sweet! More action, drama, plot-twists coming your way...if you survive your kidnapper and his friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And this is where the plot twist comes in. Prepare for a climatic scene but don't worry, it's not the end. Or is it?**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Before the Sun can finally set over the horizon, dark cumulonimbus clouds come from out nowhere and begin to shroud Arendelle and the earth surrounding it. Thunder and lightening aren't present but the possibilities of them being in this storm are EXTREMELY high and dangerous. But in Castle Arendelle, everyone else was more on your safety than anything else.

"What is going on here," Kai nearly shouted as he pushed his way through the small crowd of guards to approached the monarchs in the epicenter with Anna staring over the balcony in shock with Elsa and Kristoff trying to comfort her.

"Your majesties, what happened," Kai asked curiously as he heard the princess's scream from the library wing of the castle.

"A intruder was spotted in the castle and he...," Kristoff began only for Anna to finish the sentence out of sorrow.

"KIDNAPPED (Y/N)," Anna finishes as she broke down onto the floor with tears forming.

"Don't worry, Anna. Will get him back," Kristoff said trying not to make her worry.

"Well, we best hurry, my Queen because I fear there is a storm is coming," Kai says everyone looks over the balcony to see a bolt of lightening flash in the direction where you have been taken.

"Oh, (Y/N)," Anna and Elsa muttered as the thunder echoed soon after, shaking the palace and everyone in it.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...**_

All you could see was black. But this feeling whooshing onto your face, it felt like the wind meaning you were going fast. But you know you're unconcious, so someone had to be carrying you. Not mention your head felt like it was being (or it just did) split in two because the last thing you remember was being knocked unconcious while looking around for a nearby intruder before it was too late for you. You could also remember Anna's faint, yet fading scream from your ears before you couldn't here it anymore.

Your body was limp as a ragdoll, so you couldn't move anything but you could feel your strength trying to muster into your limbs as your kidnapper comes to a stop and places you onto the ground.

"Hello, Prince (Y/N)," a familiar voice greeted in a creepy tone. You took a deep breath, mentally praying and preparing for who you might think it is.

"William Kemp, is that you," you ask as your vision comes into focus.

"Yep," he answered bluntly.

"Tell me how was prison," you ask trying to keep your more SERIOUS personality a secret.

"It was homey, you should try it yourself. It may improve your humorous personality," he answered with a fake smile as he slugs you with a right hook to your jaw, causing your vision to blur white for a second before going in and out of focus until it returned to normal.

"Uh...well I see haven't lost your moxy," you say with another smile, tempting Kemp to punch you again until another voice stops him.

"That's enough, Kemp. Our leader will deal with him," another voice making Kemp stop from rearing his fist back.

"Oh, look. It's the ex-guard captain, tell me how is life outside the guard doin' ya," you ask making the kidnapper's companion grow a van.

"Better than what you'll be like when we get done with ya, Mr. Detective and please call me, Titus of the West," the man identified himself as Titus as he grew an vein from his forehead. "Because it will be one of the last names you'll ever hear."

"Indeed," another familiar voice said catching you by surprise as he came out of the darkness.

"Councilman Ragnarok? What is the meaning of this kidnapping," you ask feeling curious about Ragnarok's betrayal.

"Well, that's easy. Me and these 2 gentlemen have one thing in common:** We don't like you nor do we need you here**, Prince (Y/N)," the councilman said as the two other man just smiled with satisfaction.

"All I did was make Arendelle a better place to live unlike you chumps on the council and your decision making that made Arendelle more depressed in fear then spirited in happiness. I was the very soul of Arendelle when I arrived and you guys are planning to take that away from an entire kingdom of people? Or from the princess? Maybe the Queen," you ask.

The only response you've got from them was a blow to your cheek, you guess when you mentioned Elsa.

"Don't you dare bring the Queen into this. We know you plan to take her for yourself, and takeover in your name and become the very tyrant that you intend to be," Titus shouted in your face as he pointed to you.

"So you're saying I'm like Prince Hans from the Southern Isles," you ask causing Ragnarok to retort.

"Prince Hans maybe the last prince in his family to be born but he is not a tyrant," Ragnarok explained as he went on how Hans could be the future that Arendelle needed although but you knew better as you tried to tone him out, even though you couldn't put your hands to your ears since your hands were bound with rope behind your back.

_"Kemp isn't as stupid as he looks,"_ you thought to yourself when you tried to move your arms in irritation with no success.

"The day I see him on a throne is the day I spit on the name that is Weselton," you argued back as Titus stomps on your face.

"You take that back," Titus bellowed as you stared your opened, left eye into his eyes while his boot was pressured over your right eye.

"Make me," you retorted earning another stomp to face. It was harder then the last one but you weren't phased by it since you been roughed up much worse than with a boot to the face.

In that moment you began to recap of what you learned about Prince Hans. Before you left for Arendelle, you did some studying on the Southern Isles and its royal family. When you saw all the princes born you were stunned but as you scrolled down the list of what the princes became when they were old enough. At the top of the lists, Hans's first 6 older brothers were a King and royal advisers as well council members and captain of Weselton's Royal Guard. The younger (yet, older) 6 chose to do things within the kingdom like pioneering, education, preaching, bartending, carpeting, and manufacturing. When you got to Hans, you knew something was amiss **(because the miniature family potrait showed all of the royal family members of Weselton. The only one in that picture who wasn't smiling was Hans because you couldn't if he was because he was in the back behind his brothers)**.

Since Hans was the last to be born, he didn't have a choice to do what he wanted...except serve his brothers in their careers in which you could tell that spells out '**jealously'** from Hans's perspective. So the only way he could truly have all the benefits of a royal nobleman is he needs to marry someone who is already of royal status of another kingdom, namely someone like Elsa or Anna but you doubt the prince will have that thought in his head as long as the trade agreement between the two nations stays a little **strained** at the moment. But you had a jinxing feeling that Hans will come looking for Elsa or Anna's hand in marriage and you'll be there to boot him off Arendelle's soil but first you'll need to deal with these jerks.

As you come back to the reality ofyour situation, you look at you kidnappers and then all around the structure your being tied down on. It appears to be a stone altar...designed for...*gulp*...sacrifices?!

"So I take it you kidnapped me for a reason," you ask causing Ragnarok to look at you with a smile.

"Well, of course. When you are threat to Arendelle and worst yet, when you are a threat to **OUR** plans, you should always know its best to watch your back. Or in your case, watch your head,"Ragnarok joked as his two flunkies only snickered at you only you just let soar over your head like a cloud, paying it no mind whatsoever.

"What plans are talking about," you ask trying to interrogate some information out of him before he 'tries' sentences you to death.

"It simple, really. Tell me, (Y/N). Have you ever heard of the Assassins and Templars," Ragnarok asked causing a flash of lightening to flash overhead and the thunder rebounding off the sky like microphone through a speaker. This revelation causes you to mentally smile at yourself for job well done so far by Ragnarok unknowingly giveaway his Templar involvement.

"No, not the way I heard it. It was just a bunch of spook stories to scare children," you lie, trying to appear clueless.

"Ah, but all of it was real. History makes up all these events and confrontations that have been happening for generations between us and the Assassins. For the assassins strive for peace in the world by killing innocents in which the strong survive to be free one day... we, the Templar plan to create a world through peace and security...by taking away the world's freedom," Ragnarok explained while you knew he was lying through his teeth.

"So, you're the bad guys," you ask causing the men in front of you to get mad.

"No, we are the TRUE bad guys, and we have an ultimatum from us to you," Kemp retorted making feel uncomfortable about his demands.

"We are willing to 'forgive' you about blowing the whistle on my associates here if you'd join our ranks to end the reign of the Queen in the upcoming months," Ragnarok suggested.

"I'm sorry, guys but I can't join...," you answer causing another bolt of lightening to flash overhead.

"...Especially since the things I've learned about the Templars when I was growing up makes me uphold my decision. I mean, so much corruption, lies, cheating, oppression? Who want to live a life like that under a Templar's reign," you ask causing men around to shake their heads in disappointment.

"And we had such high hopes for you," Titus said as he and Kemp dragged your bound body onto the altar.

"So I take you 3 are gonna kill me," you ask feeling skeptical about the usual outcome of when a kidnapping doesn't go as planned.

"You are half right, (Y/N). You will die tonight...but not by us," Ragnarok says as the thunder clasps louder from overhead, booming the area around them.

"So what are you gonna do, then," you ask as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue stone with a bolt of lightening on its surface.

"With this rune stone. A rune stone is capable of adding natural and elemental properties to a person or weapon but sometimes rune stones need to be charged by the very element they produce in order to work in the most dire of situation. What I have in my hand is a 'Electric' Rune Stone...and it feels a bit short on power. Hmm, why don't you hold it for me," Ragnarok says as he grasps the back of your head and forcibly feeds you the small stone. You gulp down without choice unless risk choking.

"Once the next bolt of lightening passes overhead, it will strike the rune stone with pinpoint accuracy so namely, you," he pointed as you begin to worry and stare up at the clouds as they begin to swirl around and encircle you from above. You're hoping a bolt will strike you now, so you could take all of these guys with you.

"Now that the deed is done, all we need to do is tell the Queen that you WON'T be coming back to Arendelle anytime soon," Kemp says with a victorious grin as you scowl at him with a death glare as the group prepares to walk away to leave you to your shocking demise.

"Oh and don't worry, (Y/N). When we come get your body, will make sure to give you a proper burial...at the bottom of the fjord," Titus joked as the other snickered as they all faded from sight. Leaving you alone as the rain begins to fall and another bolt flashing by meaning the center of the storm is upon you.

After they left the area completely, they failed to notice that you were getting every piece of information you needed...to kill them later but first its time to play there game. So you quickly cut the ropes binding your hands and quickly roll off the altar but your head was still sore from Kemp knocking you out, so its obvious you won't make it far in the woods with you being half conscious about everything around you, especially since you're at the tail end of the forest overlooking a cliff to a watery grave with the altar precariously perched just at the tip, barely showing signs of being unbalance.

You're so tired and exhausted right now, you just basically want to take a seat next to the nearest tree trunk for support. The cold rain is starting to affect your body temperature as you inhale and exhale slowly to calm your nerves about eating a foreign stone that has natural properties. You're so nervous, you don't notice a hooded figure coming from behind the tree to 'supposedly' save you.

"Uhm...Hi," the hooded man asked startling you off the tree trunk and onto your feet in a battle stance.

"Don't worry, pal. You are safe. The phantom assassin is here to save you. Now let's get out of here before something bad happens," he says as he tries to get you out of the rain and under some nearby trees.

Before you guys knew it, a bolt came out of the sky at breakneck speed. Striking the ground near you two with so much colossal force, it sends you two flying. Part of the bolt arcs out of the direction of the ground and towards you, shocking you in midflight causing you to scream in agony although it doesn't slow you down enough to avoid hitting another tree trunk, knocking you both unconscious.

* * *

"Okay, boys. It's time we go tell the Queen the depressing news about the recently departed prince," Kemp suggests as they stare at the very bolt you were struck by in distance while they observed everything from one of the lookout towers from the castle.

"I second that notion now that Arendelle will know true peace without Prince (Y/N). Our Templar Peace," Titus said as he looked at Ragnarok like a focused realist.

"But remember, we removed one, unexpected obstacle blocking our path. And now, we need to remove another before our plan can go any further," Ragnarok said as Kemp and Titus looked at him with curiosity.

"What obstacle would that be, Ragnarok," Titus asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about the hooded man already," Ragnarok asked causing them to realize their short term memory loss.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for? Let's go kill us a vigilante," Kemp asked fist-pumping the storm that responded by scaring him a thunder.

"Agreed, but first its time for a little chat with the Queen about the prince's mourning. I just hope she'll believe a little lie that is worth the future of Arendelle," Ragnarok reminded the men as they made their way over down the tower to look for her majesty.

* * *

**Oh man, what happens now? I don't know but find next time...**

**Also, 5,470 views?! Wow. Let's go for 10,000 views. I'm counting on you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**More mayhem to the world around you, more drama to the council's perspective of you, and the plot twist begins now.**

**Also, 6,462 views?! Awesome, keep it up everyone and more chapters will be posted with you saving Arendelle from even bigger threats. Well, maybe not that big of a threat but you know what I mean, but now on with the conclusion of the first arc. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**That Next Morning...**_

The storm subsided by morning and the fallout began with the reconstruction of Arendelle. Apparently, the lightening from last night created a few burnt spots on Arendelle's community. Bended and broken trees, memorial statues cracked, small fires were still active from lightening strikes and the people were too frightened to come out of their homes until birds started chirping. As for the castle, it was still standing but the mixed emotions of the missing prince won't be standing any longer after today.

At the schedule council meeting that took place at high noon, the 3 Templars who personally saw you before your 'demise' couldn't be happier. But with the kingdom in shambles due to the storm, Ragnarok 'persuaded' the council into letting Kemp and Titus out of prison, in exchange for their cooperation by 'helping' Arendelle get back on its feet. The vote was near unanimous as half agreed while the half didn't. Queen Elsa being the tie-breaker. She only agreed to let them out of prison for good behavior but not without some **'insurance policy'** to keep them in line.

With Kemp back on the council (although he's going through a trial run to make he doesn't do something stupid with a sentence of 100 hours of Community Service to the kingdom), and Titus who still wished to be a guardsman (although he is also doing 100 hours of Community Service, he must also be the errand runner to the Queen and he must transport new blacksmith weapons to the barracks...by himself).

Despite everything that's happened within the last night, a stray thought of you crossed Elsa's mind, she wanted to address the situation of your whereabouts before everyone leaves. "One last thing, how goes the search with finding Prince (Y/N)," Elsa asked the council as they all showed silent stares about being oblivious to the updates from the guards.

"Well...," Elsa continued adding concern to her tone, expecting some kind of response to ease her curiosity.

"My Queen, there is no other way to say this but the Prince...he's...he's...g-gone," Ragnarok **'falsely'** confessed as some of the people in the room gasped while others just smiled. Elsa was about to scream in denying that fact until another voice took the words she wanted to say right out her mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, **HE'S GONE**," Anna shouted from leaning against the wall. Ever since you've went missing, Anna stayed by her sister's side, not wanting to go back to your hideout (since that may cause a lot of problems of concern for Kristoff and Elsa), but instead she was awaiting updates about your current condition. Although, the response she hears isn't what she was expecting.

"I knew it was risk to release Kemp and the ex-guard captain from prison but those two were the only two out of the whole council and quite possibly Arendelle , who could track the prince down," Ragnarok pleaded, trying his best to compile a story together while at the same time to get Kemp and Titus to sound like devoted heroes to the crown, so they can get off with good behavior.

"But when we found the kidnapper, he had the prince in his grasps, dangling him over a cliffside to the sharp rocks below," Ragnorak explained the scene to everyone.

"We tried to console him but he was determined to kill the poor boy but before he could drop him, a bolt of lightening came out of the clouds and struck the ground where the man stood, causing the cliffside to collapse," Ragnarok said sporting a 'sadden' face for the poor prince as everyone grew wide eyed with curiosity. Anna was fanning herself as she was silently hyperventilating in worry as Elsa began to draw tears.

"(Y/N) was hanging by a tree root as he tried hoisting himself back up to us until...the kidnapper came out of nowhere and tried dragging him down into the sea below. The prince fought as much as he could without falling off until the masked used a knife and stabbed the prince in the shoulder."

No..," Elsa and Anna mouthed as Ragnarok decided to add a little **'melodrama'** to your demise to make the girls feel more emotionally disturbed then ever before as well to make them move on from you.

"He knew we couldn't pull him up without bringing his attacker up with him, so he said his final wish, **"Tell the girls I love them both." **And with that promise, he let go of the cliff side as he and the attacker fell into the river that led out into the fjord. I'm sorry but we couldn't follow because the storm made it impossible to spot him from a cliff to a rushing river of bone-crushing force. Even if one of us present at the scene of the confrontation dove in after him, it would've been long odds to find (Y/N) still on the river's surface...," he explained before he stopped and eyed the princess and continued the hurtful statement.

"...or at the bottom of the fjord," he concluded causing Anna to glare at him with the utmost of hatred.

And with that tall tale came a lot of grief. Everyone in the counsel room couldn't believe it, you were gone **(but in reality, you're just MIA)**. And since no one out of _'the three stooges'_ were there to witness your 'death,' everyone had to coup with it. Well almost everyone...

"I will **NEVER** forgive you for what you made him do," Anna said glaring daggers at Ragnarok.

"I told you we couldn't save him not without bringing the assailant up with him," Ragnarok defended by referring the story to back his claim.

"Aren't you supposed to guy who can see the predicted future," Anna asks causing him to nod.

"Tell me, what do you see in the future now that the prince is dead," Anna asks earning a curious face of agreement from everyone else in the room.

"A pleasant one, without the prince," he says blindly although Anna wouldn't agree with answer even if you truly are dead.

"**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU**," Anna says with venom as she walks away to exit the chambers but not without saying one last thing to Elsa before her departure.

"Uhm, Elsa? Come find me when this **NIGHTMARE** is over," Anna says earning a look of concern from everyone in the council room, including Elsa. With her favor delivered Anna heads to her room to prepare for the worst case scenario as the meeting continued with everyone is deducing what happens next for Arendelle's future but before you knew it, people were arguing again...but for the right reasons. Which resulted in Elsa excusing herself to her chambers and not taking part in the council argument since she's still taking your death a little harder then her angry sister. But don't worry, someone is already on your side and he's defending you with his heart and your passion to make Arendelle better then it once was.

"You know...I must agree with Mistress Anna, this is all your faults and it's all on you," Kai said as he pointed to Ragnarok and his cohorts with disdain and hatred.

"What are you blaming me for? The prince got capture by a masked thug, we tried to help him but he fell over the edge. Big deal," Ragnarok say with careless of you.

"In my opinion, Ragnarok, you BETTER hope that the people of Corona don't ask about the prince's whereabouts or Arendelle could face war between it's next greatest ally, Corona," Kai said as a irritated vein began to form on his head.

"Trust me, Minister Kai, he was just a kid. His death was unfortunate for everyone. He won't be missed," Ragnarok snorted with belief of his statement while the other 2 smiled in agreement only it justs angered Kai even further.

"Unfortunate, my arse! He was the only person that made Arendelle better then it was barely a month ago. He did it all without support from us, the guard or the crown and you couldn't have helped him. A boy no older then the queen who would put the people and their happiness before him. In my eyes, the boy was leader and king material. I would have recommended him for a spot on the council, if he wanted or to court our majesties if need be," Kai summarized about your actions and it would've earned you a high spot in Arendelle's hierachy if you were there with them a for little longer.

"Exactly my point. He's too perfect. So perfect as if an assassin could infiltrate our ranks and slain our monarchs with barely a hint of remorse," Ragnarok clarified about what infiltrators could do to those who don't pay attention before its too late.

"Ragnarok, I agree with Kai on this one. He told me what the boy has done for our fair kingdom and so far, I find it hard to believe that he would threaten, if not kill the princess or queen within their own estate. Especially since he was so focused on their happiness and his friendship with them to try anything out of the ordinary. I mean, he did catch us all by surprise with his hood at the archery tournament but he's always been there to be a good friend to the Queen and the Princess," Gerda said.

"Can't we all just move on? There are plenty more princes wherever he came from to have the Queen's hand," Ragnarok argued as if you were just 'another' weak-minded prince who is unworthy to even associate with the Queen and nevertheless, the princess.

"That's where your wrong, Ragnarok," Gerda snaps standing on out her seat and looking at the old man as if he struck a nerve on her. "Because the Queen agrees with me when I say there isn't another prince like him in any other kingdom. And believe me when I say**,"I-think-you-just-made-the-biggest-mistake-of-your career-as-a-councilman-by-letting-a-potential-love-interest-of-the-Queen-die-before-your-very-eyes," **Gerda says as Kai began to get scared of Gerda's demonic side as she argued with Ragnarok who was about to retort until Kai interrupted Ragnarok before he could scream one of his outbursts at the elder women.

"She's right, Ragnarok. In my opinion, he would have been Arendelle's future by securing a royal family alongside our Queen, but thanks to you, the future dynasty for the royal family of Arendelle for the Queen's side of the family will never come to past. Which means we would have to wait for the princess to be married to the ice harvestor and let them have a child for themselves in order to continue the royal line," Kai said as Ragnarok growled as he grew a vein in anger.

"Don't worry about the Queen trying to find a lover, besides the Seasonal Party is coming up soon. So there will be time for her majesty to choose a new lover and not one with a shady background," Ragnarok said with Kai following up with a bombshell of truth.

"You mean like...you," Kai said with a emotionless tone which got everyone in the room Ragnarok's attention although it only made Ragnarok scoff at Kai out of ignorance. Kai could only glare at him as if he was an annoyance.

"Meeting Ajourned," Ragnarok spoke as everyone got and exited the room although you could tell the tension was so thick it could be seen eminating from the two parties. The mostly notable one was between Ragnarok and Kai.

**_"Go f*** yourself Ragnarok/Kai,"_** they both thought as they separated along with everyone else for their personal evening affairs.

* * *

_**Later...At Your Hideout...**_

Uh...my head," you mutter as you clutch your head as it felt like your brain was beating like your heart when you're excercising. "What happened last night?"

You were captured, interrogated, and quite possibly killed by a lightening bolt last night. I amazed that you aren't a barbecued corpse right now," the man summarized as he removed his to introduce himself

"My name is Aldeo de Mattano but you could me by my title: The Shadow Phantom...from the Assassin Brotherhood in Roma," Aldeo says with a bow.

"You mean, you scare the living daylights out of your victims by stalking them, hunting them, then eventually killing them when you get what you want,"

"In that order but I prefer doing night jobs because lets face it, I do most of my work in the dark."

"I guess that explains his outfit," you thought as you eyed his black grim-looking assassin's outfit.

"But I have a question for you, Aldeo. How did you find my hideout," you ask as he reaches into his pocket which showed the landscape of Russia, China and all the countries that make up Europe. On the map were a bunch of red dots that were circle or crossed off in black marker. You then notice a trail from one dot to another. One dot was (by the looks of it) Arendelle's royal castle and another was a dot in located in the near the center of Russia.

"I take it you came from Russia to Arendelle for support," you ask causing him to grin.

"Nothing gets by you, 'brother'," he compliments you as you get out of bed. You don't like him but you can tell he really wants to help because you start feeling an aura of deep depression about this guy and you think since by joining the Assassins he wants to find retribution and salvation and coming to Arendelle was just another job he wants to get done and punish all of those who stand in his way.

As you two begin to bond, you start to periodically twitch like you're being constantly being zapped from the back of your neck and its getting annoying as it uncomfortable. Pretty soon, Aldeo begins to question your health, he pointed out that you were nearly electrocuted** (to some degree (from his perspective) because he wasn't paying attention to you since you both were sailing in midair before you both soon knocked against the tree...hard)**. You begin to remember being unconscious and getting that shocking sensation when you were electrocuted in midair like a lightening rod. Soon, you remember that rune stone Ragnarok made you eat, and now you were on the receiving end of what the side effects were...expecting more from it. Surviving a bolt of pure lightening is one thing but what next? You being able to shoot lightening from hands? No sooner when you thought about it, electricity begins to spark from your fingers and into your palms. Aldeo grabs a weapon while you are trying to calm yourself down.

"What's happening," you ask as Aldeo is speechless to this display of your unnatural power of electricity.

"I think you've 'unlocked' the ability to utilize and manipulate electricity," Aldeo said as he continuously observed your power from the chair he was sitting in.

"So you are saying I have Electro...kinesis," you ask as you open your palm which exposes the electricity to the open air and pulsing feedback it gave would make your hair stand up. The electricity so strong from your palm that it making all of the 'metal' weapons in the hideout began to suddenly levitate off the racks and began to just hover in midair. You begin to think this is too much and you just close your hand, which causes every metal object in the room to just fall in place.

"...Or electromagnetism," Aldeo finished as you began to observe your palms of what your recent power just did, littering sharp and fragile weapons all over the floor of the hideout.

"I think I should start experimenting with these abilities. Who knows I might be able to do something for the greater good of this kingdom. Much greater than what Prince (Y/N) couldn't do," you say as you leave your room and go to the training room for some target practice.

"Who knows? It may come in handy when I'm in a pinch," you muttered to yourself as you pass an open door that has a bunch of dumbies that look like Arendelle's guards set up to attack you.

* * *

You knew taking some time off was for the better...as it was for the worst. Not because you wanted to keep up the ruse that you were KIA but also due to the hooded man being MIA. But deep down you knew that the kingdom would never be the same and you knew it was time to get back into the game. With Prince (Y/N) MIA, possibly KIA, its time to focus more on being an assassin then a civilian and with this new guy, Aldeo, starting a brotherhood wasn't as hard as you thought it was but now it's time to get serious, you know Anna is worried sick about you and she needs to see you ASAP. But she'll be the first step into trying to talk to her sister who is more distraught and heartbroken about your death then anyone else in the castle, quite possibly the kingdom.

In the kingdom, everyone was worried sick about you. People would always walk to your usual spot of where your sales stand was but they would always frown about not seeing your optimistic and caring face. Amanda and her father were worried about you as well, the weapons you sold them boosted their income and they were able to hire a few extra hands for the business but without you being seen for days leading into a full week, that's when the blacksmiths, the people and finally Arendelle knew how important you were to changing everyone's lives.

And once you get back in your assassin outfit and look out at Arendelle from the castle's highest tower with a full moon bathing you in its lunar glow, you will see that not just the kingdom but the whole world is a different place. A place worth freeing from the Templars, one lightening bolt at a time.

"Stay strong, Arendelle. Your freedom is coming...soon," you say as you jump off the rooftop and into the fjord, preparing to see what Arendelle has to offer tonight.

* * *

**Thus ends the first arc of your story but with Arendelle's freedom hanging in the balance, you can't quit while you're ahead because now you'll need a second arc to continue on your road to freedom and winning the monarchs' hearts. But that remains to be said. Oh and sorry, for leaving you Arendelle in oppressive state because this sets everything up for your 'unexpected' return as the 'hooded man.' **

**Until next time...you are the Protector of Arendelle.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright folks, this is where everything changes dynamics and the story goes in an 'Infamous' direction but it still maintains its Assassin's Creed X Frozen crossover storyline. Just imagine things keep getting worst for Arendelle and you're the only one who CAN save it from imploding on itself. If the council tries to get in your way, well then it's war.**

**Hooray, another milestone. 7,500+ views! Good job, everybody. Keep it up. Now on with the second arc of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**...What Happened To Arendelle...(Fallout Of Your 'Death')...**_

It's been a full week since you, Prince (Y/N) was last seen alive in the kingdom of Arendelle, and the Queen and Princess are **STILL** mourning you. Elsa couldn't draw a smile at all since your death and hearing it from Ragnarok made her heart nearly split in two, as if you were the only thing keeping her happiness together. But Elsa was strong and she knew that there was a way to take some of the pressure off of her mind. So she ordered a funeral for you to be remember for many generations to come, placed in the center of town under some vacant piece of land with a tree in the middle to keep the gravestone safe from the weather.

At the funeral, since there was nothing to bury, the citizens of Arendelle filled the coffin with flowers and memoirs of the things you've sold to them in Arendelle. Some of the people took a moment to speak and conversed about your kindness and helpful deeds. Many didn't even get to officially meet you since you weren't in the same place for too long and because they'd only got to see you when you sold stuff at your stand. In fact, the girl and mother who you sold the dolls that look like the princess and the queen decided to came up and place the Elsa doll in your casket because she thought you and her would've made a great couple and brighten the future for Arendelle to see.

When it was time for the royal family to dedicate something, Kristoff decided to go first. Kristoff didn't know you that much but if you were important to the girls, then you earned his respect. You left your sword in the bedroom after the battle with Titus, so he wanted to give it back to you but not like this. All he could do was weep at the thoughts of all the things you and him could've **(well, NEVER got to)** do together which only made it worst on him. He only had Sven who patted his back for comfort as he too was moved by your death.

Anna wasn't just sad, she was distant. At your funeral, Anna placed a box full of chocolate into your casket. She didn't really know if you were a chocolate person or not but since you were declared dead before she could ask you, it only made her even more sad on the inside. Your disappearance was heart wrenching for her and without a mentor to teach her new things to become the very protector that she wants to be to protect her sister, she was mentally blowing a gasket but she always kept a straight face and that is what kept from showing her **'true self.' **However, when she heard that the hooded man was back on the streets of Arendelle, she was bouncing off her bed sheets. She wanted to find you, so you could continue training her to become Elsa's secondary secondary bodyguard. Overall, Anna was mentally determined, even though she would never show it to most people. She couldn't bring herself to talk to Kristoff and if her father ever taught her anything is how to read a person facial expression to see if they are telling a truth or a lie and Anna knew while she was practiced one of her warm-up routines that Ragnarok was lying about you. The problem is she couldn't tell if you were MIA or back out your hideout but she wasn't gonna risk it without the council, so she decided to wait for you to visit her.

When Elsa went up to the casket, everyone bowed on one knee, even those ingrates on the council who didn't like you at all gave a little bit of respect to the dead since the queen cared about your well being. What Elsa had in her hand was a perfectly shaped ice heart because ever since she's known you, she thought you had the biggest heart in all of Arendelle. Elsa looked at the coffin and then quickly shed a tear that fell onto the heart. At the right angle, you could see the sunlight refract over the small droplets of her tear to give it that emotional, heart wrenching feeling. She gave it a quick peck as if it was your lips and gently placed it at the head of the coffin. Once she was done, she slowly walked back, giving the cue to the bugle player to play a sad song in remembrance of you **(similar to the military song, 'Taps')**. Elsa could only let her tears fall like a waterfall as the moment felt sincere for her to try and maintain a emotional, yet calm appearance. Anna knew what her sister was going through, so all she could do to contribute to her sister's happiness is giving Elsa a hug.

Olaf didn't have anything to give or to say to your coffin, other than speaking to Elsa while giving her a warm hug, "I hope he gives out warm hugs, because wherever he is, I bet he would want you to be happy, no matter what." Elsa wasn't expecting an uplifting suggestion from Olaf of all people but he was right, you would want Elsa to be happy, even in death.

After they placed the coffin in the ground, and quickly refilled the hole, the gravestone was being made to signify where you will rest in peace. Elsa made amends to already have a message already put on the gravestone. A 2-Part message that describes you. The first part is who you were to the people of Arendelle and the second is a small poetic, summary describing everyone's perspective of you. When it was finished, Elsa begins to draw tears as she mentally reads it:

**Here Lies**

**Prince (Y/N),**

** Heir To The House Of (L/N)**

**Protector, Savior, And **

**A True Hero To Arendelle**

* * *

**Known By Many Common Citizens, **

**Admired By Only A Few Nobles, **

**And ****Loved By One Queen + Princess**

After your coffin was buried and the gravestone was placed at the head of the grave, the funeral subsided and the people started to move on. Some stayed, wanting to talk to you one-on-one. Some said that they were happy they got to know you and others said that they wish you would never change. Still others said that if you were still around, they would make you a godfather to their families after you've sold them dolls and toys for their kids. Eventually, Anna and Elsa left along with Kai and Gerda leaving Kristoff behind at the grave sight. The one prevent him from leaving was him eyeing the grave then looking at the council of ingrates.

"I hope you people are happy because I think Arendelle will never be the same again with him gone," Kristoff said as Ragnarok just snorted with satisfaction that the council has won this battle. "Trust me when I say, we have never been happier now that the Queen and Princess will be safer from him and any other person like him."

Kristoff may know so little about you but that was a real low blow to someone who has caught the eye of the Queen and recently passed away. So his response to that insult to your grave was him balling his fist up in front of him and extending his middle finger in full view of the council. Everyone on the council was curious of what the ice harverster was doing, so Kemp decided to do everyone a favor and ask.

"What's that gesture suppose to mean," he ask causing Kristoff to just smirk.

"If I told you, you wouldn't care anyway. So I won't tell you, just to keep you in suspense but I can tell you this, it's offensive to people like you," Kristoff says as he walks away, not standing to be with the council any longer.

"Troll-lover," Titus muttered as the council began to leave, Kemp stopped in his tracks however and got a sinister idea. When the other council members were out of view, he walked over to your grave and smirked. **"May you rot in hell, freak,"** Kemp shouts as he kicks the gravestone over, leaving a crack in the middle of where his shoe print was and as a final insult, he spits on the gravestone. Little did he know that as he walked away from the gravestone, the crack on the gravestone grew a centimeter or two wider before stopping completely.

* * *

_**...One Week Later...In The Town Square...**_

"Here ye, here ye. The hooded man was sighted last night thwarting off marauders for nearly killing a family of 4 just outside Arendelle's walls. The family stated that the hooded man protected their son and daughter with his own body before they could be struck down by the leader's sword. The family is calling him a **'Protector.'** Others a** 'Guardian Angel'** 'n' even other people call him the **'New Champion Of Arendelle.'**

The man at his preaching stand shouted out, earning a few applauding claps from the people. But when he pulled out his next parchment, his heart sank and soon many others will follow suit.

"However, due to his unknown appearance and deadly abilities, the Arendelle Council has officially declared this savior of our fair kingdom a **'WANTED MAN' **for 100 gold pieces," earning a gasp from the townsfolk. "They have announced that if anyone sees this man, they will need to contact the Arendelle Royal Guard immediately. If anyone is seen helping this man** (or his (if he has any) followers)**, they will be arrested and be punished to the fullest extent of the law."

The crowd of people gasped at that thought of being thrown in prison but worst then that they had cooperate with the council or risk the same fate at you, its a win-win for the council and as for you and the people of Arendelle, everyone loses, nobility and townsfolk alike.

"Also, more guards will be making rounds throughout the day, so you, the people, will be safer. Effective immediately, so sayeth the Council of Arendelle," the preacher continued only to be stopped interrupted by someone in the crowd.

"Safer from what," a young man who was a year or two older shouted from inside the crowd. "The hooded man?"

"Yeah...I guess," the preacher knowing full well he doesn't agree with the council but their word and the queen's word **IS** the law.

"The council doesn't see the situation from our point-of-view. Have they seen these streets after dark or are they two stupid to see that the vigilante is trying to make Arendelle a safer place like most of us townsfolk are trying to do. It's only because most of us are scared that we haven't been able to do anything at least, up until now," the man argued.

"Don't look at me, that's the council's problem, not mine. I uphold his heroism in every way but it's my job just to read aloud what the council wrote for these updates," the preacher spoke to the man.

"In my opinion, the council can take those updates and shove it because I've had it with their lies and misleading ways," he defended his truthful words with determination and honor, earning the attention of some nearby guards who happen to be chatting with Titus and Kemp.

"Ever since that vigilante showed up in Arendelle, he's been trying to help. I mean, sure he likes to keep his identity a secret but maybe he doesn't want anyone to know because it's probably to protect somone important to him. It would make since if he had to risk his life to protect this place as if itwas his responsibility," he said.

"One man can't protect a whole kingdom by himself," the preacher argued.

"True but tell that to the people. I mean, he's been spotted everywhere in Arendelle, yet no one has ever seen him with his hood down. The royal guard who have sworn to protect us and her majesties can't even do half the things he's done and he hasn't even killed anyone," the man argued back.

"...Yet," the preacher clarified further making the man in the crowd grow madder on the inside.

"And speaking of killing, some of the members of the council are arrogant jerks for not rescuing that prince from his death last week," the man said as some people bowed their heads in respect of your noble sacrifice. "That prince was helping a friend of mine with his blacksmith business and Kemp botched it up by taking too much tax, not to mention he assaulted his daughter in front of everyone and they've the nerve to not place that man in jail?! That's bullsh*t," the man shouted making some people gasps at the news.

"And who are you to judge and question the laws that are set in stone by our leaders," the preacher asked causing the man to get red in the face and come on to his podium and announce his presence to the city block.

"Charles. Charles Moore," the man says as he faces the crowd before him.

"People of Arendelle, I'm a firm believer when I say that the 'hooded man' who watches over Arendelle is the man who will truly lead this kingdom to true peace," Charles says as the crowd begins to smile.

"For too long I have wondered if the guards who protect us from the vigilante are REALLY trying to protect us? Day after day, I see people, young and old, punished for what? Praising for what he's done for Arendelle and what does the guard do. Shatter those beliefs by threatening the populace with prison sentences or worst...banishment or exile...maybe death," Charles says as the crowd gasps as Titus and Kemp force their way through the crowd with a couple of guards who begin to surround the man and retort with his public outburst.

**"HOW DARE SPEAK ILLWILL ABOUT THE COUNCIL, YOU PEASANT,"** Titus shouts at the man making a stand for what he thinks is right.

"I dare because you jerkoffs don't know the true meaning of the words 'justice' and 'heroism' like the vigilante does or that deceased prince from Corona," Charles pleaded earning a bit of an applause from crowd as Kemp just smirk.

"Well, sir. It seems you've made quite a scene here," Kemp began as he pointed his finger at you with snobbish face present. "Arrest that man," Kemp shouts as three guards come out of the crowd, grab the man, hold him down, and slap the chains on his wrists.

"Arrest? For what? Speaking the truth," Charles asks.

"Nope for speaking out against the council and the crown," Kemp says as he motions the guards the take Charles away to the prison as he walks back to Titus.

"Tell the council members that**_ 'we trust only' _**that we will be having our first public execution in an hour," Kemp said as Titus silently nods and heads for the castle.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...In Your Assassin Hideout...**_

In that very moment, you get a strange feeling in your head. The feeling and the idea to have Kemp be the first target you kill and somehow you felt like agreeing with yourself. You don't know why but you want to kill Kemp first and it would make you feel so good on the inside. But anyway, back to blast another bolt against a dummy which causes it to exploded into pieces. You target another one and relax your mind, then shoot which causes the dummy to force itself backwards against the wall. The last one you let loose with another bolt which sets it on fire.

"Whoops," you mutter as you grab a vacant bucket of water and drink the scorching dummy on fire from getting any bigger.

"Now lets try something new," you said as you put your hands out in front of you and begin to concentrate the electricity to your hands making you levitate in midair. Its not flying but its good for hovering over places with no ground and good to slow down your fall from a great height.

"Okay, now lets see if we can make a weapon," you mutter as you close your eyes and imagine grasping a longsword in your right hand. It eventually materializes out of a bright, blue light as it places itself in your hand. You then give it a diagonal swing down against another dummy and the upper half just slides off of the dummy and onto the floor, leaving a bit of scorched residue on the target.

"So, let me recap. I can shoot lightening bolts, hover in midair, and materialize weapons out of the blue but I still need to work on the bombs a little more before I can use them in the field otherwise they could explode in my hand before I throw them," you explain to yourself as you look around the **'wrecked'** training room.

"Interesting," you mutter as you exit the training, leaving it in a state as if a thunderstorm came through it...without the rain.

You decide to dress in you assassin outfit and look around Arendelle for any other surprises. Aldeo isn't present in the hideout at the moment because he volunteered to go on a contract mission for you in Spain to earn some money and some much needed supplies. He'll be back before things in Arendelle go from bad to worst.

You think to yourself about updating your outfit to a more 'darker-toned color but with bright-colored highlights' but that could wait until later as you remember that you are overdue for a visit to a certain princess that idolizes you.

"Don't lose hope, Anna. Your mentor is coming," you say as you flip your hood over your head and exit your hideout.

* * *

_**...The Castle Of Arendelle...Anna's Room...**_

Anna was in her room on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Not focusing on anything else.

"Someone wake me up from this nightmare," she muttered to herself as she turned to her side, feeling the urge to not stay awake any longer and take a nap to drown out the thoughts of you dying via fall of a cliff. Not long after she closes her eyes, someone knocks at her door, startling her from her sleeping position.

"I don't care who you are,** LEAVE ME...ALONE**," Anna says nearly shouting the last 3 words with utter determination and anger. But the knock came again and it was more rapid and impatient.

"Uhhh...I said...LEAVE...ME...," Anna said feeling irritated at the unknown person behind the door as she got up from her bed and prepared to go off on said person. But when she opens the door to see her visitor, her voice nearly dies in her mouth.

"...alone," she finishes in utter shock and surprise by seeing you in your assassin outfit. But you don't give Anna the chance to speak the next sentence as you force yourself into her room, covering her mouth from screaming and slamming the door behind you, so no one gets the idea to spy on you two.

"Before you go ballistic with questions of where I've been, I just like to point out that I have been recovering for the past week due to... the **'accident'** that Ragnarok possibly made up to cover his tracks," you say causing Anna to calm down a bit but she was still looking at you with a solemn look on her face. "And also...," you began removing your hand from her mouth to her back for a hug.

"I missed you so much," you admit as you begin to feel sadness in your heart as Anna begins to return the hug although she's still deciding whether or not to hurt you because you've never came to visit her within the past week.

You told her after you were kidnapped by Ragnarok, Titus, and Kemp that left you at an altar used for sacrificing people. Anna nearly drew tears after you barely escaped being struck by lightening and being launched into a tree trunk. Anna would then explain to you that Ragnarok tried covering up your death to make it sound like you sacrificed yourself along with your 'kidnapper' to save the monarchs of Arendelle. She even tells you about the funeral that was meant for you. You nearly shed a tear at the thought of what Elsa must be going through without you in her life after that dreadful night. Both you and Anna were glaring daggers at each others, determined to do what is right.

"I'm gonna kill those traitorous, back-stabbing b*****ds," Anna says with fire of determination in her eyes.

"Now you watch your mouth," you say with a smirk to equalize her doing the same thing to you when you two were ransacking through her parents' bedroom.

"You know what I mean," she said letting your previous comment go.

"But anyway, (Y/N) you may want to worry about the people of Arendelle at the moment.

"Why, what's wrong," you ask getting a bad feeling from the pit of your stomach.

"Apparently, ever since the you 'died,' many of the people have been mourning your really badly and the few of us who are left are barely able to fight back from the council's oppression. I mean earlier today, I heard a guy got arrested for just speaking out against the council," Anna explained depressing tone earning a disagreeing scowl from you. "And what's worst, I think that the council are gonna publicly...ki-ki-kill him."

"And your sister doesn't know about this," you ask getting an **'I-don't know'** look from the princess.

"Well, I guess that means we better go save him or Elsa is gonna be throwing people into the fjord for abusing their power...that is if she doesn't freeze them first then throw them in the fjord," you suggest as you put your hood on and Anna quickly runs to her closet after you turn and walk out the door. Less than 15 seconds later, Anna is ready to roll with her hood on as well.

"I'll follow your lead," Anna says as you just smirk and run down the hall to the open window you left opened when you first entered with Anna following suit.

* * *

_**...Later That Day...In The Arendelle Town Square...**_

The **(Templar)** council members consisting of Kemp and Titus with a few royal guards as protection decided it was time to deal with the man shouting out his claims against them. The other members of the council have secretly agreed to the act excluding Kai, Gerda and Elsa who were preoccupied with others assignments to notice. Charles was bound by rope instead of chains but his head was wrapped in rope that was tied in a velvet knot. The knot was designed to cut off air circulation easy as well as by pulling your head right out from between your shoulders.

Charles just stared at the gathered crowd who were prepared to watch him die, here on an elevated wooden podium for everyone to see. It felt like forever, but the poor fool decided to let reality sink in. He spoke his mind then he was captured, and he was to be executed publicly. How humiliating of a way to go out. At least, its always the best method to die believing in what you think is right.

"Do you have anything else to say, scoundrel," Kemp says feeling impatient to just push Charles off the edge of the walkway to meet his end.

"Only go screw yourselves because I won't die this day," Charles says with a smirk and a hint of jinx.

"Famous last words," Kemp says as he prepares to push him off the podium for his neck to be pulled out of place. As Kemp pushes Charles over the ledge, a stray crossbow comes out of nowhere and severs the rope that bounded Charles's head, resulting in Charles falling face first into the ground, alive.

"What now," Titus asks out loud as he hates unexpected surprises that prevent him from having when people are miserable but what he saw next was inaudibly answered his question.

There stood Anna, with her hood over her head, on a rooftop holding a crossbow aimed at the Templars, that was taken from a soldier who she knocked out.

"It's Him! The Hooded Man," Kemp shouted as he pointed at the hooded figure on the rooftop shifting everyone's attention. Since nobody would recognize her with her hood on, all Anna did was wave to the public as she started running away from them and jumping to the next neighboring rooftop.

"After him," Titus shouted as all the guards present (including Titus) started converging on the escaping hooded figure while Kemp went to retrieved Charles off the ground.

"Faith may have given you and a second chance but I won't," Kemp says as he pulls out a knife, preparing to stab the still bound and restrained man. Until a loud bang can be heard then Kemp's knife goes soaring into the trees. Kemp looks around to figure out who knocked the knife out of his hand.

"Who did that," he asked the crowd of people who were still stunned at seeing their hero.

"I did," you say coming out of the crowd like ghost. People were shocked to see you come out of nowhere from within the crowd to reveal yourself to the Templar executioner.

"Wait a minute. If you're here then who are my guards and Titus chasing," Kemp asks as if he's sure he saw 2 of you or he just saw you twice in the same sitting.

"One of my recruits. Which reminds me, you are holding one of them right now," you say eyeing the possibly new recruit who was unconscious in Kemp's arms.

"This man is a traitor to the council, he must be dealt with accordingly," Kemp says as he tries to persuade you that Charles is citizen that needs to be punished.

"That man is a believer in his own right and deserves to live," You argue back as you put your right hand in one of your pouches for a weapon.

"I don't give a sh*t, he dies NOW," Kemp shouts as he prepares to roll Charles's head 270 degrees to kill him but thankfully, you throw some throwing knives at Kemps arms to make him drop Charles and back away in pain. You quickly grab Charles and eye Kemp one last time.

"You can run away forever, Assassin," Kemp warns you as he tries his best not to draw tears due to the pain of the throwing stars.

"Who's to say I'm running? I'm here to stay and free Arendelle from guys like you. Until next time, Kemp," you say as you use a smoke grenade to mask your disappearance. As you left the area, you could hear Kemp shouting curses in the air as the crowd of people were applauding for your narrow victory today.

You quickly met up with Anna, who was hiding in a haystack to avoid the guards who were constantly looking for her. You told her what happened and you'll explain everything about what's happening in the kingdom soon. Until then, its time to take a break.

* * *

_**...Later...At The Assassin Hideout...**_

"Good job, Anna. Not bad for your first mission," you say to the redhead who comes into the main room behind you.

"Thanks, (Y/N)," Anna says with a smile although on the inside she never felt so surprised of what its like to be on the **'WANTED'** by the Council and the Royal Guard. ***That's when I (the author) walk into the main room to introduce himself to you.**

"I can never thank you enough after you two just saved my head from being hung from **'The Rope'** and for nearly being rolled backwards by Kemp. I'm in your debt and seeing as how you're the hooded man and...and...," Charles says as he eyes the other recruit.

"Wait. Did you say...Anna? As in Princess Anna?! Milady, its a pleasure to meet you despite the unexpected circumstances," Charles says getting on one knee and bowing to a member of the royal family.

"It's always a pleasure to see someone else stand up for what is right," Anna says as she places a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up in her beautiful eyes.

"If the kingdom needs saving milady, you can count on me to follow your lead," Charles says with a salute as he turns his attention to you.

"My name is Charles Moore and I live today to serve a cause worth believing in and that belief is the freedom of Arendelle," Charles says with an assuring smile as he holds out his hand to shake yours.

"Good to know...eh, Charles. Welcome to the brotherhood of Assassins," you say as you return the handshake to your newest recruit.

* * *

**A/N: I based your next assassin recruit after me (the author). So to sweeten the story plot a bit, I decided to join you on your mission to protect the Queen, the Princess and all of Arendelle from the evil of the Templars.**

** But just to clarify, 'Charles' is my nickname but 'Moore' IS my real last name, so I hope that helps you. Also, things will begin to heat up now that the hooded man has been fully seen in front of the populace of Arendelle. What will the council do now? Possible guess... **

**RETALIATION.**

**Also, I think I went too much on the emotion and drama in this chapter, so let me know if I'm going in too deep or not deep enough when having all of this suspense, drama, cliffhangers, all that jazz. Review anything that comes to mind, seriously the more reviews, the better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy, it now while it lasts everyone because I'm now your recruit but my background will be described by me to help fit the story better. Also, I'll act as a guide and best friend to you when something doesn't go your way.**

**But anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_**...Recap From Previous Chapter...And Into The Evening...**_

After saving **(me, the author) **Charles Moore from public execution, (Y/N) decided it was best to have him join the brotherhood for future endeavors. With Charles and Anna sparring together and helping each other out, it won't be too long before their assassins of their own.

"Okay, Anna, Charles. Take a breather," you say as Anna has me (Charles) in a defensive stance against one of her knives. When your words reach their ears, the two relax and walk off the training mat.

"Break time already? Wow, time flies when you have fun," Charles says as he and Anna place their weapons on the weapons cache and take a seats at the table you were sitting at.

So since I think its time for a little meet and greet. So tell us a bit about yourself, Charles.

"Where should I begin? Because my backstory is a bit emotionally scarring," Charles says.

"Can't be any worst than mine," you argued.

"Believe me when I say...it might...," Charles says as he begans storytelling a flashback.

* * *

_**...Narrative Flashback...**_

_"I was born an only child into a family of nobles who specialized in religious beliefs as well as nature. So from the time I was able to read and write, I was able to understand everything there was about our 'divine creator(s)' in multiple cultures," Charles says. "From time and time again, my family would venture out to observe any new plants, animals, and weather. And there was more to it then my family ever thought, so when I was barely a decade old, my parents studied me to a point of finding a successful breakthrough in my body. _

_Apparently, just like your sister, I too have been 'blessed' with powers of my own, my parents said that in the church I as born in, they laid my casket in front of the altar and they said that I was chosen by the creator(s) to carry out their mission to make the world at peace before I die. I had the power of persuasion which eventually turned into the abilities of an Olympian," Charles explained his complicated past._

_"That's really awesome," Anna says with a smile._

_"Yeah, but their was one problem with that, though," Charles point out making the two frown._

_"The kingdom we lived in at the time do our jobs and research...was Weselton," Charles confessed as you and Anna gasps._

_"Ouch. That burns, man. I feel bad for you," you say as Charles looks at the ground depressed. _

_"And since my family was hailed as famous researchers, the royal family constantly talked about their research...for military purposes. Imagine humans having the capabilities of our creators. Like your sister, Anna. Shaping the world into what the Royal Family of Weselton would want and not for peace. Every kingdom would never be the same or safe again." But just a few years ago, it took a turn for the worst. When my family refused to give the King of what he wanted, they were henceforth to be executed...except me," Charles says drawing tears as you and Anna gasps._

_"He wanted me to live in exile for my parents' crime of insubordination against the crown since I was the only one of my family who he thought was 'honorable.' So, I lost everything but I did leave a parting gift for the King before I left, though. It all went according to plan, I stole 3 barrels of high explosives from a nearby powder room and left a gunpowder trail from the front door to the crates. All I took was a family photo and the Moore Family Ring that my dad wore. Everything else including the research had to go. I lit the gunpowder and just walked to the docks, not looking back. The boat was scheduled to leave soon after my house exploded, which was the signal to shove off. It would be days before the captain dropped me off here in Arendelle and I would've made my life here in this fair, corrupted kingdom of Arendelle but it would be 6 short months until you came along, (Y/N) and its because of you that the people are beginning to hope again," Charles finishes and stares at you, thus ending the flashback._

* * *

_**...Back To Reality...**_

"Wow, just wow," you say as Charles chuckles under his breath.

"I know, right? But anyway, I did some studying about using your powers but its only when it comes to using your brain to its full capacity and it turns out there is a huge ever-changing myth behind it. Anna, a normal person like you could control up to 10% of your brain," Charles says causing Anna to huff out in annoyance with the low number.

"(Y/N). Anyone like you or Elsa could control up to 40% of their brain," Charles says.

"Is that good," you ask causing Charles to smirk.

"At around 40%, people can control the elements. Fire, water, earth, wind, lightening, ice, etc.," Charles answers causing you and Anna's mouths to go agape.

"But for anyone like me who could control up to 50% of their brain could also defy fate, not to mention I can sense everything around me without even the need to go outside but all and all, I just need to stay in control any kind of disturbances can throw me off when concentrating," Charles explained as you decide to be funny on your next topic.

"So light and darkness in the same body...hmm...so what do you want us to call yourself instead of your real name, Charles," you ask causing Charles to ponder at that suggestion.

"Half and half, huh? The Equalizer? No, wait. Equinox," Charles mutters to himself. "I...am...Equinox. The balance between good and evil," Charles says as black and white energy formed on both his hands.

"So, 'Equinox' what do we do now," you ask.

"First, get me an assassin outfit that half-assassin white and half-onyx black **(but reverse the color trims so the blue is with the white and the red is with the black onyx)**. And then its time for some major payback on 3 **(soon-to-be-dead)** Templars who deserve to die," Charles answers.

"But let's get one thing straight, though. You're the leader, I'm the mentor/guide. I'll point you in the right direction, so you don't do something that might jeopardize us or Elsa. Got it," Charles says. Your response was a defeated shrug. You can't deny it, Charles may know more about what's going on in Arendelle then you and its quite possible since you've been here for merely weeks.

"Not to give out orders on how we should tackle this situation but Anna, I want you to head back to the castle and try attending as many council meetings with your sister as possible. You may hear something important worth sharing to the rest of us. Also, keep his prince identity a secret for now but you can say to your sister that the **'hooded man' **wanted to deliver some vital information to the Queen. "Prince (Y/N) is MIA. He's alive but missing. A piece of white cloth was found on a lone branch right next to fjord," Charles says as Anna agrees with smile but then frown.

"Are you sure that's the smart thing to do," Anna asks making Charles nod.

"Trust me, Elsa doesn't know that you and the 'hooded man' are one in the same," Charles says pointing to you.

"Let's keep it that way but let's also give her hints that you are alive otherwise she'll forever lack two important things: hope and happiness." You and Anna could nod in agreement with that statement. You both know for Elsa's happiness, you'd do anything to make her smile again.

"The same goes for me. I will be undercover at Oaken's Tavern to get the word on the street of what's going on in Arendelle. Also, don't worry about me, the guards never look into my shop anyway and they don't get to see what I'm up to, so I doubt they'll pay attention to me when they're drinking their favorite drink. Oaken was a good friend, he'll let me work there without a doubt," Charles says as you and him smile at each other.

"And as for you, (Y/N), keep doing what you're doing. Keep sending the people a message of hope that the hooded man is here to help Arendelle. Remember, save your blade for the Templars on the council otherwise the people of Arendelle will side with council and we can't have that. Not to mention, with the community siding with us against said council, then those old bags will be forced into a corner to keep the citizens under control from rioting," Charles explained causing you to nod your head in agreement. You're okay with following someone else's lead as long as everything goes according to plan.

"And once your phantom friend gets back from his contract mission, I'll have him back you up in the field," Charles says earning a smirk from you.

"Okay, team, we got our jobs, there is NO telling where this will leads us," you say as everyone just nodded and separated to do their jobs.

"Oh and Anna, don't worry about you coming to find us because we'll come to you," Charles says as Anna just smiles.

"Okay," she says as she exited through the hideout entrance to head back to her room while Charles went to get dressed in a different disguise to make it easier to slip through guard patrols on his way to the tavern while you waited for the evening Sun to set before going out.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...In A Private Location...**_

"So how did the execution go," Ragnarok asked sternly to his two cohorts.

"Well, he was about to be hanged until the hooded man and his new recruit came out of nowhere and save him by cutting the rope," Kemp admitted earning a frown from Ragnarok.

"Can I ever leave you two alone to get something done right," Ragnarok asked feeling intimidated about his lackeys' performance but he quickly went wide-eyed about a realization.

"But then again, at least we should add **'freeing convicted prisoners'** to his long list of crimes against the crown," Ragnarok said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah but sir, now that he's getting help from other people it won't be long before he has a small army to assault the palace and take it over," Titus suggests on the many outcomes from their perspective.

"First off, it won't matter, because at this very moment the decorations for this year's Seasonal Party are being ordered...by Kai," he said with a little distaste for the last part of the sentence. "And once the party is come and gone, the Queen will be swamped with so many suitors, she'll forget about that ignorant deceased boy in no time whatsoever. No to mention, I was thinking an increase in guards were in order, for the Queen's protection."

"But no matter what happens, we are well prepared for anyone to make any attempt to end the Queen's life because that will be _**OUR**_ job and at our discretion, at least until the opportunity presents itself when she is distracted and all alone during the Seasonal Party but for right now, we want her to feel happiness...," Ragnarok explained.

"...before we take it away," Kemp and Titus at the same time.

"Exactly," Ragnarok said with a grin. "May the father of understanding guide us."

"May the father of understanding guide us," Kemp and Titus repeated.

* * *

**Okay, folks. Another chapter (or two) before the Seasonal Party/Festival Party. Don't worry, the good guys will be using their powers, I just need to think long and hard about the fights they might get into but that remains to be seen because its all about having fun...and protecting the ones you love. These next couple chapters sets everything up for the party/festival. **

**8,928 views!? Holy sh*t! More, I want more views. More comments. AND MORE REVIEWS!**

**Just add a bit of suspense and humor to the party chapter, I was thinking of making it a "_Seasonal 'Masquerade' Festival Ball."_ This way, you'll get a chance to dance with Elsa without exposing your identity. I think. Well, comment if you think this is a good idea.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The longer these stories go, the harder it is to explain everything happening in it but everybody wants to read a LONG story, right? **

**But, anyway...**

**The Seasonal Masquerade Festival Ball is on its way and more domestic problems are appearing around Arendelle. You just better hope those problems don't hit too close to home...namely the Castle of Arendelle. Stay strong, young hero and you'll be rewarded soon enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Charles's plan is working wonders with the young group of assassins. Anna didn't like sitting in with her sister and the council at first, but you did give her the idea to politically defend you and what you stand for towards the council. Kemp and Anna would go at it for a full 10 minutes with Kai assisting in Anna's corner and Ragnarok helping Titus in the other. Elsa would constantly shift her perspective back forth between the two divided parties about the topic of the hooded man until someone was knocked into a corner.

"The hooded man has been helping our fair kingdom without nothing in return and you want us to focus all of the guards' efforts to capture him," Anna says trying to piece Titus's methods of action together.

"Yes, if you say he could be essential to our kingdom, I suggest capturing him would help a lot more then killing him. But how should we do it," Titus said as Anna pointed something out to man deep in his thoughts.

"It's not like you could kill him, anyway. He's too good at what he does. Beating the crap out of you," Anna said with a smile as everyone who was on her side smirked causing Titus to grow a vein in irritation.

"Besides, if he wanted to kill me or my sister. He would've done it when he and I first met or when he saw my sister and I in the crowd when he got done beating Kemp and his gang in the square," Anna pointed out causing Kemp to get red in anger. Kemp would never live that defeat down if people keep bringing it up in his presence.

"She makes a good point, Titus. I, for one, say we should invite him here," Kai suggested earning a smile from the princess and everyone who supported the idea...even her sister.

"Forgive me, milady but that's an absurd idea. There is no way I would ever be able to maintain my composure with a vigilante in the room," Ragnarok said with the side of the council who agreed with his decision.

"Part of me agrees with you on that Ragnarok," Kai admits as everyone has a surprised looks on their face...including Ragnarok. "But think about it, Ragnarok, this maybe the only shot we have of getting an audience with our mystery man. Face to face. If we can try to talk to him and let him explain his reason for being here in Arendelle then just might be able to work with him."

**"THAT IDEA BORDERS TREASON, KAI,"** Ragnarok roared but quickly composed himself. "Ahem. There's no way he'll agree with the circumstances. Working with the enemy to protect the kingdom, its like betrayal to the very stuff we stand for."

"Sometimes, Ragnarok, some rules and regulations were meant to be broken sooner or later in our time of need," Kai clarified earning everyone's attention. "Think about it, Ragnarok. You maybe onto something when it comes to trusting him but that's why I am throwing this idea out there right now to get it out of the way. Learn about your enemy, study your enemy before you take the next step," Kai said earning some agreeing nods from the council and making Ragnarok calm down a bit but also making Anna nervous to speak out a countermeasure for her sister's safety.

"However, even if he does agree to talk with us, how do you know he won't pull a fast one over our eyes," Kemp asked feeling cautious about you.

"That's simple. If he does ANYTHING that makes my sister feel uncomfortable or threatened, then under the Elsa's command should Titus and his men attack the perpetrator," Anna says getting both sides attention.

"Are you sure, milady," Titus asked.

"Trust me, Titus. If this works, then he might be trustworthy enough to show up at the Seasonal Ball at the end of the week," Elsa said earning gasps from everyone except Anna.

"Yeah, I don't see myself looking at a peasant who doesn't deserve to be invited to a noble party," Kemp said with a smirk.

"After all of those vigilante acts he's done, its the least we could do to show him the council is willing to listen to what he has to say. Besides, if you call him out for a rematch, I don't think your ego can handle two losses in a row, am I right," Anna said with a smile while Kemp turned red with a frown as he got burnt by that comment.

"So, its settled then. Anna, since your the only one **('secretly excluding Elsa')** in this whole room to speak to the vigilante, I think you should be the one to invite him," Kai suggested as everyone nodded in agreement. Even Ragnarok and his henchman weren't thrilled with the idea but it was the only one they all could agree on without another political war over who is right.

"You can count on me, sis," Anna said with a smile as she exits the room.

_"(Y/N) and Charles are (possibly) gonna love this," _Anna thought to herself as she headed towards the hideout.

* * *

_**...Oaken's Tavern...**_

Like any other day, Oaken's Tavern would be filled with patrons trying to escape any work and drinking their sorrows away with every glass. Charles explained his situation to Oaken and the tavern owner was thrilled to have some hired help from an old friend.

"So any word about the plan," Charles overhears as he eyes two men sitting at the bar table.

"Yeah, tonight we raid the Town Hall for any valuables of any worth like gold, food, etc. This will be payback for the council for not saving that prince," the first one said.

"But what about the Queen? Wouldn't this affect her too as well," the second one asked in surprised.

"Sadly, yes. If the Queen and the princess must suffer along with the council after tonight, then so be it," the first said without a hint of remorse.

Charles eyed the two men in irritation, if he wasn't so high strung on justice right now, he would just ignore what they just said and continued doing what he was doing but on the other hand, if he doesn't tell his comrades about what he just heard, then these guys and whoever their cohorts just might get away with it and it wouldn't be too obvious that the council would blame the hooded man and his associates for the crime. It's the perfect plan and someone or some people need to put a stop to it.

"(Y/N) and Anna aren't gonna like this," Charles says to himself as he pours another glass of wine to the next customer sitting nearby.

* * *

_**...Soon...At The Assassin's Hideout...**_

"Okay people what have we learned," you ask getting both recruits attention.

"To start off, I've found us a lead on a raid tonight at the Town Hall," Charles says earning your interest as you quickly draw up a letter to give to the Queen about the supposed events that are going to happen tonight.

"Well, my sister and the council have agreed to try and setup some kind of formal meeting with you but I doubt that the council are gonna just stay still with you being barely in talking distance of each other," Anna explained earning a frown from Charles and a raised eyebrow from you.

"Great. And while their at it, add some extra guards to their escort, so when we're done talking, they can just come and arrest us," Charles says in a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly but this is the only way to get the council to stop hounding you guys, you may never know. They may just walk away," Anna said as you just put a hand to your forehead in Anna's obliviousness while Charles explains it to her so she can better understand the council's fortitude.

"Anna, there is no way the council is just gonna talk with us peacefully and then leave us alone. When they have an oppurtunity, they will take it," Charles explains to the young redhead.

"Anyway, we need to draw the emotion out of the council, if we are going to get inside their heads. So, Anna, I have an idea...," you say bringing her in close as you whispered the plan for your little meeting with the council.

* * *

_**...Later...At Night...(1 Kilometer Away From The Town Hall...And Closing...)**_

While Anna heads back to the castle to deliver your message in the morning to her sister, you and Charles are investigating a lead on some townsfolk planning to raid the Town Hall's storages.

"Alright, (Y/N) it's your show now. Rumor has it, that there is going to be a raid at the Town Hall," Charles says as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop with you playing follow the leader.

"Alright, but what are they after," you ask as you land on the same rooftop as Charles.

"Easy. The Town Hall is the only place in all Arendelle to have all 4 major things that benefit Arendelle...in the same place. Gold, Food, Wood and Stone are all stored in the Town Hall. Now there are separate storages around Arendelle that individually have each items on its own but in the Town Hall, all 4 things are in same place. Its a stupid idea, believe me, but the council thought it would save lots of money and space for more general buildings around the city," Charles explained.

"Crap. If those raiders were able to get into the Town Hall, steal everything and get away with it. They'll be able to sell everything for a hefty penny leaving everyone else to rot, including the council and...," you begin

"Elsa and Anna. Despite the inheritance of their parents, they still are dependent on those storages. "

"Exactly, so I thought it would be a good idea to intercept this plan before it becomes an civil rights incident...against your girlfriend's rule," Charles replies making you stop in your tracks with hatred in your eyes.

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend," you argue back with a blush.

"Not yet, she's not. Because I already can guess that you've met her at least once in your getup but you haven't actually took out her out to dinner yet. So that's fair, yet slow but steady wins the race. So tell me, when's the wedding," Charles says with a smirk as you reply with a wave of throwing stars being thrown to your partner with deadly accuracy.

"That's none of your business," you retorted as you relented with the stars.

"I guess this is a bad time to ask about kids, huh," Charles suggests which results in a two-handed oversized hammer being thrown across the roof, barely missing Charles by inches, imbeding itself in a tree trunk. "Wow, I didn't even know you were THAT strong.

"Well, maybe because NO one has made me this emotionally angry before," you answered making Charles back off with a full nagging session of questions about what's going on between you and the Queen still lodged in his head. Charles is mentally beating himself up to know the 'spark' between you two but he held off as he heard people talking nearby.

Before you knew it, you both saw just 8 men grouped outside the Town Hall's main entrance. You knew it wouldn't be long before they got that door opened, so you decide to take them out with your powers. No time for a plan, just fight. At first, one of them tried to persuade you into helping them but you decline hoping to make them see the error of their ways and how futile their plan is. You shock a guy in the head with a nonlethal blast as Charles chokes a unsuspecting villager into unconscious which draws the attention of the men.

You blast some of those jerks with electricity and wait for their metal weapons to stick to each other, causing them to have a tug of war between their two weapons, it was comic gold. You then blasted both in men in the chest, forcing them into the entrance of the Town Hall although it remained intact and they both fell onto the ground, knocked out. You look at Charles who has took out his share of raiders with minimal force of self defense. It seems he 'chatting' with the last conscious guy of the bunch.

"Why do you protect the Queen? She stole everything from us," the man argued back in a fury.

"Because, the Queen isn't responsible for this madness. You, the people are," Charles says calmly as he knocks the last guy out with a right hook.

You and Charles look around at your handiwork and quickly nod at each other for a job well done before running away as nearby come over to investigate the disturbance they were hearing.

* * *

_**...The Next Day...**_

The usual morning of the council go at it...again about capturing you and interrogating you to trying to persuade you to join the ranks of the guard and what not. Until suddenly...

"**Elsa**," Anna shouts as she interrupts the council meeting in progress.

"What's with this interruption, Princess Anna? We were discussing on how to deal with Weselton since they just sent a note detailing their mood of displeasantness of one of the shipments that was succesfully sent there without incident, came up short in cargo," Ragnarok explained although getting some cold stares for that comment.

"The hooded man gave me this letter to give to you," Anna explained handing the note to her sister who began to read.

* * *

_Elsa, Queen Of Arendelle,_

_"I apologize for a roughing up a few of your citizens last night, milady. Although, they were planning to break in and steal valuable content from the Town Hall and word of this incident wouldn't have reached you until tomorrow, so I choose to intervene and do the crown (and council) a favor. I don't know what it will take to have the council trust me but if I must, I will keep fighting the good fight to protect Arendelle from all threats, domestic and foreign to earn their respect."_

_"Courtesy of Your Friendly Arendelle Vigilante."_

* * *

Elsa felt like a 100lbs. was just lifted off of her shoulders. The mystery man has done it again and not only did he take care of it, he also helped prevent the crown and council from losing valuable resources. Once Elsa told the news to the council, there was a major uproar in disbelief. Some wanted your head for fighting and hurting civilians but others wanted to hold off on that suggestion because they didn't know the whole story about why you did attack them.

"I've got some good news," Anna nearly shouted as she bolted into the room, barely panting in exhaustion.

"What is it, Anna," Elsa said in surprise to see her sister in a desperate, yet cheerful mood.

"I was able to talk to our mystery man of a vigilante," Anna says getting everyone in the room attention.

"And what did he say," Ragnarok said with a hint of impatience, wanting to hear the princess's response.

"He says he'll agree to talk to my sister AND the whole council," she says with a smile earning a nod from Kai and a smile from Ragnarok. "Everyone on the council will finally get to see our hero of Arendelle...in person."

"When and where," Kai asked causing Anna to tense up.

"Tomorrow...at midday. Where? Well...at the...*Gulp*...cliff where (Y/N) died," Anna in fear of her sister's reaction which was a stunned Elsa getting the urge to cry about the mentioning of you but she stayed strong.

"On the cliff side? He sure must have really like the boy to have the meeting at his death sight," one council member said making Elsa comfortably wince in frustration.

"He must be brave to do this on a nobody's memorial place," Kemp scoffed earning him many mad stares from the good side of the council including the monarchs.

"I wouldn't be to sure about it Kemp. If this snowballs, he'll retreat to who knows where and we'll be back to where we started," Ragnarok pointed causing Kemp to just smirk.

"Ragnarok, this will be on a Cliffside. He won't have anywhere to go," Kemp pointed out only for Kai to shut him up.

"Do not underestimate him, Kemp or do you want to prove the princess right by losing to him twice in row," Kai pointed out making Kemp red in anger.

"Also, he wants me to be the 'Mediator,' so that way, neither side would do something stupid to invoke a domestic war, right," Anna says as everyone gave a nondisagreeable nod. Since Anna was the one to go to the trouble to talk to him, she would be the only person from their side to maintain a peaceful atmosphere within the two parties.

"Okay, fine. We...accept his terms as long as he doesn't try anything to get on our bad side," Ragnarok said trying to stay cautious of your unknown methods of communications.

* * *

_**...Later...Assassin Hideout...**_

Charles and you were back in the hideout, discussing how to approach this summit in a way that can make it seem like you guys are running the show.

"You think the council will agree to this little summit of ours," you ask.

"Trust me, they would do anything to see you in public rather from a guard who has failed his job," Charles said to get your hopes up. "Besides, they don't know that there are more of us. All you need to do is intimidate or *heh* scare the council a little just to provoke them enough that you ARE hostile but not towards them but to the many wrongdoers who dare tries to commit crimes in our home," Charles says in determined.

"Right," you say in agreement but asked, "How will I do that?"

"Simple, I have a plan but first, I need you to test out a new piece of equipment for me, would ya," Charles say with a sly grin.

"Oh boy," you mutter in** 'slight'** utter shock and fear.

* * *

**_The Next Day...Near The Cliffside...The Council vs. The Assassin Summit..._**

"How did we, the council of Arendelle, agree to do this? Meeting with the vigilante of our kingdom," Titus said with disdain as they pushed through the forest trees as the midday Sun becomes brighter and dimmer as it passes behind the thick clouds. A couple of guards in front followed by Kai, Gerda, another guard, then Anna, Elsa and the rest of the council taking up the rear with even more guards following them.

"Maybe because the Queen agreed to this," Ragnarok pointed out causing Titus to shut up as he ducks a stray tree branch from Kemp.

As Ragnarok orders his men in front to pick up the pace, while Gerda, Kai, Elsa and Anna followed suit with fear or hesistation. What happens today would result in Arendelle having its own official ally within its streets or not. The guards in front made it to the clearing before the cliffside could be seen. Also, a stray, thick cloud blocks out the Sun, shading Arendelle in temporary darkness. When they leave the trees, they see a white hooded figure on his knee facing the cliff side view in a praying manner. Ragnarok decides to whisper orders to a couple of guards to sneak up and knock the man out as he motions everyone to stay quiet. Elsa wanted to shout but her emotions of concern and worry were sinking in too fast for her to shout out any warnings tothe unsuspecting person.

Anna then walks out of the trees and notices a small stick in front near her foot and a mischievous smile begins to form on her face. Anna quickly looks at everybody and then takes a step forward, onto the stick, creating a loud **_'SNAP.'_**

"Ah, it must be YOU, then? The Council of Arendelle," you say causing everybody to look at Anna who puts on a fake expression of embarrassment for making the man they were stalking alert to their nearby presence. You turn to face them to commence with the summit.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name will remain a secret but who I am won't be for much longer. You may call me **'The Hooded Man'** or **'The Vigilante of Arendelle.' **Whichever suits your interest of your perspective of me," you say.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, its pleasure to meet you...and in front of your council nevertheless," you say with a hint of exasperation, trying to provoke the council of your chilvarous personality.

"The feeling is mutual, **_vigilante_**," Ragnarok says disdain trying to provoke you_. "_We've all been waiting to talk to you since you came here, so now, let's talk."

"Let's," you say back as you as sit on a nearby rock as everyone just stares at you, expecting you to do something.

"So why are you **REALLY** here," Titus starts off, causing you to grin under your hood.

"Easy, to protect the Queen and Princess, just like the royal guards," you answer plainly with honesty to everyone.

"Thanks for the support...but no thanks because we _**DON'T**_ need your help, **_hero_**," Titus said letting your answer go right by him without looking away from you.

"If I was able to find a way over a 20-foot concrete wall, supervised by guards, stay hidden within the castle's most darken areas and stalk the Queen and/or Princess in their own home just to check and see if their safe, you wouldn't count that as helping," you theorized making the group in front of you surprised.

"Have you actually done that before," Kai asked making the council seem curious and uncomfortable about your response.

"Yeah, once," you answered making most of the council gasps and Kemp to step forward in authority.

"So, its true! He admits infiltrating the castle to hurt our Queen. Guards ar-," Kemp said only to be interrupted by you.

"Before you ask your guards to come and unsuccessfully arrest me, just to point this out: I only broke into the castle to gain an audience with her majesty," you say making everyone freeze and eye Elsa while Kemp looks at you with anger for being interrupted.

"It's true," Elsa admits causing everyone to gasp making Ragnarok come to her side in an instant.

"Queen Elsa, why would you associate with this man. He is an outlaw. Untruthful one, at that," Ragnarok says to defend his perspective of you.

"Because, councilor. This man is the only person aside from Prince (Y/N) who isn't scared to do anything to protect in what he believes in," Elsa said firmly with determination while everyone winced at the Queen's voice of authority of her answer.

"He would join the city guard just to oversee my protection as well as my sister's safety, right," she says earning a nod from you.

"Yeah. I would lay down my life for the royal family...and Arendelle," you say causing everyone to relax a bit although some aren't officially convinced with your response.

The summit would go on, as expected. There were topics that you could answer in full detail while others, not so much, making some council members more curiously tense as you witheld the information from them. Time and time again, you knew that this conversation was always gonna sideways until Anna would step in and help although, even she should would need support **(to keep up her ruse as an a princess to a assassin recruit)**. That is until you all reach the end of the summit with the Sun setting into the late afternoon and the council are at the edge of their seats for your response to their final question.

"Will you...uhh...be coming to our Masquerade Party in a few days time," Elsa asked giving a slight blush while surprising everyone on her side of the cliff while you maintained your composure although you were mentally slapping yourself that the Queen of Arendelle was inviting you to party. Score!

"My Queen, you can't be serious," Ragnarok argued back as he whispered something in her ear._ "Think_ _about the vision."_

"I'm well aware of your vision, councilman but I doubt that this man will be my killer on a night worth remembering," Elsa pointed out as she pointed to you. "Besides, he never actually gave us an answer that he was coming or not."

"I will only appear if you _**ACTUALLY**_ need me to be there otherwise I won't interfere with the most important social gathering in Arendelle that only happens twice a year," you say in a calm, neutral tone.

"Well, that was easy. He doesn't want to come. I guess we're done here," Kemp says as he turns his body, impatiently waiting for everyone to follow his lead back to Arendelle with no avail.

"Hold on, Kemp, may I remind you that he is still** 'WANTED'** for being a vigilante and showing his own way of justice. Even though I must admit you did clean up the streets of our fair city but that doesn't give you immunity from the law. Guards, get him," Titus orders as a couple of guards volunteer themselves to apprehend you but Elsa calls them off before they get within arm's reach of you.

"It's okay. Queen Elsa. My work here is done anyway," you say as you back up near the edge of the cliff. You take one last look at Elsa's sad face, tears beginning to fall as you jump off the cliff.

"I guess it is true. History does repeat itself," Titus says with a smile as he steps past his guards to see where you fell only to have a look of shock and disbelief come onto his face.

"Impossible," he nearly shouts drawing a crowd to his sides as they all share thesame look on Titus's face.

"What is that," Ragnarok says as he and everyone else sees you slowly parachuting slowly down into the distance.

"Is he flying," Elsa asks the crowd in astonishment who couldn't really give her an answer as you and your parachute disappears over the river and into a cluster of tall trees, escaping everyone's line of sight.

"I don't know but I can tell you this, Ragnarok," Kai started off getting Ragnarok's attention. "He got away...again."

"Don't give me a reason to push you off this cliff, old man," Ragnarok threaten getting right into Kai's face with anger in his eyes.

"Break it up, both of you. The meeting with our mystery man is over, now we can focus on the upcoming party. Don't you agree, milady," Gerda says getting in between the rivaling councilman to keep them separated and calling on Elsa's aid to end their squabble before things get worst.

"I agree, Gerda. The party will be upon soon. I suggest we head back to Arendelle to prepare the festivities for the guests," Elsa suggests as she makes her way back towards the forest that border the city with the group following her. Although, it ended the way it did, Elsa was asking herself,_** "Did you even answer the question enough for her to know that you ARE coming to the party?"**_

Even if she knew if you were coming or not, one thing's for sure, she wouldn't be prepare for what was going to happen to her on that night at the Masquerade Ball. Ragnarok's vision was coming to fruition...and you can't stop it.

* * *

**Let me be the first to say we've reached the goal of 10,000+ views, courtesy of you, the audience.**

**And the second thing is the Masquerade Ball is upon you and all of Arendelle. And with neighboring kingdoms coming to Arendelle's shores, you will expect excitement before the ball even begins. It time to put your game face on which technically is your masque (preferably 'mask') when you attend the party. Careful, hero because when it comes to parties, there is always the**** odd man out that makes the most deadly mistake that creates an incident that no one sees coming and is not worth experiencing first hand. But nobody knows what will happen...until it happens, until then I salute you and your bravery for attending this event and may you show everyone in Arendelle what it's like to do the right thing in the face of danger. **

**Even if the government of the kingdom dislikes you doesn't mean the kingdom doesn't. Besides, it a mask party. Nobody can tell who's who until you reveal yourself. Happy infiltrating, assassin. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is it. The chapter you have been waiting for.**

**Also, let me be the first to say that my story has accumulated 13,050 views and counting. Good job, everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_**...The Day Before The Ball...**_

While you and the council were locking horns for the past few weeks, time has been moving on for everyone else in the kingdom of Arendelle and beyond. Birthdays are celebrated, promotions have been recognized and rewarded, funerals have been emotionally sound and heart-stopping. But time moves on and for Arendelle, an important annual event that happens only twice a year, on the first day of Spring and on the first day of Autumn, The Arendelle Seasonal Party.

This social gathering wasn't important at first but coincidentally every year on these two days, something special would happen in Arendelle and the monarchs would have a party to celebrate the rare occasion like the marriage of the previous monarchs before Elsa was born, treaties of diplomatic peace being signed, remembrance/mourning parties and many more. But no matter the representatives who are visiting the kingdom of Arendelle, history will always repeat itself on this day.

* * *

_**...Mid-morning Council Meeting...In Session...**_

"This is it, everyone," Elsa announced as everyone began to smile in relief. "We are just one day away from celebrating one of the best annual events in Arendelle."

"I'll say, I already have my suit picked out and everything," Kemp said with a smirk.

"But I have a question, what should tomorrow's theme be? I mean, every year, we make the ballroom or people into a different a place that the royal family has visited in the past," Gerda pointed catching everyone in the room by surprise.

"Oh, that's right. A theme but what can we provide on short notice," Elsa asked everyone instantly went into their thoughts.

"Why not have a Masquerade Ball," Kai asked as everyone faced him. "When I was growing up in Venice, Italy, there was a holiday called '**Carnevale.**"

"Carnevale," Anna asked on the far side of the room. "Sounds more like an event then a holiday."

"Princess Anna, you're correct on both counts," Kai said as Anna stood looked at him with surprise. Allow me to explain, **Carnevale** was an annual event held in Venice that was known for its extravagant costumes and decorated masks. Believed to have started in the mid 1100's, and since then it became an official tradition during the Renaissance era.

"So you're suggesting we all have to wear masks," Titus asked causing Kai to nod his head.

"It's part of tradition because if you wear a mask, nobody won't know who you are until you tell them or take the mask off," Kai explained as Titus just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. You can't break tradition without an even better tradition to top the previous one.

"Anything else you can tell us about **Carnevale**," Ragnarok asked feeling a bit curious about what else Kai knows about the holiday that will benefit Arendelle's party.

"They say common folk and noblemen celebrated the festival by playing games and compete in competitions, as well as dancing, and watching performers in the streets or city squares. The environment was vibrant and people were garbed in colorful clothing and masks. The streets were filled with banners and processions of people and fireworks decorated the sky," Kai explained as everyone from the council started to enjoy the idea of Kai's theme.

"Okay, for once, I like your idea of choice, Kai," Ragnarok admitted with a weak smile in agreement causing everyone to look at the Ragnarok as if he said something out of character.

"But what about the masks for everyone," Anna asked as she thought seeing a huge crowd of nobles with barely any masks left to give out.

"I already took the liberty of ordering multiple colored masks to the castle while I was ordering all the party favors and game equipment before went to meet the vigilante many days ago," Kai explain as the mentioning of you sparked some concern on a few members.

"Speaking of the vigilante, is he gonna make a move on any of the guests during the party," Kemp said earning some mad glares from the good side of the council.

"Nobody knows for sure, because there'll be so many party guests, he'll be able to blend in with everyone at the party," Kai pointed out trying to make the opposing side feel nervous in their boots but Ragnarok quickly thought of a buffer against that remark.

"All the more reason to task the guards into keeping a closer watch on any of the guests," Ragnarok suggested as he eyed Titus with authority, implicating he'll carry out the order.

"If there is nothing left to talk about, I guess...**Meeting ****Adjourned**...until the festivities of tomorrow have passed by once again," Elsa announced as everyone bowed out and exited, eager to prepare for tomorrow night. When everyone leaves, Anna quickly comes up to her sister, feeling antsy and impatient but in a more concerned manner.

"Um, Elsa when I told you about the hooded man's meeting, I kind of left something out. Something that I could not mention in front of the council with you in middle," Anna explained as Elsa grabbed a glass of water on the table.

"How important is it," Elsa asked taking a quick sip of her water.

"Like **The-hooded-man-told-me that Prince-(Y/N)-could-be-alive-somewhere-in-Arendelle** important," Anna whispered to her sister who just froze (metaphorically) in place while the glass of water instantly turned to ice which quickly slipped out of her hand and onto the table, causing it to shatter.

"Elsa," Anna asked but her sister didn't respond. Anna waved her hand in front of her sister's blank face but still no response. She nudged her and then shoved her sister to the point that Elsa fell out of her seat...**STILL** paralyzed like a statue.

"I knew I should've told him that telling her was a bad idea. Oh well, I'd better get Elsa to her room," Anna muttered as she grabbed her sister piggyback style and carried her to her room.

It would be a full day until Elsa came back to the land of the living since that small bit of news nearly purged her from it. Thankfully, Gerda would keep watch over her as Elsa slept in her bed.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...At the Assassin Hideout...**_

While you were preparing and planning for every possible worst case scenario for Elsa's apparent and imminent assassination tomorrow, Charles came in to give you an update.

"So far, I've seen the cargo for the party. It consists of instruments, firecrackers, sparklers, a bunch of masks, etc. In my opinion, its stuff like this, you'll see at Carnevale in the Italian cities," Charles says.

"I guess that's their theme of entertainment for the guests."

Hey, guys," Anna greets as she enters the hideout with a smile.

"What's up, Princess," Charles greets as Anna answers his question.

"Well, Elsa is in a love coma when I mentioned you being 'possibly' alive and also take these," Anna says throwing a few masks onto the table.

"You're gonna need them for tomorrow."

"Thanks, Anna. Now, its time to talk about how tomorrow is gonna play out," you say as both Charles and Anna came in close as you began to talk for nearly half an hour for tomorrow's schedule...and your well thought out game plan.

* * *

_**...The Day Of The Seasonal Ball...**_

You wake up and you feel excited for today because today is the Seasonal Ball. Neighboring monarchs and nobles from far and wide started to come early to such an annual event. Since the event is twice a year, the kingdom plan according to go to which one, but no matter which one they go to, everyone always has a good time.

The schedule would be mostly a field day outside, everyone will be busy having fun, meeting and greeting with other nations as they all enjoy themselves in a single place. The cool autumn breeze was enough to convince you to ear your assassin robes but you decide to take the hood off since there is no need to be sneaky in a place where everyone is happy.

You and Charles decided to go together and head to the palace gates, which was also step 1 of the plan: Protecting the Snow Queen.

"Go on in...King and Queen of Corona...along with Eugene and Rapunzel," the guards says with a smile as the family proceeded in while you guys just came from walking across the bridge of the castle.

"Hold it right there, you two," the guard commands as he and his cohort get in your way, preventing you and Charles from going beyond the gate. "What business do you have here?"

"Look, we know we aren't on the list for guests but Princess Anna said that she needed our help for today," you say to the guard.

"Wait a minute. Princess Anna did mention that a couple of commoners were coming to help out with the festivities," the second guard says hoping to rile you up with little success as Charles spoke.

"Yeah, that's us, Charles says with a fake smile.

"Alright. Entry be granted," the first guard says as you two walk through the gate to the palace grounds.

"Should I inform the guard captain or a council member of their presence," the second guard suggested.

"No, if the princess needs them, that's on her. That is until she loses interest with them and throws them both out herself," he says as he high fives his friend.

However, you and Charles already sensed their auras right after you left them alone, and their inside showed up red as blood.

"Templars are jackasses," you both said in unison.

* * *

_**...Later...Into The Evening...Within The Castle's Courtyard Square...**_

While you were observing the activities, you began to look around the peaceful kingdom, nobles laughing with friends, children playing with sparklers, performers creating weird shapes with yarn and balloons. Not to mention, in the background, you could hear music instruments throughout the courtyard, almost making you get the urge to get up and dance yourself but you weren't into dancing that much. On the other hand, Charles thought it would be a good idea to participate in the games. A foot race around Arendelle, Capture the Flag, A ribbon race, and a hand to hand fight.

Charles suggested on letting you join the action, but you denied it, knowing action would come your way as you waved him off as you walked away, eager to find something new that may interest you but before you knew it, you accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you," you say as you readjust your mask to see the woman you bumped.

"It's okay. I should have been paying attention more," the woman asked as she quickly readjusted her mask to see to you.

Then, both of you froze as you locked eyes. You are so thankful that Elsa can't recognize you with your mask otherwise she may go into another coma.

"Queen Elsa," you ask causing her to blush underneath mask as you quickly stand up to offer her your hand to get her on her feet as well.

"Hi, I take it you are a young noble from another land, eager to deliver another wedding proposal," Elsa asked knowing that was the scenario that has been happening ever since the party has started. Thankfully, she was able to tell each of them a sincere apology of disagreement to their wedding proposals, which kind of crushed their small hearts.

"No need. I don't intend to propose to you...unless you want me to," you answer making Elsa look at you as if your crazy because she wasn't expecting you to give an answer like that. "I just wanted to know if you would give me the honor of giving you the first dance of the night. If you want," you say in a nervous way while holding your hand out, hoping Elsa would take it.

The Queen wasn't too certain about taking the hand of a unknown person but so far, you are the first person of the whole evening to actually ask the Queen to a dance while not directly flirting with her and asking anything on the lines of marriage, so she took it while the musicians near the center of the courtyard decide to start a new number.

The next song was a simple waltz that you and Elsa knew cold. You and Elsa got close and dance around the center circle of the courtyard as the music got louder for everyone to hear. More and more couple were seeing you two dance and people were beginning to smile as the Queen of Arendelle is having the most fun they've seen her have.

"My queen, may I say something," you ask getting the urge to flirt with her.

"No need for formalities, sir. Just call me Elsa and what's on your mind," she asks as you and her end the sentence with a brief dance pose.

"Well, I think you look quite beautiful in that mask. You should wear it more often," you say as you see Elsa blush a bit under the mask as you both continue to dance, drawing some unwanted attention of Elsa's suitors to yourselves from afar.

"I don't believe this. How come that guy gets to dance with the Queen," one suitor asked as he sees you and Elsa smiling as you both begin to spin into another pose.

"I know, right? And I asked her a proposal for my kingdom not 10 minutes ago," the second one said.

"Same here. What's that guy got that we don't," the third suitor said as a fourth party came up from out of nowhere and begin to show off his

"Charisma, bravery and money. You 3 only have 1 of each while I have all 3. Now watch me scoop the Queen right off her feet from that man with my wedding proposal," Prince Hans said said as the music for the waltz ended as everyone stopped and clapped at the musicians.

As everyone disbands from the circle, Elsa was about to ask you about your name until Hans came in between you two without warning making you grow a vein in irritation of the one person you hoped would never come in between you and Elsa...literally.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and may I say you quite lovely this evening and that mask really brings out your eyes if I do say so myself," Hans greeted as he quickly kissed her hand and instantly began to flirt with the Queen, much to your disappointment and annoyance.

"Ummm...Thanks? Look...I...," Elsa tried to start but was quickly cut off by Hans who wasn't quite paying attention as he began to play out a scenario in his head about how he gets the girl in the end.

"I was thinking that we should talk a bit more alone with nobody watching because I have present that would just take your breath away," Hans says as he motions her to come with him but she doesn't which starts to give him concern. You decide to break the ice and talk to him before he embarrasses himself just like the suitors before him.

"Look, Prince Hans, not to point out the obvious for you but let me say, so she doesn't have to, Queen Elsa isn't interest in any marriage proposal from you or any man at the moment," you say as you back the Queen behind you as if you were her guard.

"And how would you know that," the prince asks while Elsa looks at you with curiosity of what your response is to that question.

"Well, for starters, the person she **DID** like or fell for...sorta...died," you say eyeing the Queen who was sporting a sad face. "So, a marriage proposal from you or those other young gentlemen behind you would make her dwell in the past of her previous supposed lover thus preventing her from having the future **YOU** want, not what she would want," you explained as Elsa quickly puts 2 to 2 together at your observation of Hans 'ascension' plan.

"Back off, you commoner, you don't know the first thing about 'true love," he says in a snobbish manner that makes you want to punch his lights out.

"I know more then enough when it comes to relationships and judging by your tone, you won't get the chance to have one with her," you argue back as Hans get in your face, expecting you to throw a punch.

"You piece of common trash," he says as you quickly argued back...

"Silver-spooned runt of the litter," you say with a smirk as you see Hans go for a cheap shot to your face but catch it, twist his arm, and send him to the ground. As Elsa calls for her guards, you mutter one last sentence to the ejected prince.

"No offense, **(Last)** Prince of the Southern Isles, but you would make a horrible King of Arendelle...or practically anything," you say as Hans is quickly spitting curses at you for ruining his chances with the Queen while the guards are carrying him to the gates.

With Hans taken care of, the Queen wanted to continue her conversation with you but you've quickly disappeared after Hans was apprehended. She sighed in disappointment about your disappearance but she quickly forgot about you as Kai came to get the Queen for the speech she would soon give as she was escorted on stage.

Although, Ragnarok was in deep thought as he observed you from on the stage. He doesn't know who you truly are but he's grateful for you dealing with Hans because his attitude for attention would always lead him towards failure.

***How ironic, huh, folks.***

* * *

As you walk through the crowd, quickly scanning all the nobles and royals around you, something in the back of your head screamed, "You are being watched." You couldn't shake the feeling out of your head nor calm yourself down. Apparently, your fear of paranoia and uncertainty started to sink into your instincts and sweat began to form on your forehead as you looked around constantly in the sea of masque.

You then notice Elsa has been directed on stage to give a small speech about the party. While she had the audience's attention, the council was keeping tabs on you, despite you sending Hans packing earlier. You weren't in trouble but you were the person of interest in the council's eyes at the moment.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...On Stage...**_

Despite that minor distraction from Prince Hans from being ejected from the castle gates, everything was going perfectly right on schedule...for the Templars to spring their trap.

"I shouldn't remind you on how important this moment is for us, Titus. Now either you kill her or I will have Kemp do it," Ragnarok whispered to Titus.

"Won't I get caught? Even though I'm still wearing a mask," Titus asked with a hint of concern.

"If you end up in prison, I'll get you out before your execution," Ragnarok said with determination.

Titus then eyes the distracted Queen and then back to Ragnarok and he just finally shrugged his soldiers. "Works for me," he says in agreement as slowly walks towards the Queen, knife in hand.

* * *

**_...Back In The Crowd..._**

The one time you feel your instincts of protection and heroism takeover as you eye Titus with a demonic, yet focused glare underneath your mask. You see Ragnarok give him a little pep talk before things start to play out. Then, you realize it, when you were talking with Anna last night, she brought up and gave a description of Ragnarok's vision into the future of** YOU** assassinating Elsa, however, she says that the vision ends with you in midair a few feet away from Elsa with your hidden blade extended. You guess he's expecting you to stab her in front of everyone, so you'd take the blame.

Also, you point out this is the best way to start a war. With most of the leaders and representatives from various lands here, there is a good chance that everyone will be locking horns until every nation kills each other then the Templars come in and takeover. It's the ultimate backdoor plan to jumpstart a war and taking the nation in the center/starting point over. Thankfully, you'll **NEVER** let that happen as long as you're keeping tabs on Elsa who was on stage giving a speech on how the 'Carnivale' idea was Kai's idea.

You eye Ragnarok who whispers something to Titus. You knew something's up as Titus begins to move towards Elsa's position, with a glimmer of metal moving from his sleeve and to his side.

**"OH, SH*T,"** you muttered to yourself as you flipped your hood back over your head as you weaved your way through the crowd as you try to run faster and faster to pick up speed towards the stage. There is not time to shout to Elsa about her imminent death behind her, so you take the ultimate risk that could also change the fate of history itself by running up to Elsa.

Titus is right behind Elsa but the crowd doesn't see anything out of the ordinary...yet.

You are 5 yards in front of Elsa but she is oblivious of who is behind and apparently, you given the crowd. Anna and Charles start to see your clothes blur through the crowd. "What are you up to," they wonder.

Titus has the knife in his hand and he prepares to stab Elsa in the back as he rears his forearm back for a painful plunge.

You dart past the royal family from Corona but Eugene eyes you with suspicion as you make it to the first step and launch yourself into midair just enough for the crowd, the council and Elsa to see you in shock about what you intend to do to Elsa in front of everyone.

"Hmph. I love it when I'm right," Ragnarok mutters in satisfaction as he sees you preparing to assassinate your target.

* * *

With you in midflight with your hand coming forward, you've selected your hidden blade, it began to slowly extend with blue electricity from your arm surging onto the metal brace as the crowd began to gasp and Anna began to shout her sister's name. You never felt so focused on Elsa before, it made you feel warm inside but you also felt nervous because if you miss your target, how can you call yourself her guardian angel of Arendelle.

Elsa never felt so scared her life, she wanted to throw ice in your direction but she was so scared to do so. As you came down on the Queen with your weapon in hand, Elsa's beliefs about you were being replaying through her mind within split seconds of each other. After everything she has heard and seen you do, she gets killed by her own **'Guardian Angel.'** Perhaps, Ragnarok was right, maybe Queen Elsa will die this day...

Your hidden blade pierces the body you land on and everyone is stunned.

* * *

**Uh, oh. Cliffhangers, you got hate those. Anyway, did you just assassinate the Queen Of Arendelle!? Find out next time.**

**Your mask and Charles's mask are what Ezio wears at Carnevale in Assassin's Creed II.**

**Also, Elsa's mask is the new cover picture. Didn't you notice?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh, man, talk about causing a panic but sorry to keep you guys in suspicions. I bet you guys are tearing your hair out just by wondering what happens next. Well, read on to find out.**

**Also, 14,750 views! Awesome job, folks.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_**...Continuing Where We Left Off... **_

The sound of a blade plunging into an individual's body echoes throughout the whole area. People are 'frozen' in fear about what just happened, even Anna and Charles from their perspectives can feel the tension in the air about what you did in front of everyone. But all you did was stay like a statue for a good 20 seconds until you felt like moving everything except you right arm. When you stand up straight up, your eyes never leave the figure(s) in front of you, Elsa and the target you stabbed **(standing behind her)**, Titus.

Elsa, on the other hand, was more scared then ever before in her life. Never until now has she experienced (and survived) a near successful frontal assassination and in front of a crowd no less. Elsa could hear her sister in the background before you jumped onto the stage and began you assassination attempt but she couldn't respond, in fact, Elsa felt so terrified, she couldn't move anything except her eyes, which gave you and Titus some one-on-one time **(with Elsa to scared to of her mind to listen despite being right in the middle of you two).**

Then, again when Titus slowly approached Elsa and then saw you jump up above the stage for an air assassination, he knew he had to improvise and choose a target...but quickly. If he chose Elsa, then she **would** have taken a blade to the back and possibly out the front of her chest but you would still nail him from above. If he chose you, then he would ignore the Queen and try to stab you while you tried to assassinate him with the Queen stuck in the middle of the two killers exchanging murder weapons. So in other words, no matter who he picks, Titus will die. ***So take a wild guess on who YOU think Titus tried to assassinate?***

When you look into the eyes of the man who was about to take someone you cared deeply about away from you for good, you just never felt so relieved before in your life...with no regrets whatsoever. As you see Titus trying to speak, you tune all the murmurs of the crowd behind you out.

"You think you've won, assassin," Titus asks weakly as he coughs up blood. "You may have saved the Queen this day, but more Templars will rise up and take back Arendelle in our name."

"And I will be ready to face them all," you say as Titus just smirked in irony as his body faded from consciousness. You retract your hidden blade, leaving the bloodied wound on Titus's corpse as he fell over with a **'THUD'** which snaps Elsa out of her isolated mental breakdown. When she sees you standing so close to her, she was expecting the worst about you following up on your assassination. Pretty much, everyone was thinking the same thing in the crowd.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...In The Crowd...**_

"Whoa. I heard some people say that there was some kind of vigilante running around but I never thought I get to see the first time around when coming to Arendelle," Eugene whispered to Rapunzel.

"Yeah, my parents would tell me that they continuous been receiving reports about a hooded man from the weekly letters sent by Arendelle's council. They say the people are in civil unrest to begin with ever since some **'uplifting young man'** around Elsa's age brought life back to Arendelle," Rapunzel explained.

"Well, what happened to him, then? Because the way I see it, the people in Arendelle look like their going through a _**major**_ depression," Eugene asked in concern as he eyed some surrounding people who were still sad at your death.

"They say he was kidnapped and in a final act of desperation, he fell off a cliff...along with kidnapper," Rapunzel said feeling sad about your unexpected death.

"Ouch. If he really was that important, I would've wanted to meet the guy," Eugene said in surprise.

"Same here," Rapunzel said in agreement as they hear approaching guards with one of them shouting, **"HALT, assassin!"**

* * *

_**...Back With You and Elsa...**_

You standing before her is almost like a dream come true. What felt like like minutes which was only seconds. At normal height, you were only half a head taller then Elsa (despite the her heels) and the look in her eyes tells you she is calmed down. You both were hypnotized by each other's gaze. The gleaming glow from Elsa makes you think you are staring at a blonde (masked) angel from heaven and you couldn't help but smile at that thought.

As for Elsa, she couldn't see your eyes all the way due to your mask and hood but the lower half of your face was visible enough due to the lighting around the stage, she could tell you were a strong person, both physically and mentally and highly devoted to Elsa's and Anna's protection to even show up unannounced on stage and nearly cause an international incident on a hunch that you're paranoid of her getting killed in front of everyone. It was a risk worth taking and the result was a positive outcome. She smiled at the thought of you outsmarting everyone again to gain entry into the party.

But the one question going through both of your minds that kind of described what you both were feeling in your hearts was...

_"This...is...**SO**...awkward." _

Because here you are protecting Elsa like you promised and Elsa is** (for the first time ever)** the damsel in distress.** *Ironic, huh folks?***

A few more moments of silence until you start the conversation with a question, "Are you hurt, my Queen?" Some of the guests in the audience were surprised to hear you speak since most of them thought you were just another fairy-tale made up by the citizens of Arendelle.

"Yes, thanks to you," Elsa said while eyeing the corpse of Titus and then back to you. "I'll admit, I never really liked him."

"Don't blame yourself, after the past 2 times he got beat by that visitng prince, I wouldn't hold it against you if his death moved you in anyway," you say in a monotoned, yet comfortable and agreeable way.

But when Elsa looks down at your chest, something catches her eye. She instantly sports a look of panic and begins to tear up.

"What's wrong, your highness," you ask as if you started

"Your um...your b-bl-bleeding," Elsa squeaked out in concern as the blood stain grew a few more centimeters.

You look down where Elsa's eye were staring at then you see what she means. The knife that Titus was going to use on Elsa, passed her dress and into your chest, just 2 inches from your heart but directly centered on your left lung. But don't worry yourself because you have electric powers, so there was barely enough blood to form around the wound's insertion point was seen by you and Elsa. You weren't scared though, you were hit with stuff much worst then a knife wound and you quickly removed it with ease.

"Oh, uh," you start off trying to think of a way to think of a answer to calm Elsa's emotional state. "I wonder how long that's been in there," you ask in sarcasm as you remove the knife from your clothes as the wound begin to heal with the Queen still sporting a shocked face along with the council who was seeing the interaction between the two before them.

"This assassin is way tougher then I ever thought," Ragnarok thought in surprise as he continued to stare at what you might do next.

**"HALT, assassin,"** someone shouts as several guards come from out of nowhere and go through the crowd towards the stage.

"Not again," you say in a annoyed tone as you turn around to see all these guards making their way towards your position to capture.

Anna couldn't stand it anymore, she ran from the crowd and joined you on the stage in an instant while Charles was doubling back to provide an exit, if necessary.

"No, please," Anna says to guards taking a defensive stance in front of you with determination of authority in her eyes.

"Princess Anna, for your safety, I recommend that you get out of the way of the murderer behind you," the female second in command said in a authoritve tone to

"I'm sorry, Sophie but I can't let you hurt **MY** best friend," Anna says in your defensive as you turn your body towards the audience to look at the guardswoman with analyzing eyes.

"**WHAT**," everyone hearing that sentence gasps, including Kristoff as if he had knife stuck in his chest? Was Anna cheating on him...with the vigilante of all people? He quickly took a few steps back before running outside the gates and into town to calm himself, although it won't be until tomorrow that the girls will find him...wasted in sorrow.

"What a minute? Sophie? Like Sophia, why does that name sound familiar," you ask yourself until it hits you in the head. You remember going through some documents on the guards on the castle's payroll and you remember reading someone's profile with that name.

* * *

_**...Profile Flashback...**_

You look through the list of guards and see a picture of Sophia's head. You being to quickly read through her profile, expecting any surprises she may bring to the table.

**Name: Sophia 'Sophie' Sundermount la Sicily**

_***Her first name was from her grandmother.**_

_** *Her last name is deprived from where her 'early' family members first settled, at the base of a mountain that they dubbed 'Sundermount.' **_

**_*Sometimes in European countries require your country of birth to be part of your name, hence the country phrase 'of Sicily'._ **

**Description:**

**(Imagine Xena (you know 'the warrior princess') in her late teens with strawberry blonde hair in Arendelle guard armor for women.**

**Ethinicity****: ****Perfect Blend of Irish and Italian **

**Background to Present Day:**

**Born**** into a rich common family, she lived a productive life while growing up in her early years. At a young age, she was always so free-spirited and out-going, not to mention happy until a business contractor came along and forced them out onto the streets. She began to travel with her parents to Arendelle to start anew. However, after their first week on the road, her parents were killed during a raid on the town they were staying in. Thankfully, Arendelle soldiers came to support them, observed and supported by Titus who was a second-in-command leader...at the time. When he found a teenage Sophia that day, he brought her back to Arendelle to train her to be a cold, calculative and loyal soldier to the crown. At first, she was looked down upon by the other guard members because not many woman would want to be a soldier. Although, she received numerous encouragements from the previous monarchs and Anna before she started rising through the ranks and taking on all the men in the guard, eventually making other woman enlist as well.**

**Rank: ****1st Lt. (_Lieutenant_**). **Also, Currently 2nd-In-Command to the Guard Captain, Titus.**

**Affiliation: Arendelle Royal Guard (but you get the feeling she could possibly be secretly in cohoots with the Templars but you haven't visibly seen her report to anyone to confirm that theory.)**

******Personal Note (that you vow to remember): **

**Ever**** since she was knighted by the girls' father, she vowed herself out of loyalty to the crown to never let anyone (like you) ever near the majesties, it's only because she was assigned to positions outside the castle time and time again that prevented her from interacting or seeing you up close. And d****espite, the information that Titus has tried to gather on you, she was impressed that you have evaded capture from the guard for this long...but she plans to break your streak...soon.**

* * *

_**...Anyway, Back To The Action...**_

"My apologies, Princess Anna but your 'best friend' here just butchered my mentor in front of everyone, and according to the law, anyone who kills a high standing official must be put to death...immediately," Sophie said as she took out her sword.

"And I bet he had a good reason to do it," Anna said in your defense. Anna knew she couldn't blab the creed out in public but she can defend your actions with her as the witness as instructed by Elsa's orders as Queen.

"He did have a good reason to kill the guard captain, because I fear if he didn't intervene when he did, I would have a knife in my back. I mean, he even has the knife wound on his chest to prove it," Elsa said coming from behind you to talk the angry Sophia down.

"He was the only one whoever treated me like somebody outside the royal family," Sophia said as she started drawing tears.

With Elsa, Anna and Sophia distracted, Ragnarok took one look at your distracted self and waved some guards over, he was satisfied with happiness for this opportunity to make your arrest in front of everyone. He quickly sneaks up behind you with a sword in hand, and hits you with the butt of the sword, knocking you flat on your face, out cold.

"Guards, take him away," Ragnarok orders as Elsa and Anna notice you on the ground with guards surrounding your unconscious body. Elsa was about to retort with an order to let you go but Ragnarok words stopped her and Anna in their tracks.

"My apologies, Queen Elsa but like it or not, we must bring him in for the crime of murder, especially since he did it in front if everyone otherwise, blood will be spilt in the council about the topic for retribution and his execution," Ragnarok explained as Elsa looks at the audience and she sees faces full of fright, just like her coronation day, only today was much worst because someone actually died and now, the fate of your life now rests within the divided council of jerks with your friends caught in the middle.

"I hope he gets the sword," Sophia mutters as she follows the guards inside the castle.

* * *

_**...Arendelle Dungeons...**_

You woke up with a stir and then you move your hands but something restricts them to the wall.

"Chains," you blindly answer correctly then you look around the room.

"Great. I'll take a guess that I'm in prison or that dungeon that Anna told me about that's beneath the castle," you murmer to yourself as you hear someone approached the door and unlock it from their side.

"Sophia," you blindly ask.

"Assassin," she replies with the same cold tone and stare you give her.

"Let's get right to the chase, then. I don't know who are and frankly, I wouldn't mind taking that Carnivale mask off your face to see my Queen's supposed killer AND my mentor's killer but Councilman Ragnarok suggested we should unmask you at your trial,"

"Let me assure you that I had to do what I had to. You have no idea what he would've done if I didn't intervene with his assassination attempt on the Queen," you say in full force.

"Well, he was my mentor and adoptive father when my parents died, but I bet you don't you know what its like to feel a "

"Hmph. Your right, I don't...," you began, making her get the idea that she has broken you before you follow it up with a comeback. "...but it shows what you know, I never knew my parents," you say looking at her in rage and determination while she looks at you in surprise.

"I've been an orphan ever since I was born, and the one person I knew who was my 'adoptive mother' died when she was out working," you say beginning to draw tears under your mask. "I've been alone for so long, I don't want ANYONE to suffer like I did. "

"By why come here to Arendelle,"

"Because, it's my mission to protect all members of the royal family, not just Queen Elsa," you answer with utter determination.

"I take it your not **JUST** a **_'protective_**' assassin, are you," Sophie asked while you just glare at her.

"No, but if my parents were still alive right now, my life would've NEVER been like this and I wouldn't be risking my life to protect 2 monarchs of the royal family of an entire country to prevent it from falling into oppressive chaos," you say as she draws a frown and begins packing her stuff away as she heads for the door. She gives you one last look at you before she leaves but you don't return it.

"I knew I would wind up in prison sooner or later, just not now," you mutter to yourself as you eye the cell's window. That's until you see a familiar recruit come to your aid.

"Charles," you mutter in surprise as you take a second look to make sure your vision wasn't fooling you.

"Let me get you out of here before they decide your punishment," Charles whispers as he starts to get to work on cutting the cell's window bars.

* * *

**Well, sorry it took so long but college is starting back up soon, so updates will be sparingly surprising. So be on the look out when they happen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter will be a recap segment to the supporting characters who don't know what's going on and that were party guests from the last chapter. ****And if your wondering why I updated so fast, it's because someone challenged me via a review, but, hey, the story keeps rolling on and on.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_**...Suddenly, A Council Meeting Was In Progress...(Above You)...**_

As Sophia walks back to the council room, she makes it just outside the door to hear someone yelling, stopping her in her tracks before she could knock to gain entry. She takes it upon herself not to enter the room but listen in on the conversation from the outside.

**"****Alright, can SOMEBODY explain to me why a hooded man just came out of nowhere from within the audience and nearly assassinated my niece, the Queen but instead killed the 'late' guard captain, Titus,"** the King of Corona (Rapunzel's father) roared from his seat from within the council chambers with everyone (including his family) winced at his tone.

While you were escorted to the dungeons underneath the castle, most of the representing nobility from the party gathered in the council room for an emergency meeting session after Elsa called the party off due to Titus's death.

"Allow me, sir," Kai volunteered as he stood up with a story to tell since your arrival.

"It all started a couple of weeks ago, on a regularly scheduled day when William Kemp here..." Kai gestured to the sitting Kemp. "...did his usual taxing rounds to the stores around the kingdom. When he came to a blacksmith's store, I presume, the owner's daughter accused him of taxing too much," Kai said as the King got a quick look at Kemp and shook his head in disappointment as Kai continued. "The hooded man was trying to strike a weapon's deal with them until...as the witnesses say 'assaulted her ' until the hooded man I guess, engaged Kemp and his handy men with full force. "

"I take it things didn't go well," the King said in guessing the possible outcome.

"Yes, your Coronan majesty. Not for Kemp, at least," Kai finishes with smirk as he eyes Kemp in the corner of his eyes as everyone gasps at the revelation why Kemp disappears underneath the table, wishing that **EVERYONE** would stop telling that story.

"What a minute. You mean ONE man took on and defeated the 'suppossed' Champion of Arendelle and his gang all at once," Hans said in disbelief to the scene that was explained. Even though he was ejected from the party, he was still nobility, so he gets a free pass to join in on the discussion.

"Yessir, however before we could question him, the guards were always to quick to judge a situation before getting ALL the details and they possible accused the man of starting a public fight and disturbing the peace, however the Queen took it upon herself to approve of an archery tournament to draw him out. But the idea kind of went sideways when a young noble (not mentioning the place of where you came from to avoid an international incident) came to visit Arendelle and...well... ***Nervous Laugh*** ...he caught us all by surprise when he entered into an archery tournament and surprisingly won and gave Titus a humiliating defeat," Kai admits as everyone had shocked looks on her face while Sophia was getting angry from someone actually beating her 'late' mentor.

"So when does the **'catch you by surprise'** part come in," the King asked the councilman until Anna answered it for him.

"When the guards accidently arrested him for looking like the hooded man," Anna answered without a hint of happiness on her face.

"It was an accident, none of us knew who he was until the hood came off, and since he won, he got to spend the rest of the day with Elsa," Anna said letting her happiness show again as she eyed her sister who began to smile back at the recent memory.

"That's quite a prize, tell us, how **DID** you get your sister to agree with that," Eugene asks from his seat that was next to his wife.

"That's the thing, she didn't agree but she couldn't argue with the council, they keep saying **'she's at that age in which she must start looking suitors to court her'** and all of that junk," Anna says as she impersonates a random person from the council, earning her a few giggles and chuckles from everyone.

"Because, it's true," Kemp comments as he comes from underneath the table, but everyone in the council room is giving him the **'evil eye'** as he went back underneath the table.

"Anyway, Prince (Y/N), the young man called himself was Queen Elsa's friend, suitor, Whatever you think suits him. He's a good man, worth of courting the Queen of Arendelle.

"Tell us, Elsa. This was your first **'unofficial'** date with** 'our tournament winner'** and you never told me how it went," Anna said begging for her sister to open up but with Rapunzel flanking her with support to hear the news but Elsa's shyness was preventing her from public speaking about her love life.

"My Queen, if I may," Kai volunteers again.

"You may, Councilman Kai," Elsa says with an assuring nod.

"That night, when they returned, I could tell that the Queen actually felt quite humbled that she and the prince hit it off like new best friends, impatiently waiting to introduce themselves," Kai began making eye Elsa with curiosity. Did the shy Queen_ actually_ come out of her antisocial shell?

"The Queen described the prince as an open fellow, willing to listen and comfort her majesty if there was something on her mind. Although, he may seem cheerful at times..," Kai began making the King of Corona think, _"And here comes something bad."_

", ...he hides it behind a convincing smile due to himself being hurt in the past.

"What do you mean," the King asked feeling blindsided by the second half of Kai's sentence.

"He has also lost his parents to a terrible storm," Kai says as everyone started showing sad faces.

"No wonder Elsa and him got along right away. When their parents left on business, they **NEVER** thought they would never see them again which resulted in the first born heir of the family to takeover the family business to make sure it doesn't lose money and you don't wind up penniless," Eugene says with realization.

"The prince would then be a **'Paragon'** in my eyes as well as to all of Arendelle by creating smiles for everyone, selling items to the citizens, and keep the Queen's best interests at heart. He even proved his loyalty to her majesty by accepting a challenge from Titus who wanted to prove himself superior unto him," Kai described as everyone was on the edge of their seats, and Sophia was leading up onto the edge of the door, trying to hear the rest. "Despite it being a clash between weapons, the guard captain...cheated and Prince (Y/N) won by ending the contest quickly," Kai said as everyone gasps.

"Forgive me for saying this but I'm starting to think that the assassin kind of did you guys a favor," Eugene said as he stood up with his arm raised making people look at him in shock, Ragnarok and Kemp included. "Cause the way he was staring at my wife rubbed me the wrong way and I felt like punching his lights out, Guard captain or not."

There was a long pause of silence "Why do I suddenly agree with you on that comment," Kai says in comical tone as if he could speak his mind towards the prince but he quickly returns to himself as he continues to speak.

"But in my opinion, despite him coming from out of nowhere without warning, I appreciated his company as does the royal family. If he was to stay in Arendelle for a little longer, he and the Queen could had relationship. A relationship that would have the Kingdom of Arendelle on the edge of their seats to have the suitor seal the deal with a wedding proposal," Kai said as he described the scenario of you proposing to the Queen of Arendelle with everyone

"But I'm sorry to say that the wedding...will never happen," Kai confessed as he heard a sea of gasps from the crowd while Anna walked over to her sister to comfort her when you are being mentioned.

"What do you mean," the Queen of Corona asked.

"Yeah, where is my cousin's prince charming," Rapunzel asked feeling a bit desperate to meet him while her husband was trying to calm her down but one sad look from Elsa and Anna to Kai led everyone to hold their breath and fear the worst.

"I'm sorry, Princess Rapunzel but if you want to** meet **him you will need to visit the Town Square, under the large tree because that's...where...he's resting...in peace," Kai said slowly while trying not to draw tears along with many who were following his lead although the sisters remained steadfast about Anna telling mentioning your possibility of survival but they couldn't let anyone but themselves know at the moment otherwise utter domestic chaos will erupt around the kingdom for anyone getting the hint that you survived.

"You think that my cousin will find another," Rapunzel asked as Kai eyed Elsa then back to her.

"Even if she does, I doubt that the next guy will be just as nice, caring, helpful, trustworthy and loyal to her majesty," Kai summarized as he felt the weight of guilt just loosen up on his brain but not enough to make him stand up straight. The royal sisters couldn't blame him because now it will be impossible for Elsa to love someone else after your apparent disappearance.

"We're getting off topic here, whatever happened to the hooded man while he was here in Arendelle," the King asked Kai.

She would tell the small audience as how he stopped a house fire and got chased away, then how she met you at the tavern, defended her from a drunk man, and escorted her safely out the tavern with a bar fight going on. People were speechless, the princess risking her safety just to be among the common folk and just so happens to run into the vigilante.

"Wow," Rapunzel mutters under her breath as she continues to listen in on Anna.

Anna would then continue about you and her bonding into friends until once again the guards caused you to retreat (effectively and accidentally causing Anna to pass out), she told them how you dropped her off into her room and let her sleep (but she left out the part about you being their 'guardian angel'). She continued up to tonight about what's been going on and how your cooperation as been stirring up a lot tension on **WHO** is doing the actual saving around Arendelle.

"So, he's not just a vigilante. He's a protector. A protector that works in the shadows," the King said as he started to get the idea of your methods of stalking until it comes to him.

"I've seen a lot of conflict in my time and you say that this hooded man is a bad guy, yet he hasn't made an attempt to kill her majesty...excluding the possibility of tonight. I think he was protecting Elsa from Titus," the King said as Ragnarok was about to retort until the King continued. "The man had multiple opportunities to kill my niece since his arrival here and he chose tonight to make a public appearance, something isn't right here. It's like he was well prepared that something like this was going to happen."

The King of Corona gathered his thoughts until he came to a decision that got everyone's attention.

"Bring him to me. I need to see this hooded...assassin. He maybe able to help me with something," the King said as a couple of guards saluted and ran out the doors, right behind Sophia who was already ahead of them.

_"I hope you die today, assassin. The same way my mentor died,"_ Sophia says in her head as her face shifted to anger as she turned down the next corridor.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...Inside The Dungeon...**_

While they continued to argue, Charles already cut the bars off the window and threw you a lock pick to your feet. Your fingers were capable of grabbing a hold of it, but the angle to reflex your wrist back to get the pin into the keyhole was agonizing, even Charles was nail biting his fingers because the suspense was killing him. Who knows when the next guard to come and check up on you would come around.

"Almost. Almost...got it," you say in suspenseful satisfaction as you remove your cuffs and head to the bar-less window.

"So, where to next, sir," Charles asks as you climb out, avoiding not to trip into the fjord, alerting the guards on the high wall of splashing water.

"To Oaken's Tavern," you ordered as you gently side step down the side of the castle wall towards the courtyard.

"Why there," Charles asked in surprised as he follows you.

"For two good reasons. 1...I need a drink," you admit thinking about some root beer from Oaken.

"And 2...To talk to a heart broken man," you say to the confused Charles as you guys quickly make it from the side of the castle into the courtyard where you silently took down the guards guarding the entrance. Then, you and Charles run for the tavern but you couldn't help but to look at the castle one last time before blending in with the populace before someone raises an alarm about your escape.

* * *

**More tension and more emotional segments on the way, I hope. Until next time, my 'brothers.'**

**Also, 15,440+ views! Let's go for 50,000 views and 250 reviews. Now who's with me?!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know what you are thinking: where have I been since my last update? One word: College. Now that my leave of absence has been explained, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

As you run through Arendelle, you tell Charles to go back to the castle and look for Anna and tell her (and possibly everyone) that you are going to find Kristoff. Charles nods silently and takes off at a different intersection back towards the castle.

Now if I was a guy who was sulking because of 'love lost' where would I go," you ask yourself until it hits you like Ragnarok did with the sword earlier. "Of course," you say as you dart towards a familiar building on a all too familiar street.

Finding Kristoff wasn't too hard. I mean, where in Arendelle would go to clear your head. Rough guess, Oaken's Tavern. You and Charles see only a few patrons but you notice the big man sitting at the counter, sulking.

"Hey, Oaken. Another round," you ordered as Oaken goes to the back to get your drink.

"You okay, sir," you ask Kristoff as if you were a newcomer to the tavern.

No, I'm not. I just...*hiccups* I just realized my fiancé, the princess, has been cheating on me with another guy. And what's worst, he's that damn vigilante of all people," Kristoff said in frustration which made him raise his voice a bit but still in control. But what surprises you is that Kristoff doesn't recognize your hood or your voice to even care. You think it might have something to do with the alcohol affecting his brain but you decide to ease his mind without blowing your cover. Not just for Kristoff's sake, but your's, Oaken's and everyone who is still in here.

"Maybe you're taking this bit of news a little too hard. I suggest that you make amends with the princess and let her explain herself before you jump to **ANY** extreme conclusions that could have dire consequences."

"How do you know if she still loves me? I mean she defended the guy like the way she said it, 'as her **BEST** friend.' So what am I? Chopped liver," Kristoff complained while looking at you despite not noticing you were the vigilante due to him being drunk out of his mind.

"Remember, innocent until proven guilty. So I say put down that mug and go talk to her because I think she's waiting for you to return and, boy, does she have a story to tell for you," you sat hoping to get his spirits up.

"Alright, fine. You're right but could you help me back to the castle because I think the room won't stop spinning," Kristoff admits as he tries to stand up but stumbles onto the floor with arms keeping his figure from dropping.

"I wonder how the council will be surprised when I bring the suitor of the princess back to the castle," you ask yourself as you help the sloppy walking Kristoff up onto his feet and out the door.

"Goodbye, now. Come again soon, yah," Oaken says before the door closes.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...**_

As Sophia prepares herself to rough you up a bit when she reaches the dungeons, she gets an uncertain feeling that something was wrong and she needed to know if you were up to anything suspicious after being left alone for quite awhile.

But when she makes it to the dungeon, she asks the guards to move aside so she could retrieve the prisoner to be brought forth towards the council. They obeyed and unlock the door and she went down the steps until she saw the chains you were in unlocked and the window (without bars) overlooking the bay just open with a slight breeze from the wind being heard.

Not even 5 minutes have gone by when Sophia left the lords and ladies to retrieve the prisoner and everyone was prepared to meet him but when she got back she was out of breath and frustrated in anger.

"M'lords and ladies, the prisoner...he has escaped," she shouts as everyone gasped in disbelief.

"Seriously, it hasn't even been an hour and this guy has already escaped your dungeon and is somewhere in Arendelle. Wow," Eugene says in surprise with his own opinion.

"It's times like these that make me wonder if we should hire that man because as of right now, it doesn't sound like a bad idea because he never disappoints us when we least expect it," a council member pointed out as he rested his head on his palm.

"Well, Sophia. Don't just stand there. Find him," Ragnarok ordered to the 'new' Guard Captain but a unsuspecting voice caused her to freeze in place.

"No need," a new voice from out nowhere ordered making the people feel fear creeping up their spine.

"Who said that," Ragnarok asks the crowd of oblivious people.

"I did," Charles answers from the raftors on the ceiling making every noble in the room (excluding Anna) gasps.

"**YOU**," Sophia shouts drawing her sword but gets stop by the King of Corona with a disapproving nod.

"Before you get the wrong idea, I am not my mentor," Charles says making people think in confusion. Until Eugene asked the next question.

"What a minute. Your one of his recruits," Eugene asks causing Charles to give him a silent nod. "No wonder your outfit is different from his."

"Yes, anyway, if you are looking for my mentor, he's gone into Arendelle, doing the royal family another favor, of course," Charles says with sarcasm as the crowd barely show signs of relief.

"What do you mean," Anna and Elsa asks in unison.

"Well, tell me Princess Anna, where's your beloved ice harvester because the last time I saw him he was in the crowd looking at you while you defended my mentor," Charles asks causing everyone to get his meaning.

"He makes a good point. Where is Master Kristoff," Kai asked as he hasn't seen Kristoff since the party.

"I saw him dart towards the city after you were on stage defending my mentor after he killed Titus," Charles says to Anna while Sophia gripped the handle of her sword tighter.

"I think he jumped to a conclusion that he doesn't know too well about which is why he suspected the worst when he thought Princess Anna and my mentor we seeing each other behind his back despite them on seeing each other for political reasons," Charles explained while everyone gasped at the news while Elsa was comforting a emotionally disturbed Anna.

"Where's Kristoff now," Kai asked in the princess's stead.

"Rest assured, my mentor should be bringing him back within the castles as we speak. Which means it's time for me to leave," Charles says as he starts climbing over to the entrance he came in.

"I'm not gonna let you leave,** assassin!** After what your mentor did to my mentor, I think an eye for an eye is worth it bringing you and whatever you stand for down," Sophia says as if she was challenging you to fight

"Tell me, Sophia. Do you really know how many of us are there in the world? Not to mention, why would I risk my life to come here and tell you guys about what's going on,"

"Because you are giving us a heads up," Anna asked to ease the tension Charles was making.

"Well that and I, well, **WE **care about Arendelle. It's our home now, and if you want to make us leave, you'll have to kill me and everyone I care about first," Charles says as everyone gasps. Would the new Guard Captain actually kill innocents just to get to this man and many others just like him.

"Come on down here and we can start the process of purging you from our fair kingdom," Sophia said in anger and determination while some of the nobles backed away in fear of her threat.

"Not likely and if you want me so bad, then come and get me," Charles says in challenging fashion as he runs down the hall on the upper level towards an exit.

"Coward," she mutters as she runs out of the room to give chase, leaving a stunned audience behind.

* * *

**_...Meanwhile...Outside The Castle's Gates..._**

You were keeping the over-sized ice harvester from falling down so much that when you got to the pen in front of the castle where Sven was, you quickly asked him for assistance. Sven was questioning about what you were doing with Kristoff and how he winded up in this state but you quickly told him there was a misunderstanding at the party and kind of left early, so you wanted to bring him back to the castle before he hurt himself...and everyone around him.

"Next time when Kristoff decides to go off on his own, make sure of it to go after him because I don't wanna Anna blowing a gasket just for him to wind up missing, am I right, Sven," you say in sarcasm as you ask the reindeer who only rolls his eyes in agreement.

No sooner when you go through the gates, Charles comes running outside the front door, nearly falling over.

"What happened to you," you say as you eye your recruit as if he took part in the marathon of his life.

"Good news, the message has been delivered to the Princess Anna and everyone else. Bad news, Sophia is chasing me," Charles concludes in a quick fashion.

"Well, we did our part. Now, it's time for everyone else to pick up the pieces," you say as you remove Kristoff's arm from your shoulder and let him fall onto Sven.

"Make sure he doesn't hit his head if he should fall over, the princess prefers in one piece," you say to reindeer as if it was a favor. Sven just brushes his lips in agreement as you both run off for the hideout. Eventually, Sophia would burst out from the front door looking for you two, but yells in defeat for being slow. However, seeing Sven with Kristoff changes her mood in an instant as she yells for some guards to help Kristoff up to a room while Sophia ran to get Anna and Elsa.

* * *

**_...Assassin's Hideout...The Bedrooms..._**

"Well, that was fun," Charles says in sarcasm as he lays on his bed, facing the ceiling.

"Yeah, but what do we do now. Arendelle must be having some mixed feelings about us right now," you say in the same position as your recruit.

"Yeah. For bringing their princess's suitor back intact? Right," Charles asks.

"Of course, but now what do we do? Kemp and Ragnarok are still on the council," Charles mentions which makes you eye the recruit with realization.

"I know, which is why we are going to investigate Kemp next but be on your guard, he's not like Titus, he like Hans...only with experience as a merchant," you say as Charles nods his head in agreement.

"Why do I have a feeling that since you mention Hans, you think we will have to deal with the Southern Isles or Weselton if the trade agreements keep happening the way there are now," Charles asks.

"That's a good question. We'll deal with that conflict when it hits to close to home," you say as turn over onto your side so you can sleep soundly on your pillow.

"I can deal with that," Charles says as he follows your lead into slumber.

* * *

**The next chapter will feature the explaination between Anna's 'relationship' between you and Kristoff's perspective of you. What's the worst that can happen?**

**Don't answer that, anyway, stay strong. The story isn't over...yet and it won't end until I say so. So...until next time, 'brothers'**

**Also, 19,900+ views! Wow. Not to mention, I took a break from this story to see the (re)views pile up, I wonder how many I'll get now? Since we are close to 20,000, go for 25,000 views and 250 reviews. Is that okay? Leave your opinion in a review.**

**MAN, IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK IN THIS STORY!**


End file.
